The Second Glass
by Sylista
Summary: Double Chapter update and Completed! Rated M for Lemons. Ever wondered what that second glass on Alucard's table was for? Well he's saving it for a special purpose. For Seras. I stink at summaries so please read! Comments encouraged. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Second Glass

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh) so I typed this out real quick. RATED M FOR LEMON. Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. Enjoy._

Deep within the Hellsing Organization's compound, far from the prying eyes of the world he sits, the back of his chair rising high over his head. The dark wood of the frame and blood red colored cloth of the chair are a stark contrast to the dark gray stone all around him. He sits facing the single door to the room, one knee crossed over the other. His fingers are folded together, elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

From all outward appearances he does not move, yet his mind is alive with activity. His senses are cast out, far beyond the walls of the simple room he sits in. From where he sits well underground he can tell that his master is far above, on the third floor in her office. Considering the constant, irritated buzz of her mind he can tell that she is very bored. Walter is with her, his quiet, almost serene mind focused on the act of making tea and on their common master.

Bored with lingering in their minds he searches out his only convenient source of entertainment. Ironically she is nearby, her mind not the buzz that living peoples are, the constant noise of many thoughts going on at once. Her mind is only a few random thoughts, idle ideas and inner commentary as she rises, dressing for the night.

He can sense the hunger in her, the bloodlust just beneath the surface. He is impressed that she has managed to suppress it for so long, thought he would never admit it out loud.

Intent on seeking some amusement to start off the night he begins running through his mind ideas on what to torment the police girl about tonight.

He frowns slightly, his glasses flashing orange in the dim light as he realizes that he cannot find anything. Her marksmanship with guns, hand guns as well as the Harkonen were superb already. He and Walter had seen to that. She had been a quick pupil to Walter and the Commander of the mercenary squad on hand to hand fighting.

Of all the things he could think of, he saw no faults in her, nothing to pester her about. His frown deepens. She has reached far beyond his expectations so far. There is really only one way for her to continue to excel. A wave of curiosity runs through him and he ponders it a moment before heeding it.

_Police girl. _He calls to her with his mind. He feels her react instantly and he can see in his mind's eye as she pauses in buttoning up her shirt.

_Yes Master? _She sends back.

_Drink the blood. _He states bluntly. He feels her immediate reluctance as she turns to the plastic bag on her table. She had finally broken down out of sheer starvation and taken it but only drinks but once a week, two at most.

_I am not hungry Master. _She says quietly, fearfully. He can tell that she expects him to reprimand her but he merely sighs.

_I can tell that you are hungry Police girl. Do not lie to me. _He growls. He feels her withdraw from him and sighs in frustration. _Come to me. _He snaps before severing the link.

Within minutes he hears a hesitant knock on the door, so quiet a regular human wouldn't have heard it. He smiles slightly. He had taken the time that she took to get here to formulate his plan and he quickly hides his smile as he shifts his weight from one arm to the other.

_Open the door Police girl. Stop being a coward. _He growls in her mind. The door opens quickly and she steps in, shutting the door behind her. When she sees him she hesitates before her chin comes up and she strides toward him across the open expanse of the room.

He watches her approach, for the first time noticing how she fits in the uniform. Mentally he frowns, confused that he is thinking such thoughts. The short length of her skirt rides up her thighs slightly as she walks, her boots making a crisp sound as they hit the stone. Her shirt hugs her curves and he finds his gaze hesitation on her generous bust and how he can practically see the outline of her nipples under the shirt.

His gaze, hidden behind his orange glasses, slides up to her face and their eyes meet. He sees her hesitate under his scrutiny but continues toward him, stopping before him and shifting nervously. He continues to stare up at her a long, silent moment before speaking.

"Explain yourself Police girl." He says quietly. She jumps at the sound of his voice and her fingers fold together behind her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about Master." She says, avoiding his gaze.

"Drink the blood Police girl. How many times to I have to tell you?" He snaps. She flinches under his tone and he can see her actually blush.

"I…" Her voice dies and he sighs in frustration.

"Why will you not take fresh blood? You barely take the stuff Walter gives you. Explain yourself." He states impatiently. She fidgets uneasily.

"I'm afraid." She whispers. He stares at her in utter shock though he doesn't show it outwardly.

_Scared…_ "What nonsense are you talking about?" He snaps. The police girl glances at him, her blush deepening.

"I'm scared that if I do, you won't be my Master anymore." She mutters, leaning her weight back slightly as if getting ready to bolt.

Silence rules in the massive room for a moment then Seras leans forward, all her apprehension gone as she hears the last thing she expected from her master.

_He's laughing. _Seras thinks to herself. _Oh this can't be good._

Alucard removes his glasses and sets them on the table beside his chair, between the two wine glasses. He shifts in his chair, motioning her to move closer. She comes forward slowly, curious at his odd reaction.

"Master?" She asks hesitantly. He stares up at her, his red gaze completely amused.

"Even if you were to take my blood, Police girl, I would still remain your Master. That bond cannot be broken." He informs her.

Seras stares at him in surprise, her wide blue eyes locked on him. After a second she gets a peeved look on her face and crosses her arms under her breasts in a pout.

"You could have told me that sooner Master." She states. Alucard shrugs.

"You never mentioned this ridiculous excuse to me before Police girl." He says, waving gloved hand in the air. Seras scowls slightly at him.

"It's not ridiculous." She states quietly. Alucard ignores her statement.

"You will take blood tonight Police girl." Alucard states. Seras nods and turns toward the door.

"Yes Master. I'll go now." She says, turning away.

"I did not say you could leave Police girl." Alucard states. She turns back, her position standing before him giving him a nice angle to admire her. The curve of her bottom in the skirt catches his eye and he suddenly imagines running his hands over that curve.

Frowning at his own thoughts he gestures toward her.

"Come here."

Seras approaches him, hesitant at the sudden change in his tone and she moves to stand before him, just to the side. Her hip almost brushes the table and he lets his gaze follow the curve of her hip before looking down at the table.

"Do you know why I have to two glasses here, Police girl?" He asks quietly. Seras looks down at the two wine glasses on the table. One of them is turned upright, the cup holding a small amount of the red wine on the table beside it. Seras's gaze goes to the other cup and she studies the empty wine glass turned upside down on the table.

"No master." She says, reaching out to gently touch the bottom of the upturned wine glass. She withdraws her hand quickly as he reaches out and takes the glass, turning it upright slowly and setting beside his. Seras watches, spellbound, as he slowly pulls off his gloves. Long, subtle fingers appear from the gloves, hands that look to fragile to do any of the things she knows he is capable of.

Seras watches, perplexed, as Alucard puts a fingertip to his bare wrist. The nail on his finger starts to grow, sharpening into a talon.

"You will take my blood Police girl." Alucard says quietly, his red gaze locked on Seras. She gulps and her gaze darts from his wrist to his eyes. He waits, watching and waiting and slowly Seras nods.

"Yes Master." She says in a weak voice. He gives her his lopsided grin and presses down.

The strong scent of blood fills the air and Seras inhales sharply, her blue eyes darkening to red as she sees blood well up on Alucard's wrist. He moves slowly, holding his wrist out over the empty wine glass. His blood drips steadily into the glass, pooling at the bottom and Seras inhales slowly, deeply taking in the scent of his blood. Unlike the medical blood that smells like the plastic it is contained in his blood smells warm, a little coppery. It smells of power and age, of him.

Once there is enough to satisfy him Alucard withdraws his wrist, threading his fingers together. His blood drops down his wrist but he ignores it, nodding toward the glass.

"Take it Police girl. I will warn you though, drinking blood from someone as old as I will have certain side effects on you." He warns her. Seras nods slowly and reaches out, hesitating before taking the glass. She raises it slowly to her lips and her eyes close as she inhales the scent of the blood before tipping the glass back.

Alucard watches as Seras slowly takes the blood from the glass and he can see the changes in her as soon as the blood touches her tongue. He can hear her breath start to quicken and her grip tightens on the glass. He watches her intently as she takes the last of the blood and her hand slowly drops. He lets the glass fall to the floor and shatter, staring up at Seras before him.

_No matter. I will not need it again, that I am sure of. _He says, pleased as he watches Seras. Her eyes are a blood red, glowing in the semidarkness of the room. Her heart is beating overtime and her breathing is coming in short gasps. Her entire body trembles and her eyes slowly close as his blood memories overtake her.

She whimpers under the onslaught of the blood memories and he watches, shifting his fingers slightly. Even without his gloves he uses his demonic powers to weave a barrier around the room.

_If she cannot handle the blood memories she will go insane. It would be regrettable but I would have to kill her before she reaches the door. _Alucard thinks to himself, watching her.

When Seras opens her eyes again he relaxes slightly. He can see the pain there, the little bit of insanity that his blood carries now in her eyes but he can see conscious thought there as well.

"Who am I Police girl?" He asks her. She stares down at him, her voice sounding breathless.

"My master Alucard." She replies. He smiles.

"And who are you, police girl?" He asks her, not moving. Her gaze drifts down to his wrist, the blood still dripping slowly down his arm.

"I am Seras Victoria." She answers quietly, her gaze locked on his wrist. Her entire body trembles and suddenly the scent of her arousal fills the air. Alucard smiles inwardly.

_Such potent blood for her to take. No wonder she is feeling this. _He watches her intently as lust fills her gaze as she stares down at him. He can see her nipples standing out under her shirt and can smell her scent filling the air like the scent of flowers on a warm summer night. He reaches out slowly, his bloody palm extended up to her.

"Come to me, Draculina." He murmurs. Seras shivers as she hears his voice and steps forward shakily, dropping to her knees before him. She takes his hand in her own and her tongue draws across his wrist, lapping up the blood there. After cleaning his wrist she moves down his arm, pulling his coat sleeve to his elbow to lap up the blood trails. Her breath is coming in short gasps, an urgency in her actions that cause him to react.

He watches, interested at his own reaction to her. It has been decades since he has taken a lover, the interest simply never there but as he watches Seras now he feels that lust rising to the surface again.

Finished with his wrist Seras looks up at him, her lustful gaze resting on his as she kneels before him. She is breathing heavily as she looks up at him and slowly she puts her free hand on his knee.

"What do you want Draculina?" He asks huskily. She shivers at the sound of his voice and pants, her blood coated lips fueling the lust building in him.

"I want you, Alucard." She murmurs, her hand slowly sliding up his leg. She continues on when she sees that he will not stop her and she smiles like a vixen as she feels her fingers brush his crotch. She whimpers in delight as she feels him under her fingers, just her touch making him hard. She slowly strokes him with her fingers, her eyes widening slightly as she feels his full length. She looks up at him and he merely sits back, a slight smile on his face.

"Well go on Seras." He murmurs, using her name. A flash of uncertainty crosses her features.

"I don't know what to do." She admits quietly. "I've never done this before." He tips his head to the side slightly.

"What do your instincts say?" He asks. She stares up at him a long moment then she looks down. Her fingers rove over his length again and she finds the zipper. Taking it in her fingers she unzips slowly, drawing the zipper down with a whimper of anticipation. After zipping the zipper down all the way Seras frees him from his pants and he can smell her arousal spike as she sees him. Her stares transfixed at his cock and she quickly removes her gloves, wanting to be skin to skin. Her fingertips touch his length and she gives a breathy little sigh before leaning forward. Alucard watches, his hands tightening and his body tensing the only sign of his reaction to her as Seras leans forward and presses her lips to his cock. Her tongue darts out and traces up the underside of his cock all the way up to the head before she takes him into her mouth. She can barely wrap her hand completely around his cock and she works the tip of his cock with her tongue as her lips lock around his dick, sucking slightly.

Alucard suppresses a groan as long suppressed lust threatens to take over him. His fangs elongate as Seras continues to suck on him.

Seras feels how tense he is under her hands and pauses, taking her mouth from him and looking up. He stares down at her with a lustful gaze and reaches up, cupping her face in his hands. The feel of her soft skin under his hands makes him yearn to place his hands elsewhere.

"Rise, Draculina." He murmurs. Seras slowly gets to her feet and remains absolutely still as he slides his hands around her waist. She shivers as he cups her butt in his hands, pulling her toward him. Hesitantly she climbs up onto his lap, the chair wide enough to accommodate her legs on either side of his hips. Her knees fit on either side of his hips and she shivers at the feel of him under her. He slides his hands up her back then around, his fingernails sharpening to talons. Seras watches, entranced, as Alucard, her master, slowly cuts the buttons off her blouse and frees her breasts from the confining shirt. He pulls the shirt from her skirt and then down her arms, letting the cloth drop to the floor. He takes but a moment of studying her bra before using a talon to slice through the front.

Seras lets the bra slide down her arms to fall to the floor behind her and waits, a bit insecure as she is revealed to his gaze. Alucard glances up at her once before leaning forward, one hand cupping her breast as he latches his mouth onto her other nipple. His fangs scrape her nipple gently and Seras shivers under his touch. She can feel his cock rubbing against her panties and can feel wetness pooling there at the touch as he continues to suckle on her nipple.

His fangs pierce her skin on her nipple and he takes her blood slowly directly from her breast and Seras lets out a whimper as the fires in her blood rage uncontrolled. She leans forward, into his mouth as she reaches down and takes his cock into her hand, stroking slowly.

Alucard pauses, his lips leaving her nipple as he growls at her.

"Seras." He growls, though not an angry growl but one of pure lust. Taking that as a sign to continue she tightens her grip on him and begins to move her hand faster. His grip on her tightens as well and she feels his knuckles brush her stomach before he reaches down. His fingers slide into her skirt then push the cloth up. She sits up enough for him to slide her skirt up and over her ass so the cloth is bunched up around her waist. His hand immediately slides down into her panties, his fingernails ripping the fabric to give him better access.

Seras gasps as his fingers slide into her wetness and her breath hitches as he rubs her there, her hips bucking helplessly against his hand as she makes noises of utter delight.

A couple well placed slices rids her of her panties and she shivers as she feels the cool air against her feverish skin.

"What is wrong with me?" Seras whispers as his fingers rub her slowly, feeding the fire in her blood. Alucard chuckles.

"It's my blood, little Draculina. I warned you about the side effects." He murmurs into her breast as he latches onto her nipple again. Seras reaches up and threads her fingers into his wild raven hair, grabbing tight fistfuls and pulling his head closer to her.

"Why do I feel as if I am on fire?" She asks as he continues to stroke her clit, making her hips move faster. "Why is it I want you so badly? Why is it all I can think about is the feeling of you inside me? I want you inside me so bad it hurts. I want to fuck you fast and hard. I want to ride you until I scream your name." Seras pleads heatedly. Hearing her describe this makes Alucard growl as the lust inside him explodes. He immediately releases her breast and his finger slides down slightly and up into her.

Seras tenses against the intrusion, moaning and whimpering at the feel of his finger inside her. His talons have shrunken back to normal fingernails now and he adds another finger, stroking her ruthlessly as he draws his long fingers in and out of her. His fingers are wet with her juices as he works her into a higher frenzy. Her breasts sway before his eyes as she rides his hand.

"Oh god yes!" Seras exclaims quietly. He pushes deeper and he can feel her barrier there, just at the tip of his fingers.

Seras whimpers as he withdraws, her hands tightening in his hair as she continues to rub against him.

"Please don't stop!" Seras begs. Alucard laughs quietly.

"Hardly." He mutters. Seras looks down at him, her lustful gaze on him before she looks down. She sees him poised at her entrance and meets his gaze again.

"It will hurt, won't it?" She asks quietly, breathlessly. Alucard leans forward and latches his lips to her neck, teasing the skin there with his fangs.

"It won't for long. I promise." He murmurs. Seras tips her head back and inhales sharply as she feels the head of him enter her. He stretches her and she whimpers at the feeling, the pull of him as he fills her slowly. She spreads her knees wider to accommodate his girth as he thrusts up slowly.

He feels the barrier there against the head of his cock and circles his arms around her, holding her tight against his body. He lets his fangs nip her skin, drawing just a little trail of blood as he snaps his hips up.

Seras cries out, her cry echoing off the walls of the chamber as Alucard slams into her, sheathing himself completely. Tears brim her eyes and Seras lets them fall as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as the pain rips through her. She whimpers as he shifts slightly but the pain is soon lost in the haze of passion as he licks the blood from her shoulder.

He moves again, drawing out slowly and she whimpers but this time in passion as he slides from her tight sheath slightly only to move back in. His thrusts are shallow at first, then with more force. Seras moves with him, using her knees against the chair arms as leverage to drive him home.

Alucard growls into her shoulder as he thrusts into her, his blood on fire for the blonde Draculina riding him. Her blood is still at the tip of his tongue, her neck just in front of his face and enticing him. The feel of her tight, wet sheath around his cock as she rides him and the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest are nearly his undoing and he begins to thrust harder, his hands sliding down to grip her hips. He pulls her down, slamming into her with each thrust and Seras leans back, crying out his name as he slams into her over and over, her body convulsing and tightening around him as he buries his cock in her over and over. She braces herself on his shoulders, leaning back and changing the angle so he can go deeper.

Alucard moans as she takes him in even deeper and his thrusts grow faster with each passing second. He can feel the tension building and know that she feels it as well. Her hands tighten on his shoulders and he smiles wickedly before reaching down with one hand and sliding his thumb over her clit, sending her over the edge.

Seras leans her head back and screams his name as she comes, her entire body convulsing over and over as wave after wave of ecstasy flow through her. Alucard feels her tight sheath clamp around him and he thrusts once move before climaxing, burying his cock deep in her.

As the passion fades Seras leans forward, relaxing against Alucard, her arms wrapped around his neck. He leans back in the chair, his arms around her holding her in his lap.

"I feel different." Seras whispers in his ear. "I feel older somehow. And powerful. The hunger for blood is different now." She murmurs. Alucard nods, burying his fingers in her hair.

"You are one of us now. You are a true Draculina, a eternal queen of the night." Seras leans back slightly, looking him right in the eye. Her eyes are still red and glowing.

"Does this mean that I can remain by your side?" She asks softly. Alucard nods.

"Yes Police girl." He murmurs. Seras gives him a playful scowl.

"My name is Seras Victoria." She states softly. He raises a brow.

"You're still just a police girl." He informs her. She smiles slightly and rotates her hips, his cock still buried inside her reacting instantly and she feels him start to harden all over again.

"Really now?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. If not let me know! I'm totally open to critiques and encourage them, just be gentle. I have a few ideas I'm bouncing around for later chapters but won't unless requested._

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh) so I typed this out real quick. RATED M FOR LEMON. Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Glass

Chapter Two

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh) so I typed this out real quick. RATED M FOR LEMON. Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. Enjoy._

**_Note: This is a revision of chapter Two. I was informed that there are some spelling errors here (thanks KawaiiKittyChan and Shell) So I am correcting them and reposting the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has posted reviews so far!!!_**

**_There will be a chapter three but please be patient!!!_**

* * *

"So you forced her?" Integra asks him. Alucard smirks behind his sunglasses and lifts his chin.

"No, I didn't force her. The Police Girl made the choice herself." Alucard informs her. Integra gives him a look he knows well, a look that clearly states that she doesn't believe him.

"How is she faring? I haven't seen her around the mansion." Integra remarks off handedly.

"It takes some adjusting after taking blood for the first time, especially if it's from the master." Alucard states and Integra clearly picks up the change in his tone. "It's best if she isn't around any humans just yet." Integra frowns, sitting forward in her chair. They are alone in her office, the still mansion asleep around them, just like most of its inhabitants.

"Is she a danger?" Integra asks, reaching for a cigar from the box beside her. Alucard smirks again.

"Not to me." He states wryly. Integra raises a brow and sighs.

"What kind of damage would she do if she got loose in the mansion right now?" Integra asks an edge to her voice.

"If I wasn't here she could very well kill everyone in the mansion." Alucard states flatly. "She was created by me and has taken my blood." Alucard hesitates. "She is no ordinary Draculina." He adds. Integra stares up at him and the seconds tick on silently, lighter in Integra's hand momentarily forgotten. She seems to shake herself after a moment and lights her cigar.

After a long drag she sighs and leans back in her chair.

"Have you taken her as a lover Alucard?" Integra asks her tone quiet. Alucard stares at Integra in silence a long moment, clearly taken aback by Integra's question. After a moment he grins.

"Jealous, Integra?" He asks just as quietly, mockingly. In Integra's hand the cigar snaps in half as her grip tightens.

"Do not speak your master in such a way." Integra snaps. Alucard chuckles and takes off his hat, his long black locks slipping over his shoulder as he bows.

"As you wish, Sir Integra. I shall take my leave now." He says before fading.

As soon as he disappears Integra sits back in her chair with a heavy sigh. She closes her eyes, welcoming the darkness as she rests a hand over her eyes. The cool air of the mansion at night and the strong scent of her snapped cigar lying discarded on the desk are the only senses that reach her for a moment, then the door opening at the far end of the room alerts her and she looks up sharply.

"I do not wish to see you right now Alucard." Integra snaps, reaching for her broken cigar.

"I shall inform Alucard of that as soon as I see him ma'am." Walter says as he crosses the room to stand before her desk. Integra smiles up at him and relaxes back into her chair.

"Sorry Walter."

"Something bothering you Ma'am?" Walter asks as he reaches out, lighter in hand to light Integra's second cigar. He sees the broken one lying on the desk but doesn't mention it.

Integra is silent a moment, drawing on the cigar slowly.

"Seras has taken blood." Integra says softly. Walter's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"She has? Indeed, that would prove interesting considering her reluctance to take blood earlier. What changed her mind?" Walter asks. Integra looks at the far wall with a distant expression, her mind far below them, deep in the dungeons of the mansion.

"Alucard."

Walter nods, that one name explaining it all. He watches Integra stare at the far wall a moment then smiles.

"I saw a new shipment of tea downstairs; I think I will make us some. How does that sound?" Walter asks. Integra looks up at him, smiling up at him gratefully.

"That sounds wonderful Walter."

Her hands run across skin, her heart racing and her mind a haze of pleasure, her entire being centered on the fire that burns in her. She pants as hands slide down her shoulders to her breasts, her fingertips grazing her already peaked nipples and Seras bites her lip to quiet a moan as she shivers at the feeling. She lies on her bed, wearing only her panties. Her bed clothes lie discarded on the floor beside her bed and the scent of sweat and sex fills the room. Seras moans again as she remembers the feel of those hands on her, his hands on her. Inwardly she curses.

_These dreams have been plaguing me every night for a week! When will they end? _Seras thinks to herself, her hand sliding down her flat stomach and under her panties slowly, and her breath hitching in anticipation as her fingers graze that area between her legs.

She_ tenses against the intrusion, moaning and whimpering at the feel of his long finger inside her. Suddenly he adds another finger, stretching her and stroking her ruthlessly as he draws his long fingers in and out of her, curling his fingers to hit that spot inside her that makes her entire body shake. His fingers are wet with her juices as he works her, thrusting his fingers harder._

The memory from the dream makes her breath quicken and she slides her fingers into her folds, sliding across her clit and making her shiver before she rubs herself slowly. Her back arches as she uses her free hand to circle her nipple, wetting her finger with her tongue before circling her nipple again.

She slides her fingers inside, amazing at how wet she is before sliding her fingers out and rubbing her clit again.

The presence in the room is barely recognizable at first, Seras missing his arrival through her passion hazed mind but as she continues to try and appease the fire in her blood she feels something wrap around her, the sensation of something crawling all over her skin sending shivers up and down her spine as she opens her eyes and looks down.

Black tendrils swirl through the air around her, circling her ankles and sliding up her legs as more tendrils circle her arms and up her chest, caressing her.

The sensation nearly sends her spiraling over the edge and she throws her head back, panting and moaning as the tendrils circle her, teasing her in the darkness of her room.

_What are you doing, police girl? _Her master asks her teasingly.

Mortification instantly sends her jolting into the real world and she shrieks, scrambling away from the tendrils. Her cheeks burn in humiliation as the tendrils shift off the bed and Alucard takes form before her, standing at the bedside.

"Nothing, Master." Seras says hurriedly. Alucard stares down at her, his sunglasses and red overcoat gone. She takes a moment to study him, smiling slightly despite her embarrassment.

_I love it when he appears like this. Like he's relaxed around me, no need to hide behind the sunglasses and coat. _She stares up at him, his red eyes devouring her even though neither of them moves. She can see his age there, the long empty years that fill him, that fill her now in her dreams at night. And the power. The power in his gaze takes her breath away. _This is the true Alucard. _She thinks.

Alucard moving draws her back to herself and she watches as he sits on the bedside, reaching out to her. Seras doesn't move as he reaches out, sliding his hand up her arm to her shoulder.

Instantly her heart begins to race again and Seras closes her eyes, panting slightly at his touch.

"You're dangerous right now Seras." Alucard says quietly. Seras's eyes fly open and she looks at him in shock.

"What?" She states. He smiles.

"Lust is directly connected to hunger. You'll learn that soon enough. It makes it easier for us to feed if our victims are lost in passion. That and their blood flows so much freer when their heart is racing." Alucard says quietly, shifting to sit closer. "Are you hungry, my Draculina?" Alucard murmurs.

"No….I mean yes." Seras says, quickly changing her mind. "I have been having dreams…" Seras says quietly, blushing again. Alucard laughs.

"That would stop if you would feed before you go to sleep in the morning." Alucard advises. Seras frowns at him, but that only lasts a moment before Alucard's hand circles her neck and threads his fingers into her hair.

"Really?" She asks breathlessly. She hears the bedsprings shift as he joins her on the bed.

"Indeed. Want me to prove it?" He asks. She can only nod before his lips are there, kissing her neck and working their way down to her collarbone. Instantly she can feel herself grow wet again with his touch, his lips caressing her skin. His hand cups her breast in his hand, his thumb flicking her nipple lightly as his other hand slides from her hair and down her back, sliding around to the front of her hip. Seras moans as his fingers slide under her underwear and into her folds, plunging unashamedly into her wetness and fingering her entrance. Seras shutters under the onslaught, her moans growing louder as he nips her collarbone.

Seras grabs at his shoulders, surprised to find them suddenly bare. Looking down she sees that he has shed his clothes. Grinning she leans against him, pressing her breasts against his bare chest as she rides his hand.

"Alucard…oh god." Seras murmurs as he plunges his fingers deeper. She can feel his cock pressing against her thigh already and she reaches down, wetting her palm with her own juices before gripping his cock and giving him a firm, swift stroke.

Alucard groans as Seras strokes him and before she knows it Seras is on her back on the bed, Alucard lying flush atop her. His cock slips into her folds but not entering her, teasing her as his hard, long girth slides against her clit. One hand is on her breast, the other underneath her hips, lifting her up slightly as his mouth latches onto her nipple. She can feel his fangs scraping against her skin and she groans, her arms wrapping around him and pulling him against her.

"Please!" Seras exclaims, spreading her knees wider as his hips settle against hers, his mouth becoming more urgent on her breast.

"Please what?" He growls at her, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. Seras leans her head back, her eyes shifting from blue to red as she stares at him. When she speaks her fangs flash in the darkness.

"I want you to fuck me like you did before and in my dreams. I want you to screw me until I scream. I want you inside me now." Seras growls back, reaching between them to run her talons over his cock. She feels him jerk under her touch and he groans before suddenly leaning back and grabbing her hips, lifting her hips up before thrusting into her, slamming his cock into her. Seras grips the sheets beneath her and cries out in ecstasy as he slams into her again, drawing out to slam into her. His fingers dig into her hips, holding her fast as he continues to slam into her, his massive cock throbbing as he groans.

Seras cries out as his tempo increases, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer as he thrusts into her rapidly, urgently.

He suddenly drops her hips and leans over her, plunging into her at a quickening pace. Seras's hips repeatedly slam into the bed as he buries himself in her.

"Take my blood Seras." Alucard grows as he continues to thrust into her.

Bloodlust rises to joins passions ascent and Seras reaches up, wrapping her arms under his and pulling herself up. She licks his neck in a long stroke, his sweat tasting sweet on her tongue and she feels him shudder, his cock throbbing inside her and she knows that he is close. She nips his neck lightly, not hard enough to draw blood and his hips jerk again and he growls.

"Do it police girl." Alucard snarls. Seras hesitates for a split second, waiting until he thrusts into her again before sinking her fangs into his neck.

She feels him shudder, coming instantly inside her, his cock swelling and stretching her as she sucks on his neck, her talons digging into his back and holding him as he continues to slam into her quickly, riding out his orgasm.

He relaxes slightly, coming down as Seras leans her head back, drawing her tongue across his neck and closing the wounds.

Seras groans as his blood makes her feel as if her entire blood is on fire once again and Alucard smiles at her.

"You haven't come yet Seras." He points out in a breathless murmur. Seras whimpers in frustration as the fire in her blood continues to build, unsated. Alucard chuckles slightly and pulls out of her before sitting up, pulling her with him. He guides her over until she is on her stomach then runs a talon down her back. Seras shudders at the feeling and rises to all fours, looking back at him.

"Master?" Seras asks, uncertain. Alucard smiles and kneels behind her, leaning down to slide a finger across her wet clit. Seras shudders as his finger strokes again before suddenly being replaced by his tongue.

Seras moans loudly, her hands gathering her sheets beneath her as he tongues her, suckling on her clit lightly before shifting up slightly to tongue her entrance.

"Oh gods…" Seras mutters before Alucard suddenly plunges his tongue into her. He grips her knees, holding her legs in place as he continues to devour her until Seras is lying with her chest on the sheets panting and writhing.

He rises and aligns himself to her, his cock already hard and swollen. Seras leans back, bracing herself as he enters her slowly, his cock sliding into her tight sheath with agonizing slowness. Seras whimpers and suddenly shifts pack, taking him in all at once. His cock fills her, instantly hitting that spot within her and Seras cries out, shifting up arching her back as Alucard thrusts into her from behind. He suddenly leans forward, arching his body over hers and reaching down, grabbing both her breasts in his hands and working her nipples ruthlessly as he continues to fuck her from behind. His cock swells, hitting her spot rapidly and Seras is about to come when suddenly Alucard leans his head down and sinks his teeth into her neck just at the base near her shoulder.

Her blood runs in a small trickle down her chest and onto her breast, slicking his hands as he draws from her.

The combined feeling of his cock fucking her and his teeth in her neck sends Seras into a shattering orgasm and she screams, shuddering from head to toe as he continues to slam into her.

Her tight sheath tightens even more around him, squeezing him hard and it sends him over the edge, coming in her again as he slams into her ruthlessly.

Completely spent both collapse onto the bed, the damp sheets beneath them smelling of sweat as Seras rolls over slowly, wrapping her arms around Alucard and cradling his head to her damp chest.

He allows himself to relax into her, allowing himself to listen to her heart as it slows, to relish the feeling of her arms around him before he suddenly hears her voice.

"Thank you for this, Master." Seras whispers. Alucard looks up at her slowly and watches as her eyes fade back to blue.

"For what police girl." Alucard asks quietly, his fangs flashing in the darkness. Seras merely smiles and slowly releases him, letting her arms fall to her sides on the bed.

"Nothing Master." She murmurs.

He suddenly finds himself missing the feeling of her arms around him and he suddenly reaches down, taking her arms and drawing them around him again before he reaches across the bed toward the remote in the far corner. Seras frowns, watching as he hits the button and the bed descends, swiftly encasing them in darkness.

Seras lays there a moment, stunned and not believing what she had seen. Alucard, her master, lying with her.

"Master?" Seras whispers. He rests his head against her shoulder.

"If you wish me to leave Seras, I will." He says quietly. Seras swears that she feels him start to fade against her but she clutches him to her, desperate to maintain his touch.

"No." She states. She swears she feels Alucard smile against her shoulder before he settles back against her.

"Sleep now Seras. We have a mission tomorrow night at sunset. You will need it." He states. Seras smiles, closing her eyes in the darkness.

"Yes Master."

* * *

Okay so here is chapter two for those who are interested. The way this is going I might make a chapter three but let's see what kind of responses I get to this one. =)

Anyhow I hope you enjoy and please comment and review if you like! All comments appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Glass

Chapter Three

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh) . RATED M FOR LEMON. Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. Enjoy._

_This is Chapter Three. I just want to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews thus far and the encouragement. Glad you like it and here is Chapter Three by request!_

_Also just another warning, we do have some yuri (girl on girl action) here so if you don't like, please don't read. If you do, all i can say is you asked for it._

_

* * *

  
_

"Miss Victoria. It is good to see you above ground." Walter says from behind her, startling Seras. She whirls around so fast he only sees a blur but it does not faze the elderly butler. He merely smiles at her wide red eyes.

Over the last several days Alucard had kept her underground, ensuring that she got herself under control before allowing herself around mortals once again. Her eyes had shifted to red slowly over the long days of seclusion and now are permanently red. Even now as Seras stares at Walter she can see and perceive things about him that she hadn't before. She feels her heartbeat start to quicken but quickly takes a deep breath, calming herself. Walter watches her, his gaze intent.

"Are you all right Seras?" Walter asks. Behind his back his fingers twitch slightly and Seras sees the subtle movement of the muscles in his arms and she takes a small step back.

"I'm fine Walter, really. No need to go AoD on me." Seras says with a small chuckle. Walter frowns at her.

"AoD?" He asks, clearly confused. Seras nods.

"Angel of Death Walter." She says before turning away. "I have to go find Alucard now if that's all right. We have a mission in a few hours." Walter nods, watching the Draculina depart before shaking his head slightly and turning away, heading down the hall silently.

* * *

Seras easily picks up Alucard's scent and follows it up to the third floor. As she approaches Integra's office she hesitates. She can already hear the sound of voices coming from the office and stops, quickly changing her mind about finding her master.

_He's with Sir Integra. I had better not go in. _Seras thinks to herself before turning around, spinning on one heel.

And nearly stumbling over her own feet as she sees Alucard standing directly behind her, only inches away. She yelps and stumbles back and his quiet laughter fills the halls.

"Even as a Draculina you are still clumsy police girl." Alucard remarks. She scowls up at him, red eyes narrowing and suddenly Alucard reaches out and wraps an arm around her waist, jerking her against him roughly.

Instantly her breath hitches and she arches her back, reacting to the close proximity of his body as she rubs herself against him like a cat. Her hands slide up his arms and clutch at his jacket as she stares up at him.

He stares down at her and she can see his eyes behind his goggles. She can see a fire there but it is restrained.

"Control yourself Seras." He murmurs, more of a gentle urging than a reprimand and Seras steps back, taking deep breaths and scowls at him.

"Well you started it." She mumbles and he raises one brow.

"Integra wants you in there to brief you for the mission. Go on police girl." Seras nods and takes a deep breath before marching toward the doors. When she glances back Alucard is gone.

Seras raps on the door and waits for Integra to call to her, a brief second going by before the door suddenly opens.

Integra stares at Seras, her gaze hard before she spins on her heel gracefully and marches across the room.

"Get in here Seras and shut the door behind you." Integra snaps. Seras quickly steps into the room and shuts the door behind her, following Integra to her large, dark wood desk.

"The mission coming up in a few hours will be easy for you Seras. We've got a band of freaks running around out in the forest. They're nearing a heavily populated town right now. We have two squads out there already and you and Alucard are on standby until they find the head vampire." Integra states, drawing on her cigar. Seras nods.

"Yes Sir Integra."

Integra leans back in her chair and studies Seras intently, puffing on her cigar slowly before setting it down gently.

"When was the last time you fed, Seras?" Integra asks bluntly. Seras's eyes widen in surprise then she blushes clear up to her roots.

"Right before I went to sleep Sir Integra."

Integra stares up at Seras again before suddenly raises and walks around the desk slowly. She leans back against the front of her desk, blonde hair brushing the desktop as she reclines back slightly.

"You have taken his blood." Integra states. Seras's eyes widen before her chin comes up slightly.

"Yes. I have."

Red eyes meet blue and they stare at each other a long moment before Integra smiles slightly, challengingly.

"Has he taken you as a lover yet?" Integra asks bluntly. Seras's eyes widen slightly before she nods.

"Yes he has." Seras states. "Does that bother you?" Seras shoots back. Integra's gaze narrows and Seras holds her ground as Integra's hands tighten on the edge of her desk.

"Watch your tongue around me Seras. Do not forget that you work for me. I am your master."  
Integra snaps. Seras's gaze narrows.

"You are my boss Sir Integra, but Alucard is my master and nothing you can do will change that. Send me away for saying this, I don't care." Seras snaps back. Her eyes begin to glow and she quickly shuts them, turning away slightly. She takes a deep breath, her fingernails biting into her palms and drawing blood. The scent of blood is strong enough for Integra to smell and her eyes narrow as Seras turns away, turning her back on Integra and opening her hands slowly, bending her head down to lick the small trails of blood from her palms.

The small cuts heal instantly and Seras doesn't see Integra step around her until Integra takes her wrists into her hands. Seras starts, her heartbeat quickening as Integra studies the fresh blood on her fingertips. Integra looks at Seras's heated gaze and Seras gasps as Integra's grip tightens.

"You will not take him from me." Integra says, low and threatening. Seras shakes her head.

"I don't want to. I am Draculina now and can remain by his side forever. That is all I want." Seras states. Integra studies her intently than smiles wickedly. She stares up at Seras in a different light now and Seras barely has time to question it before Integra suddenly leans forward. Integra presses her chest to Seras's, her lips near Seras's ear.

"I know much about vampires Seras, I have to. I know that feeding brings on lust unlike anything imaginable. Is that true? Do you feel the lust every time you feed from him? How far do you go Seras?" Integra whispers hotly in her ear.

Seras gasps and back steps, shock racing through her.

"Sir Integra?" Seras asks, confused. Integra smiles slightly and turns, heading for the office doors and Seras's eyes widen as Integra slides the lock home with an audible click. Integra approaches Seras and the Draculina backs up until she runs into the desk. Integra pins her to the desk, fingers dancing up Seras's sides.

"Share it with me what it was like." Integra murmurs, hands planting on the desk behind Seras as Integra presses her breasts against Seras's. "I want to know."

"Why are you doing this?" Seras asks, confused beyond belief but her thoughts suddenly cease as the smell of blood permeates the air. Seras gasps and her eyes widen as Integra studies her.

"I have been saving myself for Alucard. Deep down ever since I was a girl I have known that one day he would change me. I have dreamed of the day I could join him." Integra pauses, her hands slowly coming around and Seras's eyes darken with bloodlust as she sees blood dripping down Integra's palm. Seras flicks her gaze to Integra then movement behind Integra catches her eye.

Alucard stands just inside the doors, leaning back against them. His coat and glasses are gone, his hat resting on the chair just inside the doorway.

_Master! _Seras states, about to push Integra away when Alucard laughs in her mind.

_I always knew that Integra had this side to her. Funny that she would show it to you first. _Alucard says quietly. Seras's eyes widen as Integra holds her hand up.

"I don't want it to get infected, police girl." Integra states. Seras glances between Integra's gaze and her palm as she hears Alucard in her mind.

_Go ahead police girl. _Alucard whispers.

_I can't. I don't want to lose control. I know I will. _Seras states. Alucard laughs.

_You can drink from her police girl. She won't change. If you start to get out of control I'll step in. _Alucard assures her. Seras glances up at him once before she lets the bloodlust rise.

Seras takes Integra's hand gently in hers and drags her tongue across the cut slowly, repeating the process with her other palm.

The taste of the virgin blood is like fine wine on her tongue and Seras moans as her head begins to swirl. Seras licks the pooling blood on Integra's palms again before suddenly leaning forward, pulling Integra's collar back and drawing her tongue from the woman's collar bone up to her jaw before nibbling on her ear. Seras withdraws as her fangs grow before she licks the shell of Integra's ear slowly.

"He is a demanding lover. He is skilled. He knows just the way to set you on fire." Seras murmurs hotly in Integra's ear as she unbuttons the woman's shirt.

"He's rough but gentle at the same time. He tells you what he likes and knows what you like in return. He's not afraid to tell you what he wants." Seras murmurs. She reaches behind Integra and unhooks the woman's bra, easily sliding both garments to the floor.

"He…loves…to…taste…you." Seras murmurs, kissing her way down Integra's chest. Seras grabs one of Integra's nipples in one hand as she takes the waiting nipple into her mouth, her fangs rubbing against skin as Seras sucks on Integra's nipple.

Integra leans her head back and Seras can hear the fast pounding of Integra's heart just beneath the breast that she now ravishes. Seras works Integra's other nipple in her hand, letting her talons trail across skin and making Integra gasp.

The bloodlust spikes and Seras leans back, gasping and trying to regain control as Integra moans and moves in her arms.

A red haze begins to creep across Seras's gaze and Seras squeezes her eyes shut, the memory of sinking fangs into flesh playing over and over in her mind.

Suddenly strong hands are gripping her shoulders and Seras looks up to see Alucard standing before her. Integra is behind him, her face flushed.

"Master?" Seras murmurs. Alucard stares down at her hard before looking over at Integra. She meets his gaze unafraid despite her half nude appearance.

"Alucard." Integra states. He smiles at her.

"You want to know Integra? Really?" He urges her. Integra glances between them then nods.

"Just not on my desk though." She states. "I do have to work here too." Alucard gives her a wry look then reaches out, extending his hand to her. Integra hesitates then takes it, and everything goes dark.

* * *

The darkness parts to reveal them in Seras's room and she only has time to glance around before Alucard suddenly tosses Seras on the bed and lands atop her, kneeling on all fours above her. Integra is still standing at the side of the bed, eyes intent on them.  
Seras only glances at Integra before Alucard is slowly licking his way up her neck from her collarbone. His hands swiftly and efficiently unbutton her shirt, exposing her to the slight chill in the room but that chill is gone the moment he slides his hands into her shirt and around, easily unhooking her bra.

Seras moans as Alucard sheds her shirt and bra from her body before slowly kissing and licking his way down her chest to her chest. His hands slide around and cup her breasts, one thumb flicking over her nipple as he slowly licks the other, blowing on it and sending shivers through Seras's body. His free hand slides down the curve of her waist to her hip then down, cupping her butt in his hand and lifting her hips up to grind against his. She can feel his hardness pressing against her through his clothes and she growls in frustration, digging her talons into his shirt and tugging.

"Get rid of them." She growls, her eyes glowing. Alucard laughs and within the space of a thought the clothing is gone.

Seras hears Integra's sharp intake and looks over, her eyes narrowing in ecstasy as Alucard continues his ruthless ravishment of her body. The only sound in the room is Seras's labored breathing as Alucard silently feeds the lust raging in her body. He lowers her hips to the bed and slides his hand between their bodies, stroking a single finger across her center and she groans, lifting her hips against his hand and he laughs.

_You are eager tonight. _Alucard murmurs in her mind. _Does having an audience get you riled police girl? _He asks her tauntingly. Seras clutches at him, pulling his body tight against hers as she arches her back.

_So what if it does? _Seras shoots back. Alucard laughs in her mind and suddenly rises, his hands leaving her body and leaving her feeling barren for a moment before he pulls her up as well. Alucard kneels in the center of the bed and pulls Seras into his lap, her back to his chest as she straddles him. He grips the back of her neck with one hand, guiding her where he wants her as he pulls her back, his slim fingers wrapping gently around her throat. His talons skim her skin, leaving red trails behind and his breathing on the back of her neck sends sparks shooting through her.

"Are you watching Integra?" Alucard asks, looking at Integra over Seras's shoulder. Seras looks at Integra as well, watching with interest as Integra nods. Her hands are at her sides but they tremble and Seras can see the rosy tint of lust shading Integra's body.

Alucard gives Integra a smug smile before suddenly sliding a hand across Seras's stomach then down, suddenly pulling her hips back and he drives up, burying himself into Seras's body in one sharp thrust as he sinks his fangs into her neck.

Seras cries out as powerful waves of passion surge through her at the feel of his hard length thrusting deep into her and the strong pull of his lips against her neck. Seras tilts her head to the side to give him better access as she reaches down, bracing herself on his thighs as he continues to thrust into her. Seras's breasts bounce and sway with the movement of their bodies and Alucard suddenly releases Seras's neck. His hand strokes the trail of blood running down Seras's back and his tongue traces the trail up her back to her neck before he whispers in her ear.

_Well Seras, what are you waiting for? _Alucard asks heatedly. Seras lifts one hand slowly, palm up and beckoning to Integra.

Integra stares at the hand then at Seras and Alucard before she bends down, shedding the rest of her clothes and approaching the bed slowly.

Seras, blinded with passion, watches Integra's slim, lithe body approach and she smiles, licking her lower lip slowly. Every thrust of Alucard's hips draws her closer as she takes Integra's hand and pulls her onto the bed.

Integra kneels on the bed before Seras, facing her. Alucard merely smirks at Integra and keeps his hands on Seras, letting Seras do as she may.

Seras reaches out, sliding a hand around Integra's waist and pulling her closer before bending her head down and taking one of Integra's nipples into her mouth. Integra shutters as Seras runs her hands over the woman's body, learning every curve and contour of the older woman's body. Seras drags her tongue across Integra's nipple slowly and then tracing her way up, leaving little nips and licks up Integra's collar bone to her neck.

Alucard's hands on Seras's hips start to tighten, his thrusts coming harder and more urgent as Seras slides her hand along Integra's hip then down, sliding her fingers into Integra's folds. She strokes Integra slowly, pressing against Integra's center and the blonde's moan fills the air as Seras continues to stroke her slowly, her own hand trembling from the intense pleasure as Alucard continues to drive into her.

Seras leans forward, dragging her tongue up the side of Integra's neck before whispering in her ear, stoking Integra's passion with each slow stroke of her fingers.

"You're so wet already Integra." Seras murmurs. "I can feel you shaking. I want to make you scream. I will hear your scream of pleasure echoing in the room before I'm done with you."

Integra's sharp intake makes Seras smile then she closes her eyes as Alucard shifts back slightly, thrusting into her harder and deeper. Seras moans and kisses Integra's neck, letting her fangs nip the woman's skin as Seras slips a finger inside Integra.

Integra bucks her hips against Seras's hand as Seras inserts another finger, stroking her slowly at first, and then quickening her pace as she hears Integra's heart slamming in her chest. Integra grips Seras's shoulders, hips moving helplessly against Seras's hand as the Draculina nips Integra's neck harder, letting one fang draw blood before sucking on the small wound.

Seras uses her thumb to flick Integra's clit and sends her over the edge, Integra's intense cry of pleasure echoing through the room and the hall beyond, Integra's walls clamp around Seras's fingers and Seras continues to work Integra's tight sheath with her hand, riding out Integra's orgasm before letting Integra slide back and lay on the bed on her side, gasping and coming down.

Seras smiles triumphantly down at Integra but that is lost as Alucard suddenly shifts, spreading Seras's legs wider and reaching up, pulling Seras back against his body and sinking his fangs into her neck again as he plunges into her.

Seras cries out, her body shattering as she is pushed over the brink. She reaches down and digs her fingernails into his thighs, crying out over and over as the waves of ecstasy overwhelm her.

Alucard draws back long enough to drag his tongue across the wound before he tightens his grip and shudders against her, continuing to thrust into her as he comes.

When Alucard's grip relaxes on her Seras draws away, sprawling out on the bed on her back beside Integra, staring up at the ceiling. Alucard shifts back to recline against the wall, remaining silent as he contemplates the two women lying nude before him.

_Police girl, take Integra back up stairs. You need practice with your fazing anyway. _Alucard sends to her. Seras nods and rises slowly, resting a hand on Integra's arm.

"I will take you back upstairs, Sir Integra." Seras says quietly. Integra lies on her back on the bed, staring up at ceiling with a distant gaze. Beads of sweat glisten on her skin and her cheeks are flushed.

"Yes." Integra says before slowly rising.

Up in Integra's office Seras watches as Integra sets her clothing right. The tall ceiling to floor windows is open to the moonlight and the silver shafts of light illuminate the room. Seras stands near one of the windows, the light caressing her naked body. She had not even considered the idea of dressing before bringing Integra back, a part of her mind dismissing the possible embarrassment.

_I am Draculina now. It doesn't matter. _She thinks to herself, staring out the window.

"Seras? "

Integra's voice brings her back to herself and Seras turns to see Integra sitting on the edge of her desk facing the Draculina. Seras crosses her arms, her generous breasts atop her arms as she leans her weight on one leg.

"Yes Sir Integra?" She asks. Integra studies her a moment and she can see a flame of lust there. She smiles mentally.

"We will not discuss outside the three of us. Not even Walter is to know. Is that understood?" Integra states. Seras nods.

"Of course Sir Integra. I never thought to discuss this with anyone else." Seras remarks, her red eyes focused completely on Integra. The older woman nods and smiles slightly.

"I did enjoy it though, Seras." The Draculina smiles and approaches Integra slowly. Integra watches her approach and remains unmoving as Seras leans her body against Integra's.

Seras slides a hand behind Integra's neck and kisses her fiercely, bending her back over the desk slightly. After a rather long minute Seras draws back, leaving Integra gasping. Seras smiles.

"If you ever wish to join us again, it's not like you don't know how to get a hold of us." Seras murmurs. Integra's large blue eyes darken slightly and she nods.

"I will keep that under consideration."

Seras laughs quietly and turns away, waving over her shoulder absently before vanishing, only a small black trail of smoke rising through the air where she had been.

* * *

Alright everyone that's chapter three! sorry it took so long to upload but I was getting a bit behind in my homework.

Basically i'm trying out different pairings here so if anyone has any suggestions for a pairing in chapter four (there will probably be one) feel free to suggest! I'll give it a few days and see which one seems the most popular (or i like best, let's just say my muse is picky.)

Thanks so much for all the support and reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

The Second Glass

Chapter Four

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_RATED M FOR LEMON. _

_Enjoy._

_Sorry this has been so long in coming everyone, I've had a lot on my plate lately. Here's Chapter Four (Yeah!) _

_

* * *

_

The evening air caresses her skin, the very night itself coming alive all around her. The Draculina within her revels in the darkness, listening to the scurry of the mice through the bushes and the owl winging across the night sky. Far off she can hear the screeching of bats searching for dinner and she smiles, her lips slowly sliding back to reveal fangs.

It has been a year since Alucard had given her his blood, a year since she had become a full Draculina. Little else has changed around the Hellsing Organization. Her relations with Alucard remain steady, and under his tutelage she has flourished beyond his expectations. Though he never says it aloud she knows.

She can hear the sounds of life coming from the mansion behind her, soft footfalls of people walking the halls, doors opening and closing. Occasionally she hears the whisper of voices through the open windows. The warm summer nights draw the night owls of the Hellsing Organization out, though they remain close to the mansion.

The wind caresses her body again and she feels a familiar, making her smile wider. _Alucard. _His power envelopes her, its touch gentle yet something else is there, urgency, as it circles her before disappearing with the breeze.

A door opens behind her, up on the third floor and Seras smells a familiar scent on the wind as she turns.

The woman doesn't say a word, her striking ice blue gaze locked on Seras. Her lips move though Seras knows that no sound comes forth, she would have heard that soft voice even at this distance. No voice meets her ears but the message is clear

_Come to me Seras._

"Yes Sir Integra."

Instead of passing through the mansion Seras easily leaps up to a second story balcony than up to Integra's balcony. The head of the Hellsing Organization stands just outside the doorway, waiting. As she watches Seras land silently on the balcony Integra turns and disappears inside.

Seras follows, leaving the door open and situates herself in front of Integra's desk.

"You need me for something Sir Integra?" Integra sighs and lights a cigar, taking a deep pull before beginning.

"Recently, through secret communications and negotiations with the host country, the Queen has established a branch of the Hellsing Organization on American soil." Seras nods.

"I have heard that the base was opened." Integra nods again and takes another pull, Seras sensing an anxiety in the older woman.

"They have recently acquired a group of young, idealistic vampires. Despite my repeated objection the Queen has seen to it to grant to their request." A wave of dread sweeps over her and Seras forces herself to calm.

"What are my orders, Sir Integra?" She says quietly. Integra stands, dangling her glowing cigar between two fingers.

"Your orders are simple. You will relocate to the United States and train these young vampires. Organize them into a fighting force. Teach them what it means to be a member of the Hellsing Organization." Seras snaps to attention though her heart is breaking.

"Yes Sir!" Integra smiles and her eyes glint in dark merriment.

"Do not be lenient, Draculina." Seras smiles, flashing fang.

"Wouldn't think of it, Sir Integra. When do I leave?" The merriment on Integra's face abruptly vanishes and Sera's eyes widen as Integra responds.

"Just before dawn."

* * *

_"I have already spoken to Alucard and apprised him of the situation. A Hellsing owned jet will fly you to Paris than to the United States."_

_"Why that way?"_

_"Do YOU want to fly over Ireland in a Hellsing owned jet?"_

_"Maybe you're right."_

_"I am. Now head down to your rooms and pack. Walter is gathering luggage for you as we speak and your coffin is already being prepared. If you have any other duties you wish to take care of I suggest you do so now. You'll leave an hour before dawn."_

* * *

Walter standing in the middle of her room with large luggage bags surrounding him is a welcome but also sobering sight when Seras reaches her rooms. She flashes him a smile but the elderly gentleman doesn't smile back. Seras props one on her hip and strikes a pose.

"Come now Walter, smile. It's not like I've died or something." She states. She sees a ghost of a smile there and he gives s soft chuckle.

"Indeed you are correct, Seras." She approaches him and pushes the luggage out of the way to give him a hug. He seems taken aback at first than returns the hug briefly before gently pushing her away. "Now, Seras, your luggage is here. Should you require any more bags, just call for me." He gives her a small bow and quickly heads for the door. Seras watches him go, waiting until he's at the door before calling his name.

"Walter?" He stops and turns, his eyes dim compared to their once sparkling life.

"Yes Seras?"

"I'm going to miss you." Silence reigns a second than Walter comes back into the room, shutting the door behind him slowly. Seras watches, concerned, as he approaches her slowly.

Walter unbuttons his sleeve slowly as he stops before her.

"I would like you to do something for me, Seras." He says quietly. Seras nods.

"Of course Walter, anything." He rolls his sleeve up slightly and exposes his wrist to her.

"Take some of my blood Seras. Take me with you, a part of me anyway." Seras meets his gaze and unspoken words pass between them before Seras nods slowly.

"Have you ever been bitten Walter?" She asks softly as she takes his wrist. He shakes his head.

"No." Seras only smiles before lowering her head, lifting his wrist to her lips. She can hear his heart starting to beat faster as her lips press against the inside of his wrist before she slowly sinks her fangs in.

Walter makes no sound as Seras slowly draws from his wrist, taking only a little before sealing the wound carefully. As she releases him she sees that he trembles slightly. He is staring at her with a new look in his eyes, one she had never seen him to have and she licks her lips clean slowly before stepping up to him. She reaches up, cupping his face in her hands before pulling his face down to hers.

"Thank you, Walter." She murmurs before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before backing away.

The kiss seems to snap him out of his stupor and he inhales slowly, giving her a small bow before turning and leaving the room without a glance behind.

It does not take her long to pack; being a young Draculina for a secret organization doesn't exactly promote being a pack rat. She leaves the empty luggage cases in the middle of the room and sets her two beside the doorway. Checking her watch she sees that only an hour has passed.

_Still three hours until I have to leave. _Seras thinks to herself. Her mind immediately flies to Alucard and she closes her eyes, carefully reaching out. She can sense him nearby, in his 'throne' room as she had dubbed it. His attention is elsewhere so she withdraws slowly, turning back into her room and collapsing atop her bed, stretching out on her back and closing her eyes.

_Doesn't want a messy goodbye I guess. It's for the best. _Seras thinks to herself, lying to herself as she forces her mind to calm, soon slipping into sleep.

* * *

Alucard slips into her room silently, unnoticed by the sleeping Draculina on the bed. He remains across the room, watching her. His coat and sunglasses are gone, his clothing relaxed. Only when they are alone does he feel it right to let himself relax. Hiding behind his hat and glasses never seemed right around her.

He watches her sleep, a foreign feeling gripping him as he thinks of the swindling hours before dawn.

_They all leave me in the end. _He whispers in his mind.

_But who said I was never coming back? _Seras whispers in his mind. He jerks, brought out of his musings to see Seras has rolled over and is looking at him now.

"Police Girl…" He is unable to say anymore as she reaches out to him, her brilliant red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"We only have a few hours till dawn. Come to me, Vampire."

Alucard approaches her, dropping slowly to his knees at the bedside. Seras reaches out and grips his face in her hands, kissing him fiercely.

He can feel her desperation, all her pent up feelings that she has been hiding from him in her kiss and he responds in kind, not hiding anything as he slowly crawls up onto the bed with her.

Their clothes are gone instantly and he can't help but chuckle.

"Impatient tonight?" He murmurs as she draws back.

"I want to use these last few hours we have together…" His finger to her lips quiets her and he shakes his head, red eyes intent on hers.

"Don't say it." He says quietly. Seras stares up at him and nods slowly before Alucard replaces his finger with his lips, sliding his hands down her body slowly, memorizing the feel of her curves under his weight all over again. Seras moans as his hands slowly stoke her fire. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close as his weight presses her into the mattress.

His lips leave hers and he shifts to her neck, kissing and licking his way down to her shoulder before turning his attention to her breasts. One hand latches on to her breast, fingers working her nipple as his mouth latches onto her other. The feel of his tongue on her nipple makes her shudder as waves of lust fill her.

The knowledge of the approaching dawn heightens their actions and soon both are panting heavily. Alucard strokes her, fingering her with an urgency unlike anything before as Seras cups him in her hand, working his shaft. Her fangs nip the skin at his shoulder between pants and he sudden rises and sits up, pulling her with him. He picks her up and steps off the bed, Seras glancing around in lustful confusion.

"What are you doing?" She gasps.

The world abruptly vanishes than reappears, Seras's eyes widening when she discovers that they are on the roof of the mansion.

The night sky is a brilliant indigo, thousands of twinkling stars glittering overhead. The light warm breeze circles them, cool against Seras's feverish skin and she clings to Alucard as he slowly drops to his knees. She glances down long enough to see blankets are spread out on the roof as he kneels.

"I want to take you beneath the stars, Seras." Alucard whispers in her ear, his breathing fast and shallow. Seras groans as he slides his fingers into her, her wet walls clinging to his fingers as he strokes.

"Yes." Seras whispers.

His fingers leave her body and for one agonizing second she feels empty before she feels his head there, at her entrance. Seras settles her legs around his waist, pressing her chest against his and burying her face into his shoulder as he slides into her slowly, his movements seeming to take far too long before he starts to move. Seras moves with him, his shaft filling her before withdrawing, only to thrust home again. Their combined panting is the only sound in the night air as they make love under the stars.

Alucard slides his hand up her back before suddenly leaning forward, laying her gently on the blankets before resuming his pace, his slow thrusting driving her toward the brink. Seras keeps her arms around Alucard, her fangs nipping his skin as he continues.

_Take my blood Seras. _He whispers in her mind. _Keep taking until I tell you to stop._

_I won't take too much from you Alucard. _Seras whispers back. Alucard's grip on her hips tightens as his thrusting becomes harder, more urgent.

_Do as I say police girl. You will be separated from me for a long time, you will need this strength. _He pauses, his hand sliding up to cup her face in his hands, meeting her gaze. _You must return to me. Of all the children I have brought to this world, all have left me and never returned. You must return to me Seras._

Seras stares up at him a long moment then nods, tilting her head back and pulling him down gently. She kisses his neck slowly, her fangs rubbing his skin and he shivers at the sensation.

_I will come back to you, Alucard, my master. _Seras whispers before sinking her fangs into his neck. Alucard gives a harsh cry as he comes, the sensation sending him over the edge. His thrusts become harder, his grip sliding down to her hips and holding her still as he buries himself in her. Seras continues to take as his climax fades, the taste of his blood driving her closer and closer to the edge. Never had she takes this much from him before and the fire in her blood drives her wild.

She draws back, licking the wounds to seal them before suddenly flipping them over, Seras straddling him. Her eyes are glowing in the darkness, her lithe body straddling him bathed in moonlight as she slides down his body. Alucard watches, spellbound, as his Draculina takes his shaft in her hand, giving him a few slow strokes before taking him into her mouth.

Her lips lock around his penis and he groans as she sucks gently, her tongue working his head with quick, sure strokes. Soon he is throbbing, his hips moving restlessly against her ministrations.

Seras releases him and slides up his body, taking him into her hand and aligning him to her entrance again.

_I love you Alucard. _Seras sends to him, the four words they have never spoken to each other as she seats herself on his shaft completely. She cries out, beginning to move on him as the words echo though his lust filled mind. He does not reply. He knows that she expects no reply in return as she continues to ride him.

The sight of his Draculina riding him, bare and breathtaking in the moonlight burns into his memory and he sits up, pulling her against his chest as she raises and lowers herself on his shaft with increasing urgency. He holds her close, the feel of her hot, wet sheath clinging to his shaft and her arms around him bringing him ever closer to climaxing again.

_Come for me Seras. _He sends to her, sliding his hand between them and finding her clit, rubbing it with his finger as he thrusts harder. Seras whimpers and her movements quicken. Just as she is about to reach release Alucard sinks his fangs into her shoulder.

Seras's passionate cries echo through the night as she comes, her body shuddering under multiple, intense waves of released passion wash through her, Alucard draws from his Draculina before sealing the wounds with a slow lick.

Seras collapses against him, her body limp and sated against his and he cradles her to him, rising slowly to his feet. With a glance the blankets rise on their own, wrapping around them before the pair abruptly vanishes.

* * *

In the shower Seras reflects on the last few hours, a slow smile spreading across her face. Her body hums as if charged, either from the sex with Alucard or the massive amount of blood she took from him.

The memory of his taste on her tongue makes her lick her lower lip again and she starts when she hears a quiet moan.

"I love watching you do that." Alucard says quietly as he steps into the shower behind her. Seras turns to him, a crooked smile gracing her lips.

"Really? What would that be? Licking my lip or showering?" Alucard's heated gaze drifts over her wet body before he simply smiles and she shakes her head. "You are insatiable."

"I don't hear you complaining." He murmurs in her ear as he wraps his arms around her, his hands sliding to her hips. Seras gasps as his fingers find her center and stroke slowly.

"If I remember correctly, which I am pretty sure I do, we've never done it in here, have we Seras?" Alucard whispers heatedly. Seras can only shake her head as Alucard's fingers continue to move.

"I have to leave soon." Seras whispers helplessly as his fingers move faster.

"Then we'll make this quick." Alucard whispers before suddenly jerking her hips back, forcing Seras to lean forward. His hands slide down her hips to her butt than down, spreading her thighs.

He slams into her, causing her to cry out in surprise and intense lust as his hard length fills her.

Their lovemaking is swift and urgent, leaving Seras and Alucard both breathless as they come down from their climax. They wash each other slowly, Seras marveling at the presence of her master, her lover there with her.

All too soon the shower water comes off and Seras towels off, Alucard drying off the easier way by simply willing the water away. She shakes her head and takes her time drying and dressing before combing her hair.

The knock on the door causes Seras's heart to skip a beat as Walter's voice echoes through the door.

"Seras, it's time."

"Thanks Walter. I'll be up in a second." She calls before turning to Alucard. He is watching her, red eyes unreadable.

"You don't have to come up with me. Messy goodbyes aren't your thing." Sears says with a small smile. Alucard steps up to her and wraps his arm around her, kissing her softly.

"I will escort you up there, my Draculina. But please, would you do something for me first?" Seras nods and Alucard lays a palm over her eyes.

"Sleep Draculina." He murmurs. Instantly Seras goes limp in his arms and he picks her up, cradling her to his chest before fazing from the room.

Upstairs Integra and Walter are waiting, along a small group of trusted Hellsing staff. Integra and Walter watch as Alucard slowly lowers Seras into her waiting coffin, making sure she is comfortable before rising and closing the lid slowly. Integra joins him, staring down at the lid.

"Why did you put her to sleep?" Integra asks quietly.

"It is a long trip and she will be uncomfortable in there if she were to wake before she reaches the states. It will be easier on her this way." Alucard says softly, his gaze never leaving the coffin. Integra nods and rests a hand on his arm.

"If there was any way I could have prevented this…" Alucard shrugs off her hand and turns away.

"Orders are orders." He whispers, the pain in his voice clear to her. "Now if you will excuse me." He says softly before disappearing, Integra staring at the empty air with helplessness.

"I'm sorry Alucard."

Up on the rooftop Alucard perches, kneeling at the edge as he watches the sleek black car pull away from the mansion, swiftly disappearing into the fading night. The sky overhead is starting to lighten, retreating behind the brilliant light of the sun. Alucard has his shades on but his hat lies discarded beside him. The wind is gone, as if afraid to disturb the vampire kneeling at the edge of the roof. Alucard sighs, closing his eyes as he says the words he wished he said just a short hour ago.

"Goodbye my love, My Draculina."

* * *

_Okay I realize that it has been forever and a day since I have posted an update but here it is! School is starting to calm down now and I have my weekends back so there will be more updates coming soon! Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

The Second Glass

Chapter Five

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The Story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, just not the next few (or several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

Seras wakes slowly, shifting in her bed and frowning as she finds herself confined. Her mind is a haze as she opens her eyes, staring in confusion as she sees not her ceiling but the smooth, dark wood of her coffin. _What the…_

It all comes rushing back and her confusion fades to nothing, her face blank as she stares up at the grains of wood over her. She does not allow the loneliness to grip her, the sadness to take over. Seras closes her eyes, lifting one hand to her chest as she takes a deep breath. Once so strong her link to her master is still there but far away, as if it is the small pinprick of light at the end of a tunnel. Her blood sings with the traces of his power, memories of their last night together coming back to her and she smiles. She can feel the trace of Walters blood with her as well and she opens her eyes, a look of fierce determination there now.

"Right!" she says aloud before throwing the latch that locks her coffin from the inside and lifting the lid.

Bright lights blind her for a moment and as she blinks her eyes against the dazzling lights she hears a loud, ear piercing shriek.

Seras jerks, covering her ears and groaning against the mind splitting noise as she glares to the right. Across the small room a tall, lanky red headed woman is standing behind a small table, face pale in horror and eyes as large as saucers. Seras removes her hands from over her ears and continues to stare at the woman, the red hair looking like she's going to faint any second as she clutches a clipboard to her chest. Several pencils peek out behind her head from the ponytail that binds the flame red hair and large green eyes meet blue as Seras sighs heavily.

"Good evening." The woman jerks, almost appearing to flinch before she nods.

"Good….uh….good evening." The woman stammers. Seras flashes her a smile.

"Not used to that, are you?" Seras points out. The woman shakes her head.

"No, not really." Seras stretches and climbs out of the coffin, looking around the room. The walls, ceiling, and floor are all made from concrete but decorated with hanging rugs and a large floor rug beneath her feet. There are two doors in the room, one door leading to a small bathroom, the other door is on the far side of the room, behind the startled woman. No windows break the expanse of concrete walls and Seras can smell the scent of rich soil surrounding the room.

"So what is your name?" Seras asks, turning back to the woman. She still appears as if ready to hit the floor in a dead faint as she watches Seras.

"Jessica but my friends call me Jess." Seras smiles and approaches, extending her hand.

"Seras. Seras Victoria." Jess stares at Seras's hand as if it were a toad than looks up at Seras.

"You want me to shake your hand?" Jess asks, clearly hesitant. Seras nods.

"Don't you Americans do that kind of thing?" Jess nods, still clutching the clipboard.

"Well yes but I thought…" Her voice dies and one of Seras's eyebrows lift slightly.

"Thought what?" Jess glances at the door.

"I thought you'd be hungry." Jess says, her voice barely a whisper. Seras stares at Jess a long moment than chuckles, shaking her head.

"Oh dear heavens don't tell me they put you in here as my breakfast!" Seras laughs. Completely bewildered Jess stares at Seras and nods slowly.

"Well yes." Seras smiles and crosses her arms across her chest, striking a pose across the table from Jess.

"I don't feed from humans. I take bagged blood." Jess frowns.

"Like the stuff you see in blood banks and hospitals?" She asks uncertainly. Seras nods and Jess instantly relaxes, laughing quietly.

"Oh wow. What a mix up! I'll be sure to inform my boss immediately. By the way, this letter came in via email from a Sir Integra Hellsing. She told me to give this to you immediately upon waking." Jess says, handing over the clipboard. Seras takes it, reading swiftly through the email. Reaching the end Seras looks up at Jess quickly.

"Are you serious?" Jess nods.

"We haven't told them yet. They, the other vampires, know that you're coming but they don't know you are a vampire. They think you're just a consultant from the Hellsing Organization. The only ones that know you are a vampire is my boss and me." Seras stares at Jess a long moment then hands the clipboard back to her.

"All right then. Where do we go from here?" Jess goes to the door and opens it, speaking to someone standing outside. After a moment she laughs and nods, than glances back at Seras. A few quiet words more than Jess opens the door wide. Several men come in carrying her luggage plus more bags she does not recognize. Seras watches them in silence, noticing that all the guards stare at her with thinly veiled fear before they swiftly depart.

"These are your bags. Feel free to change or what ever you need to do. I've sent word that you are awake and my boss would like to see you whenever you are ready. I've also sent word to have some blood brought down for you." Seras flashes her a smile.

"Thanks. I'll change my clothes real quick then we'll go." Jess nods and turns for the door. "You don't have to go Jess. I'll just step into the bathroom. What are these other bags? I only had three." Seras asks as she studies the five bags stacked at the foot of her coffin. Jess smiles.

"They are clothing from my boss and the organization. They thought you would like some more Americanized clothing." Seras looks at the bags, intrigued, and lifts them up onto the table, beginning to rummage through them. After selecting a suitable outfit Seras steps into the bathroom, not turning on the light as she strips down and changes.

"So Jess, tell me something. Beyond being my dinner, what else is your job here?" Seras calls out the door. Jess crosses one knee over the other in her chair.

"I was the personal secretary to my boss but I have be reassigned to be your escort and guide as long as I am needed. I'm basically your assistant now." Seras pauses as she steps into the blue jeans, the soft dark blue denim hugging her curves as she zips them up.

"Really?"

"Yes. You sound surprised." Jess's voice drifts into the bathroom.

"I am. I never had an assistant before."

"Well you had to work with someone." Jess remarks. Seras pulls the light grey sleeveless tank top over her head as an image of Alucard flashes through her mind.

"I was with my master." Seras says gently.

"Oh. That's what you call the one that turned you into a vampire right?" Seras steps out of the bathroom as she pulls on the short sleeved black shirt over her undershirt, not bothering to button it as she slips her hands into her pockets.

"Yes." Jess smiles.

"So I know a little about vampires. Since you call him your master that means you haven't taken blood yet. From a human I mean. Right?" Seras pins Jess with a look.

"I have taken blood. I've taken his. I'm a fully fledged Draculina now." Jess meets Seras's gaze dead on for a moment and Seras sees a flash of fear there before Jess jumps to her feet.

"All right! Let's go meet my boss!"

Seras follows Jess up a wide staircase and through narrow corridors, eventually ending up on the third floor. Judging by the drastic slant of the moonlight coming in through the windows Seras gauges that it isn't too far into the night. Jess stops in front of a set of double doors, hands on the handles as she looks over at Seras.

"Let me slip inside a minute and brief him before you come in." Seras merely nods and watches as Jess slips into the room before heading to the window opposite the doors. She stares out at the foreign landscape, studying the hills that surround the building.

The building itself is three stories and brick, the lawn that stretches around the building carefully manicured. Beyond the tall fence that surrounds the property is endless forests, dark and beckoning in the moonlight. The moonlit night is cloudless and clear, the beautiful night calling to Seras to come and explore the new land.

"Seras?" She jerks as Jess's voice permeates the train of thought and she turns to face her. Jess gasps and takes a step back, her eyes widening. "Are you all right?" Jess asks quietly. Seras nods, quelling the call of the night as she blinks. She knows her eyes shine red now and she quickly calms herself, the dark red fading back to blue as she gives Jess a reassuring smile.

"The night is beautiful." Seras remarks. Jess glances out at the windows and nods before glancing back into the room.

"He's ready for you now." Seras nods and follows Jess into the room.

The office is not large, smaller than Seras would have expected as she crosses the carpet to the desk. It dominates that end of the room, paintings mounted along the dark mahogany walls. There are no windows in the room, a single chandelier hanging overhead and small lamps lining the walls. The light in the office is a soft light, not the harsh quality of fluorescence. A single man is standing behind the desk, watching with keen ice blue eyes as Seras approaches him. She meets his gaze unafraid as she stops beside Jess.

"Mr. McKail, Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization Headquarters. Seras, this is Mr. Reece McKail, head of the American Branch of the Hellsing Organization." Jess says before stepping back. Seras smiles and extends her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." He gives her a relaxed smile and takes her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Victoria. And please, call me Reece." She smiles as well, giving his hand a firm shake.

"Only if you call me Seras." He chuckles.

"Of course Seras. Please sit." He gestures toward the chair before his desk and Seras sits as he takes his chair. He leans back and studies her intently.

"So pardon my bluntness Seras but how old are you?"

"I'm twenty seven." He eyes her.

"How long have you been twenty seven?" He asks. Seras studies him.

"I've been twenty seven for three years." He nods.

"Pardon my bluntness but when I made the request for someone to come, I thought they would send someone a bit older." Reece points out. Seras studies him.

"I'm not tooting my own horn Reece. Let me just say that I may be young but I am no average Draculina." Reece studies her, seeming to peer into her before he smiles.

"Who is your master Draculina?"

"Alucard." Reece's eyebrows lift considerably and behind her Seras hears Jess's sharp intake of breath. Silence reigns a moment than Reece leans forward, placing his elbows on his desk.

"Alucard. The Alucard?" He inquires. Seras nods.

"Indeed. He is my master. He trained me in all I know." Seras lets the sentence dangle, waiting for Reece to catch the bait. It doesn't take long.

"Have you taken his blood Seras?" Reece asks quietly. Seras smiles slightly.

"I have actually. A few times. I may be young in years, but that's where it ends." Reece sits back, studying Seras in a new light.

"I have heard stories of Alucard. I read the reports that were filtered down to me on the Millennium incident and Alucard's involvement in it. I was quite impressed. There was mention of you as well but.."

"I had yet to take my master's blood or even take blood on my own free will before that time." Seras interjects. Reece nods.

"That was included in the report and still I was quite impressed. You did take blood during one incident though, did you not?" He points out. "A Captain Bernadette?" Seras stares at Reece a long moment, her mind fleeing back to that time before her mind shies away.

"Yes, but that's story for another time." She says softly. Reece takes the hint and moves on.

"How much do you know about the situation?"

"I know that this branch is relatively new. I know you have a group of vampires here that are willing to work for you, but they lack training and discipline, which they will need both to be of any use to you. I also know that the vampires have no idea who I am. Above that, not much." Seras remarks. Reece chuckles.

"Indeed. I have seen to it that you will be placed in command of vampire team. Do with them as you see fit. You take orders only from me. I ask that you not feed off the staff here, your meals will be supplied for you." Seras nods as Jess steps up.

"I am sorry the message hasn't gotten to you yet sir but she doesn't take human blood. Only bagged." Jess affirms before stepping back once more. Reece studies Seras in open interest a moment than shrugs and lets it drop.

"Would you like to meet the group now?" Seras nods.

"Yes, that would be great actually. The sooner we get started, the better. Just, let me handle it my way, okay?" Reece laughs and stands.

"I'm liking you already."

The conference room where they gather is on the second floor, tucked in a corner of the building. Two walls are lined with tall windows, allowing the moonlight to stream in. There are three tables creating a u shape in the room, many of the seats are taken. Seven young adults are sitting at the table, several talking quietly with each other, other's staring mutely out into space. The lights are on, the same soft light as in the rest of the building.

They all look up as Reece steps into the room, Jess right behind him. They all come to attention, sitting up straight as Reece shuts the door.

"Good evening everyone. I trust you slept well?" Several nod as Daniel, one of the older of the group, speaks up.

"So to speak. How's your evening Reece? You supposed to be up this late old man?" Reece chuckles and runs his fingers over his closely cut hair, knowing the silver is starting to show.

"Yes Reece, I'm sure. I have summoned you all to let you know that the representative from the Hellsing Organization has arrived." Several perk up and Daniel glances at Jess.

"Jess been working double time or something?" He remarks. Jess chuckles and flashes him a teasing smile.

"She will be here shortly." Daniel scowls.

"She? It's a chick?"

Seras keeps her eyes closed, relishing the feel of the night around her. The very caress of the night embracing her sends her heart racing and she knows her eyes glow red as she opens them. She is careful to keep her presence masked as she watches the group in the conference room. She is standing just at the edge of the fence, several hundred feet away from the windows but she can see clearly inside, judging the interactions between the group inside.

_They seem to get along quite well with one another, the vampires and the humans but there doesn't seem to be a lot of conversing between the vampires. They are all young too, nearly my age. _Seras observes before sighing, watching as Reece gives the signal for her to enter by taking Jess's clipboard and glancing out the windows at her.

_Let's get this show on the road._

"So they sent us some woman from the Hellsing Organization? Were they even taking you serous Reece?" Daniel remarks. Reece nods, catching sight of movement outside the window.

"Indeed. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization."

* * *

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Lol. Sorry I can't help it but I'm a bit of a drama queen, (I like creating it, not living it though.) so I will be leaving it here. Don't worry, I'm already writing chapter 6 and I'm shooting to have it up by the end of the week._

_Thank you so much to everyone for the awesome comments and reviews! I appreciate the great feedback._


	6. Chapter 6

Fan Fiction The Second Glass Chapter 4 ~ 3 ~

The Second Glass

Chapter Six

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The Story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, just not the next few (or several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

A few of the young vampires look around expectantly. Silence reins in the conference room a long moment than Daniel coughs.

"Um Reece? If this is when she's supposed to make her grand entrance I don't think she got the memo." The other vampires chuckle quietly but that chuckle dies as arms slide around Daniel's shoulders, a warm breath tickling the hair atop his head in a soft sigh.

"I am afraid that there was no memo for this particular event. I hate dramatics." A soft, beguiling feminine voice murmurs huskily into his ear. Daniel stiffens, head flying to the left to look into a pair of deep blue eyes. The woman standing behind him winks, a slight smile curving her lips than the touch, the hypnotizing eyes vanish and suddenly the woman is standing beside Reece, arms crossed across her generous chest. The suit she wears is tan color and very form fitting. Short sleeves reveal long, misleadingly slim arms, the short skirt giving way to an expanse of trim legs. Her blonde hair is short, in an orderly chaos and framing a face that belongs on a magazine cover. Deep blue eyes take in the group in silence, calculating.

Everyone stares at her in stunned silence, nothing moving for a long moment before Daniel stands. The blue eyes flick to him, taking him in before that smile returns.

"I am Daniel." He states. The smile grows a little more.

"I am the Draculina Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization. Reece already told you that so that will be the last time that is repeated. I expect you to remember it." One of the other, a vampiress, raises her hand slowly, her eyes glued on Seras as she speaks.

"Reece?" He nods.

"Yes Amanda."

"She's a vampire." Amanda states, looking at Seras almost fearfully. Seras glances at Reece, remaining silent.

"Yes Amanda, she is vampire." Reece affirms. Seras smiles.

"How old are you Amanda?" She gulps.

"Nineteen." Seras raises a brow.

"How long have you been nineteen?"

"A year and half? Why?" Seras shakes her head than turns to Reece.

"I'll take it from here." He nods and takes Jess's arm, guiding her from the room.

As soon as the door is shut Seras retrieves a chair, setting it so that she is facing them and sits, crossing one leg over the other and linking her hands together on her knees.

"I will answer all the questions you have within reason, and I have questions for you all before we begin your training. Ask away."

"How old are you?" Amanda asks immediately.

"I am twenty seven in human years. Now what are your names and how old are all of you? Vampire years and human years. Daniel, we'll start with you."

He glances around the group, appearing a bit smug. "I am Daniel and I was turned at twenty five. I've been a vampire for five years." He looks to the man on his left. Sandy blonde hair and green eyes regard Seras with a look of nearly bridled contempt.

"I am Matt. I was changed at twenty two and I've been a vamp for two years."

Amanda smiles hesitantly. "I'm Amanda. I was turned at nineteen and have been a vampire for a year and a half like I just said." Seras nods, returning the smile to try and alleviate the girl's fear as she glances at the man sitting at the corner. He is an almost identical copy of Amanda, same auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Alex and I was turned at nineteen and have been a vampire for a year and half." He states, his tone flat. Seras glances between Alex and Amanda.

"Vampiric twins. You two will be interesting to train." Both Alex and Amanda's eyes widen and they glance at one another before Alex speaks.

"You know?" Seras chuckles.

"Not hard to tell." She turns her attention to the last vampire sitting closes to her at the end of the table. He sits up a little straighter as her eyes fall on him. His copper red hair glints gold in the fluorescent light, green eyes holding the promise of laughter, traces of that laughter around his eyes but his tone is serious as he speaks.

"I am Samuel. I was turned at twenty and I have been a vampire for a year." Seras nods, about to speak when Daniel interrupts her.

"How long have you been a vampire Seras?" He asks rather pointedly. She meets his gaze.

"I have been a vampire for three years." Daniel's lips curve into a smirk until Seras's eyes narrow. "Tell me, of this group who has taken the blood of their maker?" Unsure glances again are cast about the room before Daniel, Matt, and Samuel raise their hands. Amanda and Alex almost seem to pale at the question and Daniel scowls at Seras.

"What does that have to do with it?" He snaps. Seras sighs.

"If you want to be a capable fighting team you need to be completely liberated from your maker. You can't be in the middle of a fight when he or she summons you. It is too much of a risk to the team." Seras turns her attention to Amanda and Alex. "Why have you not taken the blood of your maker yet?" Amanda bites her lower lip slowly.

"I…he…won't let us." She says quietly, almost a whisper. Across the room Daniel's eyes narrow. Seras raises a brow.

"Really now. I am assuming you have the same maker Alex?" He nods. "So why won't he let you?"

"Why not ask him?" Alex says darkly. Seras frowns and Alex jerks his chin toward the other end of the room. Seras's eyes widen and she turns to Daniel.

"You're their maker?" She asks. Daniel scowls darkly at Alex before nodding.

"Yes." Silence drags on a moment than Seras nods.

"All right. Moving on, let's get whatever questions you have out now. There will not be any question and answer sessions after this so if you got anything you wanna say, do it now."

"What makes you think that you're capable of leading this team?" Daniel states, his voice sharp. "I may not be older than you physically but I'm older than you in vampire years, I have taken the blood of my master, and I've been working for this branch for two years already. What makes you think you can just strut in and take over?" A thick silence commands the room as the other four vampires hold their breath, watching as Seras and Daniel face off.

Seras leans back in the chair slightly.

"You do have a point." She pauses, studying him. "Since you know nothing about me I will fill you in. Yes, you are older than me in vampire years, and yes, you have taken the blood of your master but let me ask, how old was your maker?"

"He is over three hundred years old." Daniel states. Seras smiles.

"Next question, what kind of work have you done while working here?"

"I have killed a few ghouls, tracked down and killed four rogue vampires by myself, and have trained under my master for all five years I have been a vampire. What about you? What makes you so superior?" He snaps.

"I may have been a member of the undead for only three years but I have battled the ghouls, the Iscariot, and the Millennium organization. I have trained under the head of the Hellsing organization, a master vampire hunter, and the leader of a mercenary battalion. I have also taken the blood of my master on several occasions, not just once."

"And how old is this master of yours?" Daniel quips. Seras smiles.

"To be honest he can't remember." Daniel smirks until Seras smiles wider. "But his name is Alucard."

Daniel's smirk vanishes and Seras hears the other vampires murmuring. Seras does not take her gaze off of Daniel as his face pales slightly.

"Alucard? The Alucard?" Daniel asks, the wind swiftly leaving his sails. Seras nods.

"Indeed. Alucard is my master. His blood runs through my veins." Daniel's eyes suddenly narrow and he leans back in his chair.

"I don't believe you. There have been only myths, stories of his existence. I don't believe that in a heartbeat that you are a Draculina of his descent." Seras rises slowly and she gives Daniel credit. He does not budge as she walks toward him slowly. He continues to stare up at her in contempt as Seras slowly removes one of her gloves.

Her lips part slowly and fangs grow. Daniel straightens slightly as Seras pierces the pad of her index finger on her fang. Blood wells up instantly and every vampire in the room inhales sharply, including Daniel. Eyes haze to red as Seras holds her finger out to him. Her eyes remain blue as she stares down at him.

"See for yourself." She says softly.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short but as you may have figured out i am kinda having an affair with cliffhangers lol. thank you to everyone for all your great feeback and comments!


	7. Chapter 7

Fan Fiction The Second Glass Chapter 4 ~ 3 ~

The Second Glass

Chapter Seven

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The Story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, just not the next few (or several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Daniel stares at her index finger, his breathing labored, his hands clenching the arms of the chair hard enough to dent the metal but still he holds himself back. Seras's eyes narrow as a single drop of blood drips from her finger onto the floor.

"If you are the quality of Vampire that you insist you are, one drop of my blood will reveal the truth to you. Can you handle that?" She asks quietly, the tone a clear challenge. Daniel shakes his head slight and leans forward, grasping her hand gently as he draws her hand toward him. The soft touch of his tongue on her finger seals the wound and leaves a small red streak on his tongue. Seras takes her hand back, one hand on her hip as Daniel continues to stare up at her. She can see the wheels in his mind churning as he closes his mouth and Seras waits.

Daniel's eyes widen in alarm as he continues to stare up at her and she nods.

"You can see them can't you? The blood memories. They are faint, only that single drop not strong enough to overwhelm you but you can still see them. Do you doubt me now?" Seras asks in a low, husky voice. Daniel shakes his head and Seras returns to her seat.

"I will let you know right now, I will not be lenient. You will be asked and expected to do things you will not like. You will see things that will bring you nightmares come morning. You will fight, in defense of your country as well as mankind. If you do not like this, I suggest you leave now. If you return to this room one hour after sunset tomorrow night there will be no going back. You will suck it up and keep going. There will be no quitting starting tomorrow night. Am I understood?"

The five before her nod, eyes grim and silent and Seras nods, rising smoothly to her feet.

"You are dismissed for the night. Do whatever you wish."

The group watches, silent, as Seras walks around the tables, to the back windows and passes through them like a ghost, never stopping as she passes through the glass and disappearing into the night beyond.

Reece leans back from his desk, tapping an index finger against his chin in thoughtful silence. Behind him Jess stares at the same computer screen, eyes round and hands white knuckled on her clipboard. After the meeting room has emptied Reece turns off the monitor and swings his chair slightly to look up at Jess. She continues to stare at the computer monitor.

"She frightened Daniel. I didn't think that was even possible." Jess murmurs. Reece nods.

"Indeed. We may have gotten in over our heads with her." Reece remarks. Jess's gaze flicks from the monitor to Reece.

"What should we do?" Jess asks. Reece suddenly smiles.

"Let her do as she pleases for now. We need to see how far this will go before we act." Jess nods and her grip relaxes on her clip board.

There is a soft knock on the door and Reece's face shows mild shock a moment before he plasters on a smile.

"Come in!"

Instead of the door opening Seras steps through the door, smiling slightly at Jess's sharp inhale of shock before Seras stops before Reece's desk

"Do you approve so far?" Seras asks. Reece's eyebrow raises in surprise then he nods.

"You know about the cameras." Seras nods

"Vampiric hearing." Reece chuckles.

"I do approve. You've got a very direct way of dealing with them." Seras loses her smile.

"I will not accept any second guessing. If I feel if one of them is a danger to the team I will deal with it." Her tone implies it all as Reece nods.

"It is up to your discretion Seras. They are yours to command." She nods and flashes him a smile.

"I would also like access to phone."

"There is one provided in your room, Seras." Jess supplies. Seras smiles a little wider.

"I have been to my room already, and though it is quite nice I would appreciate access to a phone that isn't tapped, thank you." Reece chuckles and reaches into his desk. Pulling out a small black phone he tosses it to Seras.

"Please realize that it is only for our security that the phone is tapped. All the phones in the building are tapped, including my own. Only the company cell phones are not. This one is yours." Seras catches it easily, studying it. The top half of the phone slides up revealing a miniature keypad. She snaps it shut and smiles.

"Thank you very much. Now if you don't mind I would like to explore a bit. There is a wide area to cover and only a few hours before dawn." Reece nods and watches as Seras turns, giving a small wave over her shoulder before disappearing from the room.

On the rooftop Seras slides the phone open and dials a random number before putting it to her ear. Listening intently she cannot pick up even the slightest sound that would indicate a tapping device within the phone. Just as a sleepy and irritated voice answers the phone Seras ends the call and dials another number, one she knows quite well.

"Speak to me Seras." The familiar voice snaps into the phone.

"I have arrived Sir Integra."

"Good. Any trouble?"

"None Sir Integra. They did have a bit of a doubt about my capabilities but I put that to rest rather swiftly." Seras says with a note of smugness. Over the phone she hears Integra's soft chuckle.

"I do not doubt that Seras. For now I want you to report in every week at this day and time unless otherwise hindered. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir Integra." She pauses. "If I may ask, is Alucard there?"

There is a pause on the other end of the phone than Seras hears Integra sigh.

"No Seras. He's out on a mission. A group of ghouls was discovered in the north regions of England." Seras lifts her chin slightly.

"Right. I will report in next week as ordered."

"Don't let this sway you Seras." Integra says softly. "Remain focused on your task at hand."

"I will Sir Integra."

The click on the other end of the phone is sharp in the sudden silence and Seras sighs, shutting the phone with a soft snap and settling it into a pocket.

"I do not take kindly to being ordered about, especially by a woman." A sharp male voice says from behind her. Seras turns slowly, meeting Daniel's angry gaze. She crosses her arms.

"Is that all you came up here to say?" His gaze darkness as he stalks toward her. A few feet away he stops.

"I have been the leader of this group since it was started. I have trained them. I have brought them together. I have given them an idea of a future beyond simply wandering the country side alone and cast as outcasts and murderers. I will not allow that to be destroyed by your militaristic attitude!" Daniel growls. Seras's gaze softens as she sees the hurt and vulnerability buried in Daniel's gaze.

"I don't want to destroy that Daniel, I want to build on it." His gaze falters and his body relaxes slightly.

"What are you talking about?"

Seras smiles and nods toward the expanse of dark woods. She can see the twins down near the tree line talking. Not far into the woods Matt and Samuel are playing a game of tag through the branches.

"Come. Let me show you."

* * *

My muse decided to grace me with her presence this weeked and voila! two chapters over the weekend. This is swiftly developing into a full fledged story so i have no idea how many more chapters are ahead lol. I'm just kind of writing it as it goes. =) Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

The Second Glass

Chapter Eight

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). __The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, for (definitely several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Again i just want to thank everyone for the great reviews and comments i have been getting so far. Trust me, it is greatly appreciated. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As the phone comes to rest in its cradle with a decisive click Integra sighs and sits back in her chair. Her eyes find the shadowed figure standing before her desk and she meets blood red eyes unflinching.

"Why did you insist that I tell her that you are not here?" She asks softly. The figure does not move, not even blink before he responds.

"She is too reliant on me." Alucard states. Integra nods, waving her hand through the air.

"What do you expect? She has been by your side since the day you made her." Alucard nods, glasses flashing in the moonlight that streams in through the windows behind Integra.

"And therein lies the problem. Seras Victoria needs to cement her place in this world and detach herself from my shadow. I will not always be there to save her should the need arise. She needs to prove herself to the world and not rely on my name."

"So you intent to cut communication with her completely?" Integra points out. Alucard shifts, barely discernable movement in the near darkness of the room.

"No." Integra waits for more description but when she does not get it her gaze sharpens.

"I know your history, Alucard. After I first awoke you I learned all I could about you. Of the few that you have made in your past, you have never taken such measures as the ones you have taken with Seras. Why?"

"They were practice." Integra raises a brow.

"Practice?"

"Indeed. None of the others I made had the true ability to walk the night as Seras does. A true vampire is born human with the night in their blood. They not only desire the night, they live the night even while walking mortal during the day. Only when they are made vampire is their true nature, their true calling on this earth unleashed. Only they can live the way a true vampire or draculina is meant to live. Seras carries the night in her heart, I could sense it the moment I saw her. There was no doubt in my mind." Integra studies Alucard as his glowing eyes remain focused on her, daring her to ask the question.

"Doubt in your mind about what?" She asks. He smirks.

"That Seras Victoria will be the one, is the only one capable and worthy, of standing at my side for eternity."

The silence stretches on, heavy in the massive office before Integra suddenly swivels her chair around to face the windows.

"You knew of my plans, Alucard." She says softly. "You knew that one day I would ask you to turn me. I have saved myself for that end because that is my wish." Integra hesitates. "You never intended to turn me, did you Alucard?"

"No." Anger suddenly bubbles up over the hurt and the cigar in her hand snaps. Integra spins the chair around again, her palms slapping the desktop as she stops.

"Why did you not declare this before?" She snaps. Alucard regards her calmly.

"Your father asked me not to." His words douse her anger instantly and Integra's eyes widen as he continues. "Your father thought that one day that might come up, that you would ask such a thing of me and he asked me to deny you."

"Why?" Integra whispers.

"You are Hellsing." He states. "You carry the blood and will of the Hellsing organization in your heart. Your obligation is to carry out the duties of the Hellsing organization. That includes bearing an heir to pass it on to. The world is in desperate need of us, and without us would fall into utter chaos and disarray. The Hellsing organization must survive." Alucard states. "Those were his exact words as he told me to tell you." Integra stares up at him, her blue eyes wide as he slowly bows to her, raven hair slipping over one shoulder as he holds his hat to his chest.

"And with that, Sir Integra, I shall leave you to your tea." He says softly before disappearing.

* * *

Walter knocks on the office door, two rapid taps before pushing the door open.

"Sir Integra, I have brought you your…Sir Integra?"

* * *

Seras has to give him credit, he does not hesitate to follow her as Seras leaps from the third story roof. He lands only a second behind her, stumbling only slightly before trailing Seras toward the woods. The twins stop talking as they see Daniel following Seras toward the woods and she looks back at him.

"Let me show you a few things about what it means to be a true vampire." She murmurs before meeting the gazes of the twins. Alex immediately looks away but Amanda holds her gaze and Seras winks, nodding toward the beckoning branches before leaping into a tree. Daniel remains on the ground, staring up at her in surprise.

_Tag, your it. _She mouths to him before disappearing into the trees.

She hears Daniel begin his pursuit and smiles. She lets her true nature take over, leaping from branch to branch silently as she heads deeper, into the heart of the woods. The branches beneath her feet grow thicker as they enter the older forest.

Seras pauses on a limp, easily wide enough to accommodate her feet, and listens. Not too far behind her she hears a soft thump than a muttered curse and can't help but smile.

_Watch out for the tree limbs Daniel. They kind of hurt when you run into them. _She sends to him teasingly. She hears him growl in frustration and waits for him to catch up to her. As he lands on the branch beside her he scowls.

"That wasn't very funny." He snaps. Seras gives him a wry look.

"Of course it was and you know it." His expression relaxes and he chuckles.

"All right fine." Seras holds up a hand, silencing him and nodding back in the direction they had come. Daniel listens too than smiles as he hears the soft conversation going on behind them, the soft sounds of feet landing on branches. Seras smiles wider.

"It sounds like the twins, Matt, and Samuel are following us." Seras murmurs. Daniel nods.

"What are we going to do about it?" Seras meets his gaze and his eyes widen as her blue gaze starts to darken, shining red in the night.

"We're playing tag aren't we?" She whispers before launching herself off the branch to intercept the group, Daniel right behind her.

Samuel is the first to sense her, grabbing Amanda's arm and stopping her from leaping to the next branch. Alex stops so abruptly on the branch below them that he nearly falls off. Matt makes a more graceful landing, swiftly putting his back to the tree trunk and scanning the woods. None of the group move as they all search the woods around them. Amanda begins to tremble as she searches the woods to no avail, searching for the source of the presence that suddenly blazes in their mind. It moves stealthily just beyond their sight, circling the group slowly.

"Samuel? What is that?" Amanda whispers. He merely shakes his head, his grip tightening and pushing Amanda against the tree trunk as branches near them suddenly move.

Everyone relaxes when Daniel emerges from the leaves, stepping onto the branch that Matt rests on.

"Daniel what the hell is going on? What are you doing out here with her?" Samuel snaps. Daniel scowls up at him in warning before turning to the group.

"She wants to test us, to see where our abilities lie and how much we know. What we are going to do is a game of tag. All of us will take turns going out into the woods. It's a game of tag. Don't get caught as long as you can. I will go first and when I return, she will let us know who's next." The group nods than visibly tenses as Seras appears behind Daniel. A light touch on the shoulder is all the warning he gets before Seras is suddenly gone.

Daniel turns away from the group, only then letting himself smile before following after her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Daniel is crouching on a branch, low and against the tree trunk as he watches Seras. She stands only fifteen feet away, an easy leap for him and is leaning back against the tree trunk casually, focused intently on her hands. Daniel shifts to the side slightly, unable to see what she is doing until she turns toward him slightly and he has to fight not to laugh.

Seras hums a tune as she balances the bottle on the back of her hand, her other hand slowly dragging the miniature brush across her fingernail.

_She's painting her fingernails. _Daniel murmurs in his mind before turning and silently vaulting to the next branch. He works his way away from Seras than around, approaching her tree from behind. He makes it to her tree without detection and lays his hands on the bark, closing his eyes and focusing his mind.

His mind connects to the tree easily, his body vaporizing with a though as he steps into the tree.

He hesitates on the other side, just beneath the bark and gathers his wits before springing from the tree, arms extended to catch Seras in a tackle.

As he materializes outside the tree he stumbles, barely catching himself before he falls from the branch. He looks around, bewildered, before something brushes against his back. He spins, backing up hastily as Seras chuckles behind him.

"Very good Daniel. You can quite close."

"What gave me away?" He asks, watching as Seras blows on her freshly painted nails.

"You hesitated."

* * *

The night progresses toward dawn rapidly, the sky starting to lighten as Amanda makes her way hesitantly through the branches. She is the last of the group, the rest all waiting for her return. As hard as she might Amanda can't help but shiver as she heads alone through the woods, constantly scanning the trees. She had heard the others talking among themselves about their game in the woods and how Seras had captured them all.

A branch snaps near her and Amanda jumps, spinning around to see Seras standing against the tree trunk of the same branch she stands on now, watching Amanda.

Amanda backs up, one step than another in fear as Seras doesn't speak, watching. Something in her gaze stops her though and Amanda waits.

"Why are you so scared Amanda?" Seras asks softly, not moving. She can see the terror in the other draculina's form, her wide eyes and paler than usual skin. Amanda shakes her head, looking around her.

"I was abducted, my brother and I, by a vampire. He took us out into the woods and told us to run. He chased us down, calling it a hunt and laughing about it the whole time. He caught Alex first and drained him right in front of me, then turned on me." Seras frowns.

"I thought Daniel was your maker?" Amanda nods.

"The vampire left us for dead. He didn't turn us, just drained us. If Daniel hadn't come along and gave us his blood, we would have died. The other vampire drained us, but Daniel changed us. He saved us."

"What happened to the other vampire?"

"Daniel hunted him down the next night and killed him. He used a rope from a nearby church and tied the vampire to a tree and left him there until dawn." Seras nods, approaching Amanda slowly.

"I am sorry Amanda. I didn't know or else I wouldn't asked you to do this." Amanda shivers as Seras touches her, Seras wrapping her arms around the woman in a hug. "Let's go back."

"Thanks. I'm so hungry." Seras releases her and steps back.

_Daniel, take the rest of the group back. We're done. I'll make sure Amanda gets back. _She feels his acceptance and follows the group with her senses as they head back toward the mansion before taking Amanda's hand.

"Come, let's get you what you need."

It doesn't take them long to find him, the scent drawing Seras unerringly to him. Amanda's eyes widen as she takes in the stag grazing peacefully in the thicket below them. She glances at Seras fearfully.

"I don't want to kill him." Amanda mouths. Seras shakes her head and motions her to stay before leaping down.

The stag's head comes up abruptly, meeting Seras's gaze. Neither move for a long moment than slowly the stag starts to weave on his feet. As Sears approaches the stag's head dips down, the deer slowly lowering himself to the ground. Once settled Seras motions to Amanda.

"I put him to sleep Amanda, he's fine. Come on down." Amanda leaps down, approaching hesitantly.

"I thought you didn't want us feeding from anything living." Amanda asks. Seras nods.

"For now no, but I do intend to take everyone out separately and teaching them how to take blood from the living properly, without killing. Now come, let me show you how it's done."

* * *

_Thanks for being so patient everyone, i know this update is long in coming. Between work, family, and finals it's been a crazy two weeks! Hoep you enjoyed the update and since it is now break, i do plan on updating more often, i promise! lol, just stay with me!_


	9. Chapter 9

The Second Glass  
Chapter Nine  
_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh).  
__The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, although there probably will not be any citrus for (definitely several) chapters.  
__Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it.  
__Enjoy._

* * *

The cup of tea sits forgotten at her elbow where it rests on her desk, empty blue eyes staring out into the suddenly barren darkness of her office.

"Sir Integra?" She lifts her head slowly to look at her closest friend, at least living anyway, and Walter meets her gaze with concern. "Are you all right, Sir Integra?"

"I'm fine Walter." She says softly, looking away back to the darkness. She hears his quiet harrumph of disbelief before he suddenly slides up to her side. He reaches down, tapping the teacup gently.

"I have come to know that if the tea goes untouched, there is most definitely something on your mind, Sir Integra." Walter says softly, his knowing gaze locked on her.

"How old am I Walter?" Integra asks, not looking up at him. She hears his chuckle.

"Not nearly old enough to be asking that question, and I am much too old to be answering you, Sir Integra." He hesitates. "Why do you ask?"

Integra suddenly raises, her dull countenance swiftly changing to rage.

"Damn you Alucard!" she yells at the empty room before turning and stalking toward the balcony. Walter follows, startled by her outburst.

The cool night air embraces her, cooling her rage. Walter waits silently behind her, waiting for her to speak.

"Did you know Walter? Of what my father asked of Alucard?" She asks. Walter nods.

"Indeed. He informed me of it shortly after."

"What do you think?"

"I believe that his decision is wisest, but I am just your humble butler Sir Integra, and will follow your orders to the letter." Integra turns back to him, studying him in the waning moonlight before heaving a sigh.

"I should have known I had lost him the minute he brought her back with him three years ago." Integra murmurs softly. She meets Walter's gaze; suddenly appearing the young girl she had been years ago. "I feel as if for the first time in my life, I have no idea what I'm going to do." Walter offers a smile and gestures toward the doorway.

"If I may suggest Sir Integra, a nights rest and a good breakfast tomorrow might be in order before we dwell on such things again." Integra chuckles slightly and follows his lead inside, her stride sharp on purposeful once again.

"Indeed Walter. Sounds like a wonderful idea."

Three weeks later Seras collapses onto her bed and sighs wearily, stretching and reveling in the feel of her mattress.

_Two weeks in New Orleans to track down a group of ghouls during Mardi Gras. I swear I think I would rather take on Anderson and the Iscariot than do that again. _Seras thinks to herself.

In her pocket her cellphone chirps and she pulls it out, studying the blinking screen a moment before groaning.

"Got to report in." She mumbles, reluctantly rising from her bed, promising herself a quick shower and long nap immediately afterward as she heads for the door.

Up on the roof Seras pauses, letting the night once again fill her senses before she dials the phone. It only rings once, as it has every time she's called over the last three weeks.

"Report in, Seras." Integra snaps across the phone.

"Just returned from a mission to New Orleans to destroy a group of ghouls. They were created by at least three vampires but were sloppy, vampires that created them were probably young. They were a bit tricky to track due to the massive amount of people there but my team worked perfectly. No incident involving the public and no deaths aside from the ghouls. Mission accomplished and if I may say I never want to have to do that again. Thank the maker that Mardi Gras only happens once a year." Seras says in a rush. Across the phone Integra chuckles.

"Glad to hear it, Seras. How is everything else progressing?" Seras leans against the wall beside the staircase, staring up at the moon.

"Well. The team is training well together and the twin's telepathic abilities are growing exponentially every night. Daniel is turning into a very competent second in command." Seras hesitates. "I do have my suspicions about Matt though. He is not progressing as well as the others and there is just something about him that strikes me wrong, something I can't place."

"If he becomes a problem Seras, you know what you need to do." Integra says sharply. Seras nods.

"Indeed Sir Integra."

"I'm ordering you to come back alive. Is that understood? The Iscariot organization is on the move and we have lost track of at least three of their Section 13 agents within the last week. Watch yourself." Integra demands. Seras smiles.

"Yes Sir!" she snaps back. An awareness sweeps over her and Seras's gaze scans the roof wearily. "I must go now. Something's approaching and I can't identify it from here."

"Seras wait." She pauses, thumb halfway to the disconnect button when another voice rings across the phone. Her heart slams in her chest and her breath catches as she hears his voice.

"Hello police girl."

"Master." His chuckle is music to her ears and she presses the phone closer to her ear, closing her eyes as she listens to his voice.

"Integra assures me that you are not being a weakling during your mission but I thought I would check in on you myself, just to make sure." Seras scowls at the phone.

"This is the first time you talk to me in a month and that's what you have to say to me?" She snaps. His laughter warms her heart and she can't help but smile.

A gunshot rings out, shattering the peace of the night. The pain slams into her chest, stealing her breath away and she moans, her hand lifting to her chest. She feels blood soaking her glove and looks up to see a vampire across the rooftop, gun leveled at her and an animalistic grin on his face.

"Seras!" Alucard's voice snaps across the phone before it suddenly disintegrates in her hand as the second bullet destroys the phone before impacting her shoulder. She stares at the remnants of her phone in her hand before scowling up at the vampire.

"You made me hang up on my master asshole. I will make sure you die slowly for that." Seras growls, her eyes shining red in the darkness. The vampire's smile broadens and he steps down from the railing to the floor, thumb pulling back the hammer again.

"Not if I don't put a bullet in your brain first."

The vampire's eyes suddenly widen as Seras disappears, reappearing directly in front of him, a breath away. Her hand snatches his neck, squeezing hard enough to snap his throat as she jerks his head to the side. She can feel the bullet still burning in her chest as she pulls him against her.

"Like I said…slowly." She whispers against his skin before she buries her fangs in his throat. She makes sure to tear the skin, digging deep and the crimson flow swiftly soaks her shirt as she takes from him. He convulses in her arms, trying to push her away but she is unmoving, draining him nearly dry before releasing him. As the last of his blood flows from the wound she snaps his neck and throws his body from the roof, stepping up onto the railing as she watches his body fall.

Far below on the grass she sees her team dispatching the last two vampires, the twins taking out one while Daniel rips the heart out of another. Samuel stands guard near the door, Reece and Jess behind them. Seras steps off the railing and lands gracefully on the grass, studying the corpses on the lawn.

"Who are they and how did they get here?" She demands. Daniel straightens over his kill and turns to her.

"They are from New Orleans, the three vampires that made the ghouls. They must have tracked us here, followed us back." Seras turns to Reece and Jess and the red head backs up a step.

"Dear god Seras are you all right? You're covered in blood." She looks down at her shirt and licks her lips.

"Fine. He got a lucky shot off, that's all." Amanda is immediately at her side, checking the wound, watching as the bullets work from her skin and the wound seals shut. She flashes Seras a quick smile and backs away. Seras is still staring at the corpse of the vampire that she had drained, brow furrowed as Daniel stops beside her.

"What is it?"

"If they so easily found us, than who else can? That and where is Matt?" Daniel frowns.

"He was already in the building when we left to hunt. He said he wanted to stay behind. He was already in his coffin by the time we were ready to leave." Seras's eyes narrow as she scans the forest around them.

_The attack was a failure. All three vampires were taken out within five minutes._

_It wasn't a failure per say. This can still work to our advantage. We still have you._

_Indeed but for how long?_

_You would not think of betraying us._

_Of course not, I value my un-life. _

_Indeed. Phase one complete, on to phase two. You know what to do._

_Right._

I know i keep saying this over and over but thanks to everyone for the great support and feedback! I shall do my best not to disappoint =)


	10. Chapter 10

The Second Glass

Chapter Ten

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, although there probably will not be any citrus for (definitely several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Matt bolts out of the building, only his supernatural speed preventing him from bowling over Jess as he skids to a halt on the front lawn.

"I heard gunshots! What's happened? What did I miss?" He says in a rush. Samuel looks up from dragging a corpse across the yard toward the trees.

"The fourth vampire just bolted for the woods! Go track him down while we finish here!" Samuel exclaims, jerking his head toward the woods. Matt nods.

"Right! I'll handle it!" Seras catches his arm barely in time, shooting Samuel a look.

"Oh would you knock it off. There's no fourth vampire Matt, there was only three." Matt stares at her in surprise than turns to Samuel. The vampire gives Matt a wide grin and a wink and Matt growls, launching himself at Samuel. The other dodges and the game is on, tag racing around the clearing as Seras just shakes her head. Amanda laughs as Alex suddenly joins in, tacking Matt hard enough to send all three of them crashing into the trees.

Reece and Jess join Seras, Reece leaning down to whisper to her.

"I have another phone in my office you may use if you wish." Seras nods, meeting Amanda's gaze.

"Make sure they don't hurt each other to bad." Amanda laughs, flame red hair flying as she spins and disappears, running into the forest after the three tussling boys.

Seras excuses herself into the small council room off Reece's main office, shutting the door behind her. The phone sits in the middle of the table and Seras sits atop the table, dialing a fake number. After assuring herself there's no tap that she can pick up on she dials Integra's office.

"Seras? Are you all right?" Integra demands before the first ring is finished.

"Yes Sir Integra. He did get a few shots off but I'm already healed." She hears the quiet sigh of relief across the line and lets one out herself.

"Was it the Iscariot?" Integra asks quietly.

"I don't think so. Not unless the Iscariot has started hiring vampires to do their work." The silence on the other end of the line sends a shiver of dread through her. "What are you not telling me?" Seras asks quietly.

"There has been a massive decrease in vampire attacks in Ireland, yet very little activity we have been able to find from the Iscariot organization or Section 13." Seras sighs, her tired mind racing against the pull to sleep.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that the Iscariot organization is starting to employ vampires?"

"There is that chance, yes." Seras sighs again, glancing at her watch.

"I'll do some more investigating tomorrow night. For now I'm putting the building in lock down."

"Seras." Alucard's voice is much more reserved now as he comes on the line and Seras smiles.

"I'm not on speaker phone am I?" She asks softly. There's a brief pause.

"No."

"All right I'm going to say this so just humor me. You don't have to say anything, just listen. I miss you. A lot. I can't wait until the day that I can return to your side. Even as far away as I am, I never feel like I'm alone during the night because I know that you are by my side, if only in my heart. I know that sounds sappy as hell but it's the truth. I love you. Now if you want to hang up on me, go right ahead."

There is a long stretch of silence on the other end and Seras sighs, about to set down the phone when she hears the last two words she ever expected to hear.

"Me too." Seras's jaw drops and she stares at the wall as suddenly Integra's voice comes over the line.

"I have no idea what you just said to him Seras but you'll have to let me know someday. I have never seen him act like this before." Integra states over the phone. Seras frowns.

"Like what?"

"He gave me the phone and immediately went outside. He's just standing outside on the balcony staring at the sky." Seras smiles, picturing him in her mind, without his hat, jacket, and sunglasses, as she sees him and she chuckles.

"Maybe someday Sir Integra. I have to go now, it's getting closer to dawn and I have to rest. The wounds still haven't healed completely yet and I lost a bit of blood."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Integra asks, her voice softened with concern. Seras smiles.

"Yes Sir Integra. Good night."

"Good night Seras."

Integra sets the phone down and turns to contemplate Alucard. His lean form is lit by moonlight, his coat the only thing moving as a breeze crosses the open balcony. His back is to her so she cannot see his face but she can see by the slope of his shoulders, by the familiar posture of his body that he is relaxed.

Without a hesitation Alucard reaches up, Integra watching in surprise as Alucard removes his glasses, folding the arms and tucking them into a pocket. His hat is removed next, dangling from his hand a moment before it slips to the tiles.

Integra hears Walters's small sound of surprise as Alucard slips off his jacket, discarding it next to the hat and steps away, toward the ledge.

_It is truly rare to see him like this. _Integra thinks as she watches the dark form stop at the railing. Raven hair blows gently in the breeze, nearly down to his knees. He leans down, resting pale hands atop the railing. He does not move for the longest time and just as Integra makes up her mind to join him Alucard swings his body up and over the railing, disappearing into the night.

* * *

A little short, i know, but i will say that it's completely intentional! =)


	11. Chapter 11

The Second Glass

Chapter Eleven

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, although there probably will not be any citrus for (definitely several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Authors Note**: In the next chapter or two there may be a lemony scene in which Alex and Amanda are involved. I will let you know right now that there will not be any incest in my stories. Ever. While others may write on that topic, and that is their own right, I will reassure everyone now there will not be any form of incest in any of my stories._

_Also I realized while back reading that I made a small mistake in chapter 6. I said that Daniel made Alex and Amanda when according to the series only a female can make a male vampire. I'll straighten that out in this chapter. You'll see how. =D _

_And now that your curiosity is probably piqued, Enjoy!_

* * *

Seras is fresh out of the shower and vigorously rubbing her hair dry when there is a knock on the door. It is so faint she nearly doesn't hear it through the towel around her head but as she pulls it free she hears the knock again.

Carefully tucking the towel around her body she pads to the door and opens it a crack, keeping her body behind the door as she does.

Daniel stands in the hallway outside her room, looking decidedly nervous. Seras opens the door a little wider and flashes him a smile.

"Evening Daniel. What's up?" He frowns at her, at least what he can see of her through the crack in the door.

"Is now a good time?" He asks wearily. She laughs.

"I just got out of the shower. Give me one minute to get back into the bathroom than come on in. We can talk while I get dressed." Without letting him reply Seras shuts the door and hurriedly scoots across the room to the bathroom. Her door opens just as she slips inside and she can hear Daniels hesitant footsteps as he enters her room.

"So what's on your mind Daniel? I gave everyone the night off." Seras says to the shut bathroom door. Outside she hears Daniel clear his throat.

"I require…I would appreciate your assistance in a matter of some importance." This gives Seras pause as she tugs her shirt up over her head.

"Importance? Is everything all right?" She asks.

"Yes, for now." Thoroughly confused Seras finishes dressing and heads back into the main room. Daniel is standing near her table, drumming his fingers on the smooth oak surface in a fast but steady rhythm.

"Daniel sit. Let's talk." He waits for her to take a seat before seating himself, remaining sitting rigidly in the chair.

"Alex and Amanda came to me last night and asked to be freed." Daniel states. Seras frowns.

"If they wish to leave the group than they need to come talk to me." Seras says rather sternly. Daniel shakes his head.

"Not freedom from the group, Seras. Freedom from me." Seras's eyes widen and she remains silent, contemplating this as Daniel continues. "They both told me that they wish to remain with the team but feel that being bonded to me as they are is only preventing them from reaching their full potential. They feel as if it is only a hindrance to the team."

"And how do you feel about this?" Seras asks softly. Daniel sighs, relaxing slightly in his chair.

"I am unsure. Alex and Amanda are both young vampires, unstable still. They have much to learn as well as…" His voice dies and he gives Seras an almost helpless look. She smiles.

"You are afraid that if you free them, than they won't look to you as their master, their maker, anymore. Am I right?" Daniel nods.

"Yes." Seras flashes him a grin.

"I was afraid of the same thing. I was afraid that if I drank blood of my own free will, my master would no longer be my master. Alex and Amanda will always be your children, and you will always be their master. There is nothing short of a second death that could break that bond. Even now, halfway across the world I can feel my master's presence." Seras's eyes grow distant and she smiles a slow, gentle smile. "It's so strong sometimes I would swear that he's here, even though I know he is not."

Daniel studies her a moment than heaves a heavy sigh.

"Will you help? I have never done this before." Seras nods and leans back in her chair.

"Will you tell me the truth?" Seras asks, pinning him in place with her gaze. Daniel looks away uneasily.

"Truth of what?"

"The truth of who is Alex's maker." Seras asks. "Only a female draculina who drinks the blood of a virgin male can make a vampire. Last time I checked, you're not a chick." Daniel chuckles at her frank statement.

"When I found them, Amanda and Alex were so near death I did not think I could save them. I felt the spark of life that remained in Amanda so I turned her. I barely made it in time. The conversion took no time at all for her. I could not sense the spark of life in her brother but she insisted that she could. I do not know if it's the link between them because they are twins that allowed her to feel what I could not but I had no choice but to let her turn her brother. She refused to leave his side, even if that meant meeting the sun." Daniel pauses, his gaze distant. "Amanda was taking blood of her own free will within an hour of being a vampire, Alex shortly after that. They took to being a vampire like they were born for it. I was kind of envious of them. That is why I never allowed them to be free. I feared them."

Daniel's gaze focuses on Seras and she can see the fire of determination in his gaze.

"No more. They deserve the freedom that you and I both know now. I would like you to oversee the process, to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Seras nods.

"I will but I have to warn you about something. Taking blood from your master is not simply a release from the bond, it can be a release in several ways." Seras says rather pointedly. "It is not uncommon for the two to…" Her voice dies as Daniel nods, holding up a hand to stop her.

"I understand that and have made sure that Alex and Amanda understand as well. That's why we'd like you there. Once Alex has taken Amanda's blood, what can we do to help alleviate that." Daniel asks, sounding decidedly uncomfortable. Seras thinks.

"Besides the passion there is also an intense hunger, a bloodlust. Once Alex has taken Amanda's blood I will take him out into the forest to hunt. That will get him away from you and Amanda as well as give him the opportunity to cool off." Seras says with a small smile. Daniel smiles a slight smile.

"Amanda has already made it clear to me what she wishes in this matter." He says softly. Seras can't help but smile.

"Even a blind man would notice the way she looks at you." Daniel shrugs and looks away as Seras laughs.

"So when will all this happen?"

"They suggested tonight, since everyone is off and most of the rest of the team is scattered." Seras nods and rises, stretching before nodding toward the door.

"All right, let's do this."

* * *

Daniel leads her to the conference room and as the door opens both Amanda and Alex jump up from their seats. Seras studies them with a serious expression a long moment before addressing them.

"Both of you are absolutely sure that this is what you want?" She asks. Alex and Amanda both nod and Seras smiles slightly. "Alright than. Considering that this requires some privacy, I suggest we take this to the roof."

* * *

Up on the roof Daniel stands to the side, watching silently as Seras speaks with Alex and Amanda.

"Now if I may suggest, Alex you take from her wrist. It will not take much." Alex glances at Daniel uneasily than at Seras.

"What about after that?" He asks hesitantly. Seras nods toward the forest.

"You and I will be leaving." Alex immediately blushes clear up to his roots and stutters, backing away before Seras stops him. "Not for that. There are other ways."

At this Alex calms somewhat and faces his sister. Seras steps back as Alex smiles down at Amanda, that smile dying as he sees tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry for making you do this, little brother." Amanda whispers. Alex smiles and wipes away a tear with his thumb.

"I could not have asked for more big sister. You have given me a second life, the most precious gift I have ever received, and you shall do it again tonight. It's all I could ever ask." Amanda smiles and holds up her wrist. Alex takes her wrist gently in his hands and glances at Seras. She nods and Alex brings Amanda's wrist to his lips.

A soft gasp from Amanda is all that is heard as Alex takes from her wrist. When Seras sees Alex's grip begin to tighten on her arm she steps forward, clamping a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alex that's enough. Let's go." Seras says firmly. He takes a moment to withdraw and when he does she can see the raging lust and hunger in his eyes. She nods toward the woods before leaping off the roof, only glancing behind her once to make sure that Alex is behind her before she disappears into the trees.

Up on the roof Amanda turns to Daniel only to find him standing directly behind her. He captures her face in his hands, staring down at her.

"Tell me you're all right." He whispers, his voice rough. Amanda nods slowly.

"I am but not for long if you don't kiss me damn it."

* * *

A bit longer this time and i hope you like. A bit of lemonaide in the next chapter to commemerate the begining of summer. ;) _(Also the return of a rather familiar figure.)_

Again thank you so much for all the great reviews and support so far! This story has exceeded all of my expectations and it's all thanks to readers like you. (OMG i've been watching too much PBS!)


	12. Chapter 12

Fan Fiction The Second Glass Chapter 12 ~ 5 ~

The Second Glass

Chapter Twelve

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, and yes, there is some lemonade here._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

_Would you like some ice with this lemonade?_

* * *

_It's done._

_Good. The order has been given to move in. Make sure the targets are not interrupted._

_It will be easy._

_Do not get cocky. She is not one to toy with anymore._

_Yeah yeah I got it. I need to go, it's starting and they're not moving slowly if you get my point._

_Indeed. Begin the operation._

His lips meet hers with an urgency that takes her breath away and Amanda whimpers as his hands find her body. Daniel grips her shoulders and pulls her roughly against him before running his hands down her body. Amanda threads her fingers though his hair, tilting her head back as Daniel's lips leave hers, following the curve of her throat to her shoulder. His fingers toy with the hem of her shirt, shifting it against her skin slowly before sliding his hands up her shirt. His palms slide across warm skin, fingers dancing as he finds his target.

Amanda arches her back, grinding her hips against his as his hands cup her breasts through her bra.

Suddenly Daniel steps back long enough to pull Amanda's shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor near them before sliding an arm around her waist and jerking her back against his body. His breathing is ragged and she can see the tip of a fang against his lip before his head descends. He kisses her collarbone, tongue darting out occasionally to taste her as his hands unclasp her bra and slide it free of her body. He releases a feral growl of lust as he sees her breasts in the moonlight.

"My god you are beautiful." Daniel whispers against her skin. Amanda grips his upper arms, fingernails digging into his skin as the lust and hunger rages through her.

"My body feels as if it is on fire. I'm so _hungry._" Amanda whispers, standing up on tip toe to kiss this throat longingly. "Please let me." She whimpers.

Daniel pushes her away gently and meets her gaze.

"Let's head inside first." She shakes her head.

"No. I want you here. I want you to take me under the stars, in the night where we both belong." Daniel casts a dubious glance at the cold stone floor of the roof.

"Here?" Amanda smiles coyly and steps away from him, sliding her hand from his and backing up.

"Follow me."

He does, his gaze never leaving her as Amanda picks up her discarded clothing and strides across the stone toward the staircase. Instead of heading inside she swerves around the landing and behind it, trailing her fingers along the wall.

On the opposite side Daniel stops, surprised to find a mass of pillows and blankets. Amanda stops at the edge and turns to face him with a smile.

"A surprise from Seras." Daniel frowns.

"How could she have known with enough time to do this? I only told her an about an hour ago." Amanda nods.

"Seras has mastered manifestation. And from what she said to me before she left her master did this for her." Daniel nods and approaches Amanda slowly, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her as she drops the clothing once more.

"Kind of makes me regret no thinking of this sooner." Amanda reaches behind her, slowly sliding the zipper of her skirt down and letting it fall down her hips to the stone. She sets out of it, back onto the blankets as she holds her hand out to Daniel.

"It doesn't matter. Come to me Vampire."

Amanda's husky voice coupled with the sight of her standing bathed in moonlight in nothing more than her panties undoes him and Daniel joins her, shucking his shoes and socks before stepping onto the blankets. He is clad only in his shorts now, his body aching against the suddenly rough fabric. Amanda looks him over and smiles.

"You're still more dressed than I am." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Is there anything you won't say?" He asks. Amanda smiles.

"If you don't like what I'm saying, come over here and shut me up." Daniel steps onto the blankets and wraps a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her toward him.

"If you don't like what I'm wearing, why don't you take care of it?" He counters. Amanda smiles up at him as her hands drift south.

"I just might."

Her fingers find the hem of his shorts and dabble there, teasing his skin with her fingertips before dipping lower. Her thumb finds the button, than the zipper of his shorts and undoes both slowly. She drops to her knees, sliding the clothing down as she does. Her heart beats faster as she sees that he wears nothing beneath his shorts. Her hands trace his length slowly, her fingers trailing along him before she reaches up and takes his hand.

A slight tug brings him down to his knees and he wraps his arm around her, pulling her close as he dips his head. His mouth on her breast sends her heart racing and her blood boil.

His hand finds her waist and slides down, curving around the front of her hip to tease her, his fingertips teasing and playing with the curls there. Amanda presses her hips forward, against his hand and she hears him give a breathy chuckle before sliding his fingers to her center. Tremors spread through her as he strokes her slowly, teasing her slick entrance.

Daniel shifts until he is sitting on the blankets, pulling Amanda into his lap. A few well placed slices and her panties fall away from her body, freeing her completely. She straddles his lap, draping her arms around his shoulders as she presses her breasts against his chest. She dips her head, nipping and licking at his neck gently with her fangs.

"Do it." Daniel whispers hoarsely, his voice strained. He tips his head to the side, giving her full access to his neck as he continues to stroke her. Amanda's breathing comes in short gasps as Daniel slides first one finger, than a second into her, thrusting slowly with his fingers. Amanda moves her hips, riding his fingers slowly as she nips his neck harder, still not drawing blood.

"Take me, Daniel." Amanda whispers heatedly. "I want you to take me before I lose my mind." His fingers leave her and she nearly moans at the feeling before she feels the head of his erection against her entrance.

"I have heard that it will hurt, but not for long. I promise." Daniel murmurs in her ear before thrusting up slowly. Amanda throws her head back, biting her lower lip as he stretches her, his thick length filling her with agonizing slowness. She tries to move, to take him in further but his hand on her hip stops her. She feels him there, his head against her barrier and he holds her tighter against him, his lips brushing her shoulder before he bites, snapping his hips up at the same time.

Amanda cries out, the sting bringing tears to her eyes as the lust explodes through her. Daniel releases her shoulder, a slow swipe of his tongue healing the small pinpricks as he seats himself completely within her. Amanda's arms tighten around his shoulders as she lowers her head, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He whispers. She can hear the strain in his voice and nods, the pain fading swiftly. She moves her hips experimentally and Daniel groans.

They set a slow pace, Daniel giving her time to adjust to his body. Amanda continues to hold onto him like a lifeline as the slow stokes drive her to the brink. His thrusts quicken as he slides a hand up her back to cup her head gently, guiding her to his neck once again.

"Do it Amanda, please." Daniel gasps. Amanda has to force her mind to focus as she kisses his throat. She can feel his racing pulse beneath her lips and her gaze shifts to red before she sinks her fangs in.

His blood fills her mouth, sweet nectar that sends her toward the edge. She moves in time with Daniel, urging him faster as she draws from him. She does not take much before leaning back and sealing the wounds. Amanda grips his shoulders and leans back, Daniel's thrusts reaching deeper. She feels his response, his body tensing beneath her as he reaches the pinnacle and one swift, hard thrust sending her over the edge as well.

* * *

Seras finds the buck first and is on him before the deer realizes it. A touch and a strong mental push sends the animal to sleep, his legs buckling and the deer toppling to the ground as Alex lands beside her. Seras nods toward the deer.

"Drink your fill Alex. It will help sate the hunger and calm you down." He hesitates.

"I will kill it if I do." He says regretfully. Seras nods.

"There is no other way. Not unless you want to take the time to hunt several deer down. Hunting season is approaching and I think the hunters would grow suspicious if they find a bunch of deer with bite marks. I have put him to sleep. He won't feel anything." Alex nods and drops to his knees beside the animal. Seras backs away, keeping a careful watch around them as Alex surrenders to the ancient instinct.

A breeze plays through the trees, bringing to her a scent she is unfamiliar with. She turns a slow circle, keen eyes piercing the darkness but still she sees nothing.

_There is another human out here…no wait…damn!_

"Alex we got to go now!" Seras snaps, reaching down to grab Alex's shoulder. He rises and stumbles back in a stupor.

"What…?" Alex slurs, stumbling back as Seras shoves him toward the trees.

"Run now!" She snaps at him again before a sinister chuckle fills the trees. Her blood runs cold as memories come flooding back. A lone figure appears behind a tree, glasses glinting in the night.

"Hello again my little Draculina. Miss me?" Seras curses again and turns her upper body, red gaze meeting Alex's.

"For the love of God Alex RUN!"

* * *

Their heartbeats slow, Amanda resting against Daniel's chest, her body flush with his. They lie stretched out on the blankets, wearing only the moonlight. Daniel's eyes are watching Amanda, her face tilted up to his.

Her hand resting on his chest stills from the small circles she had been tracing there and he frowns as her brow knits.

"What is it?" He asks softly. She sighs.

"Seras mentioned to me that I would be able to see better than before. I think I know what she meant now." She murmurs.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see your memories playing out in my head Daniel. They're so strong, so visible. Everything you've done in your life I can see." Her voice sounds haunted as she whispers to him and his arms tighten around her.

"Fight them back Amanda. Push them back." He urges her. Amanda closes her eyes and for several minutes she does not move or speak. Daniel watches her, his gaze locked on her face. His mind recalls what Seras had told him while they had walked to the meeting room earlier that night.

"_The blood memories of the maker can be strong, nearly overwhelming. The stronger the master, the harder it is for the other to cope. I nearly went mad when Alucard freed me. You haven't been alive long, Daniel, but you have done much and you do carry strong blood. Amanda may have a hard time coping with it. If you doubt her at all, you must lock her away; keep her isolated until Alex and I return. If you don't there is a possibility she will go mad. You can't let her free if she does or she will kill everyone in the mansion. God forbid that happen and she get out. Do you understand?"_

"Fight them Amanda. Please. Push them back. I know you can. You're the strongest willed person I know. You can do this." He urges. She opens one eye and smiles.

"I have but I like to think that you get worried about me so easily. You're just a big softie aren't you?" She says teasingly. Daniel sighs in relief and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Hardly."

Somewhere below them, deep in the mansion a sound reaches them and Daniel sits bolt upright, pushing Amanda back.

"What is it?" Amanda asks but he hushes her, listening. The sound comes again and Amanda recognizes the sound.

"That was a scream." Daniel jumps to his feet, grabbing Amanda's clothing and tossing them to her as he drags his shorts up his hips.

"That was Jess."

Just as Amanda pulls her shirt on Samuel bolts around the corner. He stops short and yelps before turning his back. Daniel can see the back of his neck turning red as he stutters.

"So...rr...ry!" Daniel growls in frustration as Amanda chuckles behind him.

"What do you want Samuel."

"Ghouls are attacking the mansion! Reece and Jess are trapped in their office. No sign of Matt anywhere and the ghouls have already flooded the first floor."

Daniel claps Samuel on the back as he bolts past him, Amanda on his heels.

"Any sign of the head vampire?" Daniel calls back to him as Samuel follows.

"None."

"Amanda and I will go ahead. We'll clear the path to the office. Samuel, you get Reece and Jess out of there and up to the roof. Amanda and I will handle the rest of the ghouls. Just get Reece and Samuel safe!" Daniel growls, his eyes beginning to glow red as he, Amanda, and Samuel descend the stairs into the mansion.

* * *

Well another chapter. Insomnia's a wonderful thing. lol. I know i say this every time but i just want to thank everyone for the fantastic feedback! The Second Glass has recieved over 15,000 hits and over 60 reviews! Thanks everyone so much!


	13. Chapter 13

Fan Fiction The Second Glass Chapter 13 ~ 3 ~

The Second Glass

Chapter Thirteen

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, although there probably will not be any citrus for (definitely several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

The hall outside the office is choked with ghouls but Daniel and Amanda swiftly set to work. He watches her out of the corner of his eye, pride filling him as he sees her movements are quick and clean as she moves through the ranks. By the time they reach the doors and Samuel bursts through them both Daniel and Amanda are breathless. They stand on either side of the door, watching the hallways in either direction. Inside the office they can hear Samuel's quiet words and Jess's sobbing.

"Daniel. Need your help in here." Samuel says from the office. Amanda and Daniel share a look before he ducks inside, Amanda taking up station in the middle of the doorway.

Daniel hesitates when he sees the scene and dread fills him.

Reece is sitting with his back to the desk, legs stretched out before him on the floor. He has a gun in one hand, the other over a large piece of cloth pressed to his chest. Jess is kneeling at his side, trying hard to keep quiet as tears roll down her face.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. I never knew ghouls could shoot a gun. I never knew." Jess repeats, rocking slightly. "It's all my fault!"

Daniel strides up to her and grabs Jess's arm, hauling her to her feet.

"You will listen to me and listen to me good Jess. You need to shape up and get it together. You need to help Amanda and Samuel get Reece up to the roof. You hear me? Get to the roof!"

Amanda ducks inside the office, appearing at his side.

"There are no more ghouls on this floor but I can hear them below. They're trashing the rooms. It doesn't sound like there are many of them left." Daniel nods and points to Reece.

"You help Jess and Samuel get Reece to the roof." Amanda nods as Daniel turns away.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to clean this place out." Daniel growls, heading for the door. Amanda follows him out, waiting till they are out of sight before grabbing his arm. She spins him around and kisses him hard before pushing him away.

"If you get a scratch on you I'm gonna be pissed." She says softly. Daniel chuckles and gives her a mock salute before disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

Once on the roof and Reece's wounds taken care of Samuel and Amanda prowl the rooftop, watching the forest intently.

_Where is Seras and Alex? And where is Matt? Damn him for disappearing like this. I wonder if Seras and Alex are all right. _The thoughts flash through her mind, her worry mounting with each passing minute.

Far below a window explodes outward and three ghouls are catapulted out the window, followed by Daniel. He finishes them off easily before turning and looking up at the rooftop. Even from three stories away she can see him smile. He gives her a thumbs up.

_The mansion is cleared. I can't find any more ghouls in the building but it's pretty trashed inside. I'm going to go look for…_His voice dies as he hears something she can't and he spins to the forest, crouched and at a ready. Amanda looks as well, unable to see anything at first.

Daniel sees it first and jerks in surprise before looking up at Amanda, fear on his face before he leaps toward the trees.

_Amanda get down here now! _He yells in her mind.

"Samuel! Stay here!" She yells over her shoulder before leaping from the roof. She lands without incident and her heart leaps as she sees Daniel helping someone from the trees.

Alex leans heavily against Daniel, the latter practically having to drag the younger man from the tree line. Alex is covered in blood, his shirt soaked with it. Amanda takes his other arm, alarmed as he hisses in pain.

"Alex what happened?" Amanda asks softly as she checks his wounds.

"We were ambushed. Seras saw him first and seemed to recognize him." Alex pauses. "She sounded so afraid. Whoever that was, he scared the hell out of her."

"What else?" Daniel asks as they reach the building.

"She told me to run. I was going to stay and fight but the man attacked. He was so fast I barely dodged." Daniel lowers Alex to the ground carefully, Amanda kneeling beside him.

"But all this blood… You aren't wounded that badly. Where'd all the blood come from?" She asks, dread filling her. Alex leans his head back, his expression pained.

"It's Seras's."

* * *

They manage to get Alex to the rooftop and Jess immediately begins tending to him despite his repeated assurances. Amanda can see her hands trembling as she bandages one of Alex's wounds, remaining silent. Reece is sitting nearby, looking to be in quite a bit of pain but alive. Samuel is standing at the edge, keeping watch when Daniel approaches Amanda.

She wraps her arms around herself, suddenly appearing small and frightened as the events of the night catch up to her.

"What are we going to do? Seras is gone, Reece and Alex are wounded, Matt's disappeared…What are we going to do Daniel?"

All the vampires on the roof suddenly flinch as a high pitched, incessant screech fills the air. Amanda and the others clap their hands over their ears, Reece and Jess watching in confusion.

"What is that noise?" Daniel says through gritted teeth. Jess's abrupt shriek draws their attention and Daniel jerks, staring in the direction she's pointing.

Bats suddenly flood the rooftop, their wings and small bodies battering against them. Jess throws her body across Alex's, shielding him from the bats.

Daniel's eyes widen as a presence suddenly cloaks the entire rooftop in a dark malevolence, an intense and ancient power so oppressive Daniel has to remind himself to breathe.

The bats vanish and the noise ceases, sending the rooftop into silence.

Daniel straightens, the rest of the group following suit than shifting toward him as he faces the being on the other end of the rooftop.

Tall and lean he stands silently, arms behind his back. A dark gray suit and crimson overcoat blend into the night. Long ebony hair moves silently in the breeze.

Red eyes take in the group before looking directly at Daniel. Faint memories arise, images he recognizes are not his own and a name surfaces.

_Alucard. _His voice breaks the silence of the night, full of deadly intent.

"Where is Seras Victoria?"

* * *

Boom Boom Boom...


	14. Chapter 14

The Second Glass

Chapter Fourteen

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, although there probably will not be any citrus for (definitely several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

His voice is raw with power and rage. The very shadows tremble at the sound of the ancient's anger. He does not move but his eyes take in everything, Alex shrinking back in terror as the crimson gaze settles on him.

"Are you Alucard? Master to Seras Victoria?" Daniel states, stepping forward to draw his attention. The crimson gaze comes to rest on Daniel and a shiver runs up his spine. "Are you _the _Alucard?"

"Answer me now you pathetic dogs." Alucard snaps. "Where is Seras Victoria?" Lethal fangs, unchanged in all the centuries, flash in the darkness. Daniel swallows nervously. _Lying now will only get us killed._

"She has been taken. She is not here."

The red gaze bores into him a moment more before sliding to Alex.

A moment to late Daniel guesses his intent. Before Daniel can even move Alucard has crossed the roof and grabbed Alex, hoisting the young vampire up by the neck.

Amanda leaps to her brother's aid but Daniel stops her, pulling her against his body as she struggles against him.

"Let me go!" Amanda cries. Daniel tightens his grip on her.

"That is Alucard, Seras's maker. We don't' stand a chance against him. There is nothing we can do." He whispers to her. Amanda gives a whimper of fear as Alucard tightens his grip on Alex.

"Explain yourself. Now." Alucard growls, the demand low and feral.

"I was with Seras when we were attacked. We were ambushed. I was only able to get away because Seras fought them off. She made me leave!" Alex pleads as Alucard's gaze narrows.

"We shall see."

Amanda and Jess both scream, Daniel struggling to hold Amanda back as Alucard jerks Alex close to his body, savagely biting the exposed throat.

Alex lets out a strangled cry as Alucard suddenly releases him, tossing him aside. Daniel releases Amanda, letting her run to her brother as he approaches Alucard.

The vampire stares out at the night, his gaze distant. Despite the violence of his attack only his lips are stained red. Daniel has to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"Alucard? " Crimson eyes flick back to Daniel only a brief moment before going back to the night. Daniel takes that as a sign to continue.

"Please allow us to assist in getting Seras back." Alucard scowls.

"You and your group have done enough. One of the people that took Seras is one of your own."

Daniel's blood runs cold and he takes a step back.

"Who?"

"It was Matt."

Alex says softly behind him. Daniel turns to face him, startled. Samuel and Amanda are helping Alex sit up, the wound on his neck healing swiftly. "Matt and another guy was there, a monster of a dude. He was huge and he kept laughing."

"Laughing?" Daniel asks. Alex nods.

"A really creepy ass laugh too." Alex remarks with a shudder.

"You didn't recognize anything that would help us find them?" Daniel prods. As Alex shakes his head Alucard speaks.

"I know." All eyes turn to him and Daniel backs up to see a gleeful malevolence in Alucard's gaze, a slow and feral smile gracing blood stained lips.

"His name is Father Alexander Anderson of the Iscariot Organization." Alucard looks up, blood red gaze tipping up to the cloudless night sky.

"Oh this is going to be fun."

* * *

"Damn you Alucard!"

Integra's voice screams out from the phone. Alucard merely chuckles and hands the phone to a rather hesitant looking Daniel. Behind them the others are all sitting together, talking quietly amongst themselves. Daniel glances at the phone then up to Alucard, watching as the vampire turns and walks away. Daniel puts the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell are you?" A very pissed off Integra snaps.

"I am Daniel, second in command under Seras Victoria."

"Good, at least someone who will bloody listen to me." The heavy English accent growls through the line. "Listen to me good vampire. You will do exactly as I say. Reece and the Secretary will remain there. We are sending medics there since they cannot go to a regular hospital for obvious reasons. You and your vampires will come here. Alucard will bring you back. Tell him to return now."

Alucard's hand on Daniel's shoulder causes him to jump as Alucard speaks.

"She is just angry that she cannot figure out how I got here." Alucard points out, loud enough for Integra to hear over the phone.

"Just get back here now dammit!" Integra yells over the phone before the line goes dead. Alucard laughs as he takes the phone back. Daniel turns to follow as Alucard strides across the deck toward the others.

"So how did you get here?" Alucard shoots him a look and remains silent. Taking the hint Daniel changes topics. "So I guess I'm going to go make flight arrangements to England than."

The phone in Alucard's hand rings again and he answers it, listening intently as someone speaks on the other end.

"Yes Walter. We'll be there." Alucard states before shutting the cell phone.

"Travel arrangements have been made. Tomorrow night we go to London."

* * *

Sorry for the delay folks but i had to try to survive mid terms! So in return for your patience, double chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

The Second Glass

Chapter Fifteen

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON, although there probably will not be any citrus for (definitely several) chapters._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

The jet cuts over the moonlit ocean, high over the drifting clouds. The cabin is dimly lit, the small lights built into the ceiling barely illuminating the quiet cabin.

A glint near one corner of the cabin is the only sign of movement as the cloth slowly shifts down the blade. The slow, methodical cleansing of the blade continues until every inch of the blade is clean. Anderson sets down the bayonet and picks up the next, grinning in satisfaction as he takes in the sight of the blood stained steel before placing cloth to blade, purifying the metal with each swipe of the cloth.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and stroke your sticks the entire flight?"

The cloth stills halfway up the blade and he scowls over the blade at the opposite end of the cabin.

A long coffin rests diagonally across the end of the cabin, bright silver chains wrapped around it and within the vampiress is blissfully silent, unlike the thing occupying it's lid. A blanket is draped over the top of the coffin. Matt lies on his stomach, his upper body supported on his elbows. A pair of headphones rest around his neck and a small DVD player is balanced before him. Even where he sits Anderson can hear the high pitched, rapid speech coming through the phones.

"Go back to your cartoons you undead whelp." Anderson growls. Matt scowls right back.

"They aren't cartoons, it's Japanese Anime man. Get with the times. Anime rocks." Anderson merely shoots him another glare before glancing at the coffin. Matt thumps the toes of his boots against the lid.

"Don't worry, she's sound asleep. The wounds you have her and the trank I nailed her with will keep her out for a few days, no matter how powerful she is." Anderson gives Matt an irate glare.

"I do not need reassurances from a heathen." Anderson growls before focusing again on his blade, envisioning whetting the blade again by dicing up the impertinent undead maggot across the cabin.

To his ire Matt suddenly begins attempting to mimic the speech, failing horribly and then laughing when he mispronounces a word and says something completely inappropriate.

Andersons grip on the bayonet tightens and he's two seconds away from stabbing the hell out of the kid when the intercom next to his head crackles to life.

"Father Anderson, we will be landing in ten minutes." Across the cabin Matt gives out a happy yelp and shuts off the player.

"Thank the maker in heaven!" Anderson scowls and loosens his death grip on the blade.

"Amen to that." He mumbles under his breath as he reaches for the seatbelt.

* * *

They disembark the plane, stepping onto the deserted tarmac. Anderson takes up position next to the cleric, watching as the coffin is taken from the plane and loaded into the hearse. Matt moves to stand beside Anderson but he glares down at him.

"You know your place." Anderson growls at him, jerking his head toward the hearse. Matt glares up at him, muttering under his breath as he heads for the hearse.

"You made it just in time, Father Anderson." The cleric beside him says softly. Anderson looks down at him, a grin spreading across his face.

"So they're on the move once again?" He asks. Across the tarmac Matt hesitates before leaping into the back of the hearse, shutting the doors behind him.

The cleric watches this than nods.

"Indeed. Hellsing is on the move again. We have reports that a Hellsing owned jet took off from a remote airport in the northeastern United States and is on its way across the Atlantic. They will arrive just after sunset tonight." Anderson looks up at the sky, grinning toward the east and the soon to be rising sun.

"Well than we should prepare. This time I will get him for sure, I swear it."

* * *

The chopper blades are just slowing as Daniel and the others leap from the helicopter to the landing pad, hurrying out from under the spinning blades. Alucard had left the helicopter first but as Daniel scans the area he sees no sign of Alucard. Only an elderly gentleman waits for them at the edge of the walkway, the short concrete path leading directly to a limo.

"Right this way please." The man calls. Daniel approaches him, stopping a few feet away and studies him. The black slacks and white shirt are immaculate, jet black hair and sharp eyes taking in Daniel as well and Daniel smiles slightly.

"You must be Walter. Seras spoke quite highly of you. It is an honor to meet you." Daniel says with a head bow. Walter chuckles.

"I do believe that she may have overly exaggerated my prowess, knowing her." Daniel studies him, noticing the slight shifting of the muscles in his arms and can feel the shift in the air as if something shifts and moves around him. Daniel shakes his head.

"Oh, I think she was dead on. Shall we?" Daniel asks, gesturing to the limo before setting off, the others following closely behind.

Walter watches them climb into the limo before following and he swears he can hear Alucard's laughter on the breeze as he climbs in, shutting the door behind him.

...

"So, is there anything we should or should not do around Ms. Hellsing?" Amanda asks hesitantly. She, Alex, and Samuel are seating across from Walter and Daniel in the back of the limo. The driver guides the limo effortlessly across the immense grounds as Walter shakes his head.

"Sir Integra." He corrects. "Not really, just don't do anything uncouth. Mind your manners." He warns. Amanda nods hurriedly and Daniel looks out the windows, watching the trees and grassy areas fly by.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"We are going to Hellsing headquarters. Sir Integra wishes an audience with you before you settle for the day."

Amanda's awed whispers and Samuel's whistle of praise let Daniel know that the headquarters have come into view. He turns in his seat, watching as the immense building grows ahead of them. The elaborate and graceful work of the buildings face give the structure an imposing and somewhat sinister air to it, the dark windows giving it an almost standoff-ish appearance.

The limo pulls to a stop before the doors and they all pile out of the limo, Daniel and the others watching the limo depart before ascending the stairs. Walter enters first and Amanda sidesteps closer to Daniel as they enter a huge lobby. Walter stops near the middle, giving the group time to study their surroundings.

Amanda's hand finds Daniel's arm and he feels her grip tighten as she stares all around her. The entire lobby is made of different shades and colors of marble, a large staircase ascending to a balcony on the second floor. Hallways disappear further into the building even with his excellent hearing Daniel can barely hear any sounds of life coming from the building.

"Walter this building is beautiful!" Amanda says in a hushed voice. Walter chuckles.

"Why thank you."

Amanda notices it first, Daniels arm under her grip suddenly tightening and the way his entire body goes still. Looking up she sees that he is staring up at the balcony again, his gaze intense. Amanda looks as well and her breath catches as she sees someone standing at the railing staring down at them.

Sharp, hawk like blue eyes almost seem to glare down at them. Fair features are matched with a sharp pin stripe suit. Platinum blonde hair cascades freely down the woman's back, unhindered to fall in waves. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she does not move.

Behind her the shadows seem to darken than move, Alucard emerging from the darkness to stand just behind the woman and to the side. He is staring down at the group as well, his gaze locking on Daniel. Amanda sees his eyes wide suddenly as the woman speaks. Her voice is sharp and clear, commanding and precise as she smirks down at them.

"Welcome to England. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization and your boss. Any questions?"

* * *

And now that the players are assembled, let the play begin!


	16. Chapter 16

_The Second Glass_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_This chapter rated M for mm mm good. Lol_

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

_"_Escape Seras. Escape from the pain. Dream Seras Victoria…"

_She is back in her house, her little one bedroom apartment in town. She is lying on her bed, an occasional and very welcome breeze coming in through the open windows. The heat of the day lingers in the room, fighting a losing battle with her air conditioner._

_The dull throbbing just behind her eyes reminds her why she has her blindfold on and for the millionth time she curses the heat induced migraines. Pulling her mind away from the pain she pictures the room she is in._

_The windows are open, allowing the cool night air into the room. Her pale yellow curtains flutter in the breeze. Moonlight cuts a path across her floor and rug. The room is simply decorated, the pale colors of the room giving the small space a welcoming appeal._

_Her blankets are like velvet against her bare skin, cool against her body. The scent of her favorite laundry soap reaches her, the light scent of orchid caressing her as she stretches out atop the blankets._

_Once in the seclusion of her room she had deftly and quickly shed her clothing down to her underwear. She chuckles as she remembers joyfully tossing her bra in the vicinity of her laundry hamper._

_She stretches again, cherishing the cool air from her air conditioner as she drifts between waking and sleep, her headache fading and the cool air swirling around her lulling her toward the oblivion of a good nap._

_The touch is so gentle at first she mistakes it for a breeze until she feels lips meet the top of her foot. The soft caress of cool lips against her skin causes a shiver to run down her spine. She lifts her head, about to speak when another voice murmurs to her._

_"Trust in me." A familiar voice whispers, laden with wonderful promises to come. _

_She surrenders to him, relaxing back as he returns his attention to her foot. He draws her feet together, both hands massaging her feet as he places a kiss atop each foot. His tongue darts out, dampening her skin before he continues up her legs._

_Delicate fingers trace the curves of her feet and up her ankles. Palms meet skin as he caresses and kisses his way up her calves._

_As his hands meet her knees the bed dips, his bare chest brushing her shins as he leans over her._

_The only sound in the room is the gentle hum of the air conditioner and the vehicles on the street outside. He doesn't speak, he doesn't have to. His touch speaks volumes to her body, whispering unspoken words of endearment and reverence to her body, heart and soul. The sensations of his hands and lips on her skin sets her body on fire, a heat unquenchable save for one thing, something she knows on a primal level only he can provide._

_She shivers in anticipation, hands gathering the blanket in tight grips beneath her as he works his way further up her legs. Her body moves with a mind of its own, her hips shifting restlessly as his fingertips trail p her inner thighs with aching slowness. She hears herself whimper in her ascribed darkness as his hands dance across her skin and hips._

_Without conscious thought she accommodates him, his chest fitting between her knees as he continues to caress her, enticing her to newer levels of passion and fueling the fire within her with a simple touch or reverent brush of his lips. His hands trace the curve of her hips up to her waist before he trails his fingertips down to her belly. She pants, biting her lip as his hands investigate further._

_His fingertips trace the edge of her one remaining garment. He slides further up her body, kissing her belly as he slides his fingers under the cloth. Her body burns for his touch as he slowly slides one hand under the garment to her center, his fingertips teasing her curls._

_She burns for him as he continues to tease her with one hand, his other sliding slowly up her thigh and to her waist. _

_His hand leaves her body and he slides further up her body, lavishing her bellybutton with a quick dip of his tongue before moving on._

_She fights the urge to moan as she feels his breathe blow gently across one nipple, his knuckles following the curve of her other breast. Lips brush her nipple as he grips her other breast as if to memorize the feel and weight of it in her hand. His lips close around her peak and his tongue teases her relentlessly. She arches her back, pressing her body against his and moans at the heady feeling of his weight pressing her into the mattress in return._

_Her hands find cool skin and travel up the curve of his hip, tracing the play of his muscles across his back. Her fingertips find his hair and she threads the soft strands through her fingers as he lays his body fully against hers, his lips brushing her ear._

"I am coming for you, Seras. You will return to my side, Draculina Seras Victoria."

* * *

Thank you everyone for your patience with me. All i have to say is this: Mid Term and Finals Weeks. I am working on some serious plot development for the rest but right now I hope you enjoy this brief interlude. Thanks so much for all the great responces! Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Fan Fiction The Second Glass Chapter 17 ~ 2 ~

_The Second Glass_

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**I just would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews as well as their patience lol. Had a few things turn 180 in my life but I'm back on track now and eager to finish The Second Glass.**_

* * *

Following Daniel's lead the young vampires follow Walter downstairs, deep within the basement to a long stone corridor.

"We have special accommodations for vampires down here, free from sunlight and silver." Walter explains as they walk. "Each room is furnished with a bed, but a coffin can be arranged if you so prefer. There is no drinking of anyone on the grounds, and blood will be brought to you daily. It is not recommended you be about the grounds until given the word from either Alucard, Integra, or I. The people here are just now used to seeing Seras around, and will not take kindly to strange vampires wandering about."

"Will any hunting be allowed in the woods?" Amanda asks from near the back. Walter glances behind him.

"Do you know how to do it properly?" He inquires. Amanda flushes and nods furiously.

"Yes. Seras taught me." she says softly. Daniel swears he sees a flash of a smile on the old man's face before he turns back to the hall before him.

"Indeed I bet she did." Around a bend he stops, gesturing before him. "Here are several rooms, all of which are at your disposal except the two at the far end. Those belong to Seras. I don't think I need to tell you where Alucard is." Walter remarks. Daniel shakes his head.

"No, I am sure we can find him if we must. Thank you Walter." He nods once before turning and in moments he is gone.

The group stands silent in the hallway a long moment, all staring at Daniel and he heaves a sigh.

"We know what we need to do. We are here to rescue Seras."

"What about Matt?" Amanda inquires. "What do we do about him?" Daniel's gaze hardens and he clenches his fists.

"I will rip his heart out myself." He hisses.

"A very interesting attitude." Alucard's voice echoes through the hall. All of them stop and look around, Amanda spotting the elder vampire at the end of the hall. He leans against the wall, red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"A very interesting attitude indeed. How will you do that, Daniel? You're fighting skills are mediocre at best." Daniel scowls and moves to the front of the group, facing off with the vampire.

"I may be young compared to you but I have something that you seem to lack. Passion. I want to rescue Seras. I want revenge on Matt for betraying is. I want his blood for endangering Seras and betraying us all. I may not be at your level, or even at Seras's level, but I will beat him." Daniel says firmly.

Silence fills the hall, the others behind Daniel murmuring softly as Alucard and Daniel stare at one another.

Finally Alucard stands, approaching them slowly. His boots on the stone silence the murmurs behind him and Daniel does not budge as Alucard stops just a foot before him.

"You are young, impertinent, and weak." Alucard states. Daniel stares right back at him.

"Well you're an asshole." Daniel hears Amanda's startled squeak behind him but he ignores it, refusing to break his stare with Alucard.

After a long, tense moment of silence Alucard laughs quietly, backing up a step.

"You truly did spend a lot of time with Seras. You have inherited her attitude and mouth as well. It will be interesting working with you all." Alucard murmurs before disappearing into thin air, only his quiet laughter remaining.

Daniel stumbles as Amanda claps him soundly across the back of the head.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She exclaims. "He could have killed you for talking to him like that!" Daniel rubs the back of his head and turns to them.

"That was a test. He wanted to see if we would simply be weak and cower before him or if we would stand up, defy him and prove our courage before him. I suspect if he had deemed us less than what he liked, we would find ourselves on the next plane home or even worse, his dinner. Get to bed everyone. The sun will be up in a few hours. Tomorrow night we scout the grounds, feed, and begin looking for Seras."

* * *

_again thanks to all the reviews and support. I am already halfway done with chapter 18 so look for it some time next week! _


	18. Chapter 18

Fan Fiction The Second Glass Chapter 18

_The Second Glass_

_Chapter Eighteen_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

After rising and a quick feeding Daniel calls them all together in his temporary rooms.

"Once we find where Seras is being hidden we will have to act quickly." Daniel states. "This won't be tag out in the woods guys, the enemy will be out for blood. We need to work on our strategy of how to take the Iscariot on. First, let's collaborate what we know."

"Shouldn't we invite Alucard to sit in on this as well?" Samuel asks. "He is the most senior vampire here." Daniel gives Samuel a pointed look.

"Well if you would like to go and ask him in, go right ahead." Samuel's face blanches slightly and he shakes his head, sitting back in his chair.

Amanda squeaks and points to the door, everyone turning to see Alucard step through the door. He stands just inside the doorway, smirking as he scans the group.

"What? A secret meeting without me?" He inquires. Daniel faces him, arms across his chest.

"Well we would have invited you but to be quite frank you are absolutely terror-inspiring." Alucard's deep laugh echoes through the room and his form begins to fade as he responds.

"Sir Integra wants you upstairs. Now."

Even Daniel is impressed as he and his group enter Integra's offices. Tall, slate colored walls and a solid gray carpet extend all the way to the far wall, the entire wall a series of windows. Beyond the night is illuminated only by the lights from the building and the sliver of moon in the sky. An immense desk sits at the far end, two figures behind the desk. Sir Integra sits behind the desk, Walter standing just behind the chair. A series of chairs are set up in a semi circle before the desk.

"Have a seat." Integra says, gesturing toward the chairs. As they cross the room Daniel sees movement on the balcony, a stirring against his senses but also a hidden warning.

_Behave yourselves. _Alucard's voice murmurs in Daniel's mind. He glances once at the figure on the balcony before shooting a glance at Amanda. She nods before turning her attention back to Integra.

"I have called you all here tonight because of this." She lifts a long, narrow envelope for them to see. "It is from the Escariot. They claim all innocence from the incident in America and add their condolences for the loss of one of our own." Daniel scowls.

"How considerate of them." He growls. Integra nods.

"Indeed. I now know that they have Seras." Beside him Amanda sits forward, elbows on her knees.

"How do you know that?"

"Because the only ones that knew of our collaboration with America as well as the fact that we planned to set up a base in America was the Queen, Walter, and I. Alucard didn't even know until the plans were already set in motion. The only way Iscariot could have known was through a spy."

"Matt." Samuel growls, his hands tightening into fists. Integra nods.

"We are not sure when they began enlisting the undead but it is confirmed through one of our own spies that this Matt is a spy for the Iscariot organization. Who among you three has taken Matt's blood?"

"None of us, Sir Integra." Daniel breaks in. "As leader of the group I forbid the group to feed off of each other unless it was an emergency. We never got into a confrontation severe enough to warrant taking the blood of one of our own." Integra sighs and leans back in her chair.

"Alucard?" His name is softly spoken but the elder vampire responds, appearing at her side in an instant.

"Yes, my master?"

"Have you found her?"

"I know that she is with them, in Ireland. The sea impedes me but I know she is there. She is deep underground; in one of their hidden bases on the Northern tip of Ireland."

"Walter, get a hold of Penwood. Have his get us all aerial photography of Northern Ireland. Alucard, keep searching please. We must find her. Young vampires, you are to remain on the grounds but are free to roam within. Do not feed off of any humans, what so ever. You need blood, head to the kitchens or go hunt. There is plenty of game on the grounds. Be back underground in your rooms by two hours before sunrise."

Integra opens a drawer, drawing something out and tossing it to Daniel.

"A cell phone. Only Alucard, Walter, and I know the number. Keep it on you in case we need to get a hold of you. You're dismissed."

Instead of leading everyone back underground the group finds the nearest exit. Only when they are in the woods do the three stop.

Amanda leans back against a tree, stretching her legs out and breathing in deep.

"Oh it smells fantastic out here!" Amanda exclaims, stretching her arms high over her head. Daniel hears Samuel chuckle in amusement at Amanda's excitement before Daniel feels a soft tap on his shoulder. He looks to the side to see Samuel beside him, a sly expression on his face.

"Let's learn the lay of the land. Tag!" Samuel taps Daniel on the shoulder before abruptly disappearing. Daniel turns when he hears Amanda's chuckle.

"Catch me if you can!" She calls over her shoulder as she disappears into the trees. Daniel glances between the two before making his decision, disappearing into the treetops after the sound of Amanda's laughter echoing through the trees.

* * *

_Hello Everyone! Sorry for another shorty of a chapter, got cut low on time. I've got 19 in the works and should have it up in a day or two!_


	19. Chapter 19

_The Second Glass_

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Why do we taint this holy ground with a heathen? Why not just let me slay the little Draculina and be done with it? We are the Iscariot Organization, put on this earth to destroy heathens and here we are feeding her!" Anderson exclaims, throwing his hands into the hair in exasperation. He strides down the corridor, his anagry steps echoing sharply in the silence. Beside him a tall, lean man strides confidently, his footsteps only a light tap on the stone. Silver hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, fingers knitted together behind his back. He walks at at Anderson's side, easily keeping up with Anderson's impossibly long stride.

Maxwell smiles a slow, confident smile a sharp contrast to Anderson's anger. One hand lifts, gesturing toward the door at the far end of the cooridor.

"Do you know what we are feeding her, Anderson?" This gives him pause.

"No." Anderson admits, clearly peeved.

"We are feeding her holy blood."

"What good will that do? Her body will simply overcome the holy blood. It will be excruciating, I will give you that, but it will go away." His companion lifts a finger, stopping him from continuing.

"Indeed you are right. That is unless you give it to her through an i.v. Keep the flow of blood constant Anderson, that is the key." Anderson's lips curl back into a feral grin.

"I see."

The pair continues a way down the corridor and Maxwell notices a hesitation in Anderson's steps as the echoes of the screams reach them. An animalistic gleam comes to his eyes and Anderson picks up his pace, reaching the door at the far end of the hallway first.

Matt is standing in the corner to the right of the door, only his eyes moving as he watches Anderson and Maxwell at the door. Anderson gives him a sneer, Maxwell ignoring him completely as Anderson opens the door.

The screams from within grow so loud Maxwell flinches as he follows Anderson in.

The blonde Draculina is hanging suspended from the ceiling by her wrists, her ankles shackled to the floor. Both sets of chains are taught, holding her immobile. Several i.v. stands are bolted to the floor surrounding her. Two hold bags, dark crimson even in the bright lights of the room. Small tubes run from the bags to skin. The draculina is clad only in her bra and panties, the only remnants of her clothing. Two needles are taped into place in her skin, one on each side of her belly button.

Her head is thrown back, her eyes squeezed shut as she pants, her skin drenched in sweat from the pain. Tremors wrack her body and as she shakes fresh blood drips from one of the needles, tearing a scream from her again.

Anderson suddenly grabs her chin, jerking her head forward and backhanding her hard. The scream cuts off, her eyes flying open. Red, tortured eyes meet his in terror and agony before they close again against the blinding light. Her cries are reduced to whimpers as Anderson laughs.

"The great Alucard's little pet draculina. Look at you now. Nothing but a pathetic weakling! A joke!"

"Anderson." Maxwell snaps. "Let us return. We have much to discuss before the offensive against the enemy." Anderson's eyes glint with gleeful malice as he circles behind Seras, fisting her hair and yanking her head back.

"You are on holy ground, I know you can feel it. There is no one coming for you, no one to save you. We will use you to draw that protestant whore and her little pet out and slaughter them both. If you're lucky I'll let you see them again, as I dangle their decapitated heads before your eyes. If I'm feeling nice I might stake them to the wall in front of you." A sob wracks her body, followed by a whimper as Anderson laughs maniacally, following Maxwell from the room. The door slams shut, leaving Seras in the agonizing brightness.

Outside Maxwell pauses, turning his gaze to Matt. The young vampire remains unmoving, his back against the wall. His gaze meets Maxwell's, the pair staring at each other only a moment before Matt looks away. He hears Maxwell give a low chuckle before there is a sharp snap.

Matt looks up to see Maxwell snap his fingers before pointing at him. Anderson glances between them before grinning, spinning and grabbing Matt by the throat.

"And now for you, undead filth, your just reward."

Three days and nights pass at the Hellsing compound before word comes. During that time Daniel, Samuel, Amanda, and Alex all train together, the woods around the Hellsing compound becoming a new and intricate playground. With each passing night the atmosphere around the Hellsing mansion becomes darker. Long into the night the lights of Integra's offices are on, the tea kettle brewing constantly. Walter can be seen wandering the halls, his once sharp gaze distant, every now and then rubbing his wrist.

Alucard is rarely found, only seen in Integra's offices or occasionally out on the grounds.

It is late on the third night, Daniel and Samuel stalking Alex and Amanda through the treetops when Daniel's phone rings. Startled he nearly falls from the branch he perches on as he scrambles for the cellphone in his pocket.

As he snaps the phone open Amanda and Alex appear on the ground beneath Daniel's branch, staring up at him pensively.

"Daniel here."

"Report to my offices immediately." Integra snaps into the phone. "Do not delay."

"What's going on?" Daniel inquires, nodding back in the direction of the mansion. The three others are already on the move as Daniel turns, leaping down to the ground and taking off at a run. His steps quicken as Integra responds.

"We found her."

* * *

_First part of a double chapter upload for you! nothing like a killing spree on a computer based role playing game to get the muse going lol. (My muse requires sacrifices! She likes ogres lol)_

_Hope you enjoyed and on to chapter 20!_


	20. Chapter 20

__

The Second Glass

_Chapter Twenty_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

As the sun sets the screams end, Anderson waiting a few more minutes before unlocking the door.

The room within is dim, the fading sun providing little light in the space. Three walls and the ceiling are a dark tinted glass, special tempered glass that lets in only a fraction of the sun's natural light. The floor itself is concrete with small, intricate crosses making up the darker grey pattern on the floor. The fourth wall that contains the doorway is brickwork, the outer layer of wall and inner layer seperated by a thin layer of silver.

Anderson shuts the door behind him, hearing the lock click into place by the guard outside.

A steel plate laced with silver sits in teh middle of the floor, chains running up from the floor to trap the being kneeling on the floor.

The scent of scorched skin fills the room, small whisps of smoke rising from the blackened skin on the beings back. Quiet whimpers can be heard, the only other sound aside from Anderson's footsteps as he approaches the vampire. He kneels before him, grabbing the tangled hair and jerking the victim's head back.

Matt let's out cry of pain as the charred skin on his exposed neck and back are moved, Anderson forcing his head up to look at his face.

"Night has fallen, vampire. Tell me, how was your day?" He chuckles as Matt only whimpers again, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just kill me and get it over with." Matt says throughgritted teeth, his voice hoarse from screaming. Anderson laughs.

"Oh i don't think so. We still have use for you. We won't be letting you die just yet."

"You betrayed me. You and the Iscariot promised me that I would be free of your organization once i did this for you."

"You betrayed your friends and even that cute little vamp you like so much. Just for your own freedom. Betrayal is in your nature, vampire. There is no honor among creatures of hell."

"You dishonored your promise to me. What's that say about you?" Matt retorts. Anderson growls in rage, backhanding Matt so hard his nose snaps. Matt jerks against the restrains, letting out a groan as Anderson stands. He drops a bag of blood on the floor at Matt's feet and heads for the door, a swift knock causing teh door to unlock. As it swings open Anderson smiles over his shoulder at Matt.

"Enjoy your meal vampire. If you can reach it."

In Integra's office she hears several thuds from behind her and swivels her chair around to see the four younger vampires landing on her balcony. They file in silently to stand before her desk, each expression apprehensive. Beside her Walter looks them over, unfazed as Alucard appears at his side out of thin air. Integra acknoledges his presence with a nod before speaking.

"I was able to contact one of our spies within the Iscariot organization and they just got word back to me a few minutes ago. Apparently the Iscariot organization has an underground base in Northern Ireland, near the town of Badrick. We were able to get a rough estimate of where the base is but the spy was discovered before he could get us the rest of the information. It is too close to dawn for you all to reach the area of the base before the sun rises. We will spend the rest of the night preparing for the assault and teaming up. For now go feed well and meet back here in one hour."

Once the four young vampires are gone Integra turns to Alucard. He is standing back near the windows, a shadow among the shadows themselves. Walter catches the quick gesture of Integra's hand and he disappears out the door as well without a word.

Alone in the office Integra leans back in her chair, contemplating the vampire before her.

"Alucard. You know something." She says softly. He does not respond at first, and when he shifts his gaze to her Integra mentally flinches. The red eyes, once holding a spark of some emotion, weither it be malice or jest, are now dead. The cold red gaze remains on her a long moment before he looks away.

"I have been searching for Seras ever night since the day she disappeared. Before i could sense her, dim as it was i knew she was there."

"And now?" Integra inquires softly. She sees one white gloved hand clench into a fist.

"I cannot feel her. Since sundown i have not been able to sense her at all, only darkness."

Silence reigns a long moment, Integra collecting her thoughts before speaking.

"Should we call off the plan?" She asks. Alucard shoots her a glare, rage flaring in his maroon eyes.

"No. She's not gone, i just can't sense her." He snaps. Integra sighs.

"Is that hope in your voice Alucard?" Integra prods. This seems to catch him off guard and he stares down at her. After a moment she sees a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You have truly rubbed off on me my master." Integra shakes her head and taps the tip of her cigar on its ash tray.

"I am your master. If i wasn't rubbing off on you i would be failing my duty as your master."

As he fades she hears Alucard's' chuckle.

"Indeed. See you in an hour, my master."

* * *

Mwahahahaha. Hope you liked this chapter! Definitally more on the way, just hammering out a few last minute details as we speak before starting chapter 21. Should be up soon!

thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

_The Second Glass_

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Unit one report. Do you see anything?" The staticy voice crackles through his headpiece. He winches, startled out of his half doze and looks around. Standing on the roof of the short two story building gives him a view of the short driveway and the well manicured lawn that hugs both sides.

A sound above alerts him and he watches as a small, swift object darts across the night sky.

"Only a bat home base." _Getting some dinner just like i plan to once my shifts over. _

"Roger that. And do try to stay awake unit one." He scowls around him, searching for their camera. Unable to find it he shifts on his feet, his rifle moving from one shoulder to the other as he stares out into the night.

Daniel perches in a treetop, watching the lone sentinel at his post. The man is clearly agitated about his situation, several times over the last hour has he seen the small amber glow of a cigarette. The moon is high overhead, a sliver of a moon barely casting any light on the surroundings.

He wears all black, from his turtle neck down to his boots.

Leaves shifting near him alerts him and he looks down to see Amanda shifting on her branch in the tree beside him. She is also dressed in all black, her hair French braided into a tight weave down her back. On the branch directly above her brother Alex glances at Daniel, his patience obviously starting to wear thin.

On the ground Samuel is leaning his back against a tree, blending in perfectly with the shadows. All four vampires can hear the quiet words being spoken fifty yards behind them. Alucard and Walter are talking softly, making last minute plans.

Time slips by, the moon shifting further across the sky. Daniel watches the figure on the roof pensively, an hour passing before he sees the figure's head dip down, the gun sliding slightly on the man's shoulder.

"He's out." Daniel whispers, not turning his head. The three around him tense, the voices behind them stopping.

Alucard appears from the shadows beside Daniel, staring out at the building.

"We move in five." Alucard states before disappearing again. Daniel nods and turns his attention to his group.

"Remember now. Alex and Samuel, you're with Walter. Create enough of a distraction to allow us to get inside than fall back, only attacking enough to keep them distracted. Amanda, you're with me and Alucard. We get into the building and head underground as soon as possible. We search for Seras than get the hell out. Alex and Amanda, keep telepathic link at all times, keep us informed on what's going on. Alex and Samuel, you provide back up for Walter. You obey all of his orders as if they are my own. We meet back at the rally point fifty clicks north of here once we get Seras out. Understood?"

A chorus of quiet affirmatives is all he needs and he jumps down, the four meeting on the ground. They wait in silence until Alucard and Walter appear only a few minutes later.

"I am assuming that everyone knows what to do?" Walter asks, adjusting his leather gloves as he talks. The four nods and he smiles.

"I have ordered Alex and Samuel to follow your orders to the letter." Daniel states. "All I ask is that they come back in one piece if possible." Walter nods before turning to the other two men.

"Come along kids. It is time for the Iscariot to learn what it means to cross the Hellsing Organization." Alex and Samuel give each other a high five as they follow Walter from the trees.

Alucard waits until the three are gone before turning to Daniel and Amanda.

"Do not slow me down." He states. Daniel and Amanda both nod. "These people will be out for our blood. Slaughter them all. Do not give them the chance to strike."

Amanda's face pales slightly before she nods and Daniel glances at her before looking at Alucard.

"They will pay for what they have done." He states in a cold voice. Alucard almost seems to smile before the first explosion rocks the building across the field. A huge fireball consumes part of the building, a cloud of smoke rising up into the night sky as alarms start to shriek within the building.

"All right then, let's go." Alucard states before disappearing, Daniel and Amanda right behind him.

* * *

I know it's a short one but please be patient! My muse decided to take a short nap but i'm having a group writing session tonight so we'll get her up again in no time! I dont' have internet on the weekends so look for an update (possibly double chapter) on Monday!


	22. Chapter 22

_The Second Glass_

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

_Happy Holidays Everyone! In tribute to the season, you all are invited to the Second Glass Cast Holiday Party!_

_(*Note: this is as if the characters are taking a break from the series, not in character.)_

_((*Well, maybe Anderson and Alucard a bit lol))_

_Better to be fashionably late, the party is already started but let's take a look in on the fun!_

* * *

The room is brightly lit, the outside wall's tall windows are open to the cool night air and lined with festive multicolored lights. They flicker and blink with the music playing through the speaker system built into the ceiling. Though it is one of the smaller audience halls within the Hellsing Mansion, it seems much larger with the colorful and cheerful holiday decorations. Wreaths and garlands are strung along the golden walls, mistletoe adorning the tip of each chandelier that hangs from the ceiling. Smaller bundles of greenery adorn the long row of tables along the inner wall with food in disarray from thier previously, perilously constructed displays by the hands or tongs of the guests.

Voices keep a low octive, barely discernable over the sound of music wafering through the air and the atmosphere has a touch of uneasyness to it despite the effort to create holiday cheer.

Seras leans from her perch atop a chair arm, arms crossed under her evergreen clothed chest. She scowls at the cause of most of the hate and discontent that lingers in the air, undescernable by most of the people in the room. Her soft green short sleeved shirt is lined with red, matching her short skirt and thigh high stockings. Her feet, always so comphortable in her combat boots, are now adorned with curly toed slippers. Each curl is ended with a bell, said bell the reason she keeps her butt planted on the arm of the chair.

"He could at least pretend to be socialable. I know he can do it. Hell, I've even heard him say the word before so i know he knows what it means!" On the other arm of the chair Jess laughs aloud, reaching across to pat Seras's knee. She is dressed identical to Seras, adorned in green and red. Her elf hat is sitting crooked on her head.

"Don't worry honey, not all men are like him! Sometimes i wish i could get Reece to tone it down. Have you seen him within the last ten minutes? He was doing a faceplant into the chicken enchilladas." Seras frowns and scans the tables till she sees Reece seated at the buffet table, a plate full of enchilladas and rice before him as he digs in.

"Who brought enchilladas to a christmas buffet?" Seras asks. "That isn't usually a christmas food." Jess laughs.

"I brought it just because i knew he wouldn't be able to resist it!" Seras chuckles and both women look down at thier companion finally speaks.

"Seras, please remind me just how long i have to remain like this." Both women looks down to see Walter sitting rigidly in the chair, his eyes locked on Seras. She grins widely and reaches over, adjusting his snowy white beard.

"Oh come now Santa, you agreed so readily to play this role, i thought you would love to sit and listen to all the wonderful little wishes that the staff and cast's children have! Oh look, here comes another one now!" Seras and Jess hope down and approach the mother and child approaching, the child staring eagerly at Santa.

"Have fun Santa!" Seras calls over her shoulder, heading for the table.

...

Across the room Daniel watches Jess and Seras tackle the buffet bar and heaves a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his neck wearily. Beside him Samuel and Alex both nod in agreement.

"Why did we agree to this?" Samuel murmurs. Daniel shrugs and Alex wraps an arm around each of thier shoulders.

"Because we're a sucker for the ladies, and that's what got us in trouble." Alex states. Samuel laughts.

"That and you're scared of Integra." he whispers, casting a glance toward the corner occupied by the blonde. Alex scowls at him.

"You're scared of her too, elf ears." he snaps, reaching up to flick the plastic ear adorning Samuel's ears. He laughs and returns the gesture to Alex's fake ears, the two starting to tussle before Daniel grabs thier ears, stretching the elastic before releasing. Both yelp as thier ears snap back into place against thier heads.

"Enough you two. Go entertain the kids that just came in before they go to see Walter." The two younger vampires nod, Samuel snickering as he walks away.

"You mean Santa." Samuel says over his shoulder. "Come see Santa!" He calls, turning from Daniel to the children. Daniel only leans back against the wall, the cool night breeze floating in through the window the only solice in the room. If not for the breeze he would have vaulted the railing and been in the woods before anyone could blink.

_With Amanda of course. _His gaze travels to the source of his thoughts and he sees her across the room, near the corner where Integra leans. Amanda, Matt, and Maxwell are talking in the corner, deep in conversation. Amanda looks up as his gaze finds her and he sees her blush slightly before looking away.

...

"So tell me Amanda, how many bases do you guys have in America exactly?" Maxwell asks, swirling his red wine slowly in his glass. Amanda looks away from Daniel and shakes her head.

"I'm not telling you that! I can't Maxwell, you know that."

"Oh come, no harm will come of it, i swear." Maxwell says, resting his free hand over his heart. Amanda laughts and taps his shoulder with a finger.

"You have no concept of 'player knowledge is not character knowledge' do you?" Maxwell looks at her, brow furrowed in confusion and Amanda only laughs. "Thought so!" Matt glances between them and sighs.

"Amanda, it's official. You are such a geek!" She smacks his shoulder soundly, caushing his drink to slosh dangerously close to the rim.

"I'm a dork, not a geek! All gamers are dorks." She laughs aloud before Maxwell gives a small smile.

"Now. Back in my day we were geeks. Guess that times do change." He remarks behind his glass. Matt and Amanda stare at Maxwell in shock before Amanda starts laughing so hard Matt has to take her glass, saving the contents from the swift drop to the floor.

...

In the corner Alucard watches everyone behind his red glasses, the soft light from the chandeliers and the merry laughter grating on his every nerve. Though he remains emotionless outwardly his companion is far from passive.

"I can't believe i allowed Seras to talk me into this nonsense." Integra grates through her clenched teeth. Alucard lets out a low chuckle.

"Come now Integra. You seemed to like the idea at first." Integra shoots him a glare.

"Yes, when it was only going to be the cast from the England based Hellsing Organization. Seras never made mention of the American base or even inviting the Iscariot cast here. She's lucky she intercepted them at the gate or else they wouldn't have made it on the grounds."

"That's only in the series." Alucard remarks. Integra lets out a rather unladylike snort.

"Wanna bet? How much longer is this going to last?" She growls. Alucard shrugs.

"Until people leave." Integra's hand tightens on her glass of egg nog.

"At least the food is halfway decent." She grumbles, taking another deep swig of her egg nog.

Alucard turns to see Anderson approaching, Integra noting his approach as well. They don't speak until Anderson is standing directly before them.

"I hate this kind of thing." Anderson states. "I only came because the kids from the orphanage are here to see Walter in that rediculous outfit." Integra snorts again around her egg nog.

"At least we have one thing we can agree on." She snaps. Alucard laughs quietly at her remark before nodding.

"I agree."

"Well the heavens do smile upon us tonight. Something we agree on." Anderson remarks. Integra laughs.

"Let the pearly gates swing open!"

...

Seras looks up as she hears Integra's voice over the music and shakes her head when she sees who the blonde is with.

"Well isn't that a christmas miracle." Seras remarks under her breath. Jess looks over and her eyes widen.

"Well i'll be darned! Alucard and Anderson within the same building and they aren't fighting!" Seras laughs.

"Even off set they still hate eachother. Never could figure it out. Like i said, a Christmas miracle!"

* * *

A little break for the holiday spirit! I hope you enjoy! sorry about no update earlier this week, got a head cold. BF gets sick for two days, i get sick for a week lol. anyhow Chapter 23 is halfway written already and should be up next monday!


	23. Chapter 23

_The Second Glass_

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Samuel and Alex can't help but laugh aloud as the grenades explode at the same time. The box between them is still half full and the two dive for the box again, each taking up a grenade in both hands.

"Bet i can make it to the roof of that second building!" Samuel challenges. Alex laughs and winds up, launching the grenade. It sails the several hundred feet to the buildings and Alex's face falls as nothing happens. Samuel nearly drops his grenades as he roars in laughter.

"You gotta pull the pin first!" Samuel exclaims before pulling the pins on both his grenades and launching them. Twin explosions rock the buildings and they are about to grab more when the lid slams shut. A black boot is planted on the lid, preventing them from opening it again.

"Enough children. Time to move." Walter says sharply. Both Alex and Samuel nod, following Walter as he heads toward the ruined building. "We take care of any survivers here than head underground. Do not leave a single person living. That is the price of crossing the Hellsing Organization."

"Right!" Samuel and Alex snap in unison, taking up position on either side of Walter as they cross the fields.

...

Deep underground Daniel and Amanda sweep through the halls, using their supernatural speed to avoid any enemies they find. Alucard had disappeared as soon as they had gotten underground, telling them to go ahead before disappearing. The hallways are fairly empty, the occasional tremble of the ground around them letting them know just how well the other team is fairing.

Another powerful explosion rocks the building, nearly knocking Amanda off her feet as she races down the hall. Daniel steadies her with a hand on her elbow before pulling her to a stop.

"What is it?" Amanda whispers. Daniel stares down the hallway they are in, his gaze like ice down the dark path.

"I can smell blood. Lots of it." He growls. Amanda's eyes widen.

"Is it Seras?" She murmurs. Daniel shakes his head.

"Not, it's Matt's." Amanda's gaze hardens.

"Let the traitor rot." She snarls. Daniel shakes his head, pulling away from her slowly.

"No Amanda, we're not going to become like them. I refuse to stoop that low." Amanda watches in surprise as Daniel steps away, nodding toward the far end of the corridor. "I'm going to go and see to Matt."

"No Daniel, let me do it. I won't be able to save Seras by myself but I think you can. I'll go find Matt than meet up with you. Alucard is in the walls around us, and I can tell he's getting impatient. Go. I'll meet up with you." Daniel nods, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before dashing down the corridor. Amanda branches off, following her nose toward the scent of familiar blood.

...

"Alucard? Why do you remain hidden?" Daniel murmurs as he dashes down the hall, his feet making no sound on the stone floor.

_It is you who is unable to travel by mist or bat. Do not take my higher abilities for hiding, child._Alucard snaps in his mind. _Seras is close, I can feel her. I'm going ahead. Meet me there. _

Without further comment Alucard's presence vanishes, Daniel cursing under his breathe and speeding up his steps.

...

Amanda encounters little resistance on her way, the few guards she encounters going down silently as she passes. She is death as she passes through the halls, ascending to ground level. She does not hesitate as she passes windows and closed doors, her mind fixed on her destination.

The steel door is guarded only by two guards, a whispered word and a mental compulsion causing them to turn their guns on each other. One quick burst of fire and both guards go down. Amanda finds the keys on one of the guards and unlocks the door, slipping inside and leaving it open a notch behind her.

The stench of charred skin, blood, and the whimpers of pain in the air wrench at her heart as she slowly enters the rooms. The walls and ceiling are all a dark glass, much like that of a pair of sunglasses. The concrete floor beneath her feet is still warm from the sun as she pads across the floor to the huddled mass in the center.

He is barely recognizable, his clothing burned away. His bare bake is black and cracked, burned beyond the ability to bleed or heal. All his hair is gone, his scalp scalded and cracked. He does not lift his head as she kneels before him, remaining silent as she takes him in.

"Amanda? Is that you?" Matt murmurs his voice weak.

"Yes Matt, it's me."

"I hated to betray you, Amanda, I swear." He whispers. His hands shift, chains rattling as he sucks in a pained breathe. "At first they had my master; they had captured her and kept her here. They forced me to work for them or else they would destroy my master. They kept her alive long enough for me to take her blood, to free myself before they killed her. They made me watch her burning to death in this very room I'm in. After a while I began to hate myself for being too weak to save her. I began to hate everything vampires represented. I only joined the group, than the Hellsing Organization to destroy everything Hellsing represents. Only after I met Seras did my mind change. I hated to betray you, but I had no choice."

Amanda nods, reaching out and cupping his charred cheek.

"I understand Matt."

"There's nothing you can do for me now Amanda. Just let me go. You have to go to Seras. They have that monster Anderson guarding her right now. Anyone who goes there is going to need the devil on their side to save Seras. You've got to go help them now or else they won't have a chance." Amanda nods, cupping his face in her hands.

"We're all here Matt, and we'll get her out. I promise." Matt's shoulders sag slightly and he manages a small nod.

"Good, now go. They'll need you."

"Let me end your pain." Amanda whispers. "For the friendship we once had, let me end your suffering." A soft sob leaves him as Matt nods in her hands.

"Thank you."

...

He stands against the wall, barely solidifying before stepping toward her, one weak flare of hope dying as he sees her.

The room is illuminated by a single fluorescent light mounted in the ceiling, the bare bulb casting a warm yellow light down on the room. Blonde hair appears golden in the light, pale skin looking the same golden color as he gazes on her. Hate and pure, unbridled rage grips him but somehow he keeps it in check, barely.

Her eyes are closed, no sign of life coming from her as he waits. The bags and tubes running to her body are empty, the needles in her skin surrounded by blackness tainting her skin. Even to his vampiric hearing he hears no heartbeat.

_Your master calls you, Seras Victoria. Come to me, Seras. Wake. I command you. _Alucard pushes, putting all his will behind the command. She does not react and he growls in rage. Footsteps echo rapidly down the corridor and he turns as the door slams open. Daniel rights himself and stares in horror at Seras, recovering in a second and dashing forward. It takes his full strength to pull the chains from the ceiling and floor, Daniel slowly and gently lowering Seras to the floor. Alucard watches from the wall, his gaze unreadable behind the sunglasses.

"Get her out of here." He murmurs. "Send everyone the signal to evacuate the compound now." Daniel nods, scooping up Seras and heading for the door.

"What about you?" Daniel says, turning to the elder vampire.

He watches in astonishment as Alucard removes his hat, dropping it slowly the floor. Alucard shrugs out of his coat, letting it fall behind him.

_What is he doing? _Daniel thinks as a shiver running through him as Alucard removes his sunglasses, letting them drop on the coat behind him.

"Release me." He murmurs his red gaze moving up to the ceiling. A moment later his gloves begin to glow and a low growl begins deep in Alucard's chest. Blazing maroon eyes turn to Daniel and the young vampire sees millennia of pain and hate there, ready to be unleashed.

"I thought I told you to run."

* * *

_Hehehehehehe. Yes people, Alucard is pissed. I only hope that in the following chapter(s) i can do him full justice. Thank you everyone for the wonderful support and reviews so far! Just in case i can't update by the end of the year (i will try my hardest to though) I hope everyone has a fantastic and safe rest of the year and new year!_

_~Sylista~_


	24. Chapter 24

_The Second Glass_

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh). _

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

Anderson sits calmly in his chair, his assortment of bayonets arranged before him and glistening in the light fromt he lamp overhead. He finishes the last blade and lays it beside the rest, studying them a long moment before smiling.

"Time to learn the true warth of our lord God, you Hellsing dogs." Anderson murmurs as another explosion rocks the building. He can hear shouts as the remaining forces call out orders, reports flying back and forth.

"The captive vampire has disappeared! Target aquired and heading west along the far corridor. He is alone and on foot. Go! Go! Go!" Anderson grins and sheathes his blades in thier proper places, stepping from the room and locking the door behind him. The soldiers in the corridor all stop as they see him, silence reigning in the hallway as all eyes watch him depart.

...

Daniel sprints down the hall, backtracking toward where he had last seen Amanda. As his thoughts reach for her he sees a flash of auburn. Daniel skids to a stop, pressing his back against the nearest wall.

"Amanda!" The vampiress stops and turns, at his side in a moment.

"You got her! Thank the gods. She's still alive right?" Amanda asks in a rush. Daniel growls at the barrage of questions.

"Send word to Alex. Everyone emergency evacuation right now. Tell everyone to get the hell out now!"

"What's going on?" Amanda demands. Daniel shifts his grip on Seras, shifting her weight in his arms.

"Just tell them and follow me. We need to get out of here now!"

...

Across the compound Alex stops, throwing out both arms to stop Samuel and Walter behind him. He does not move for a moment than spins, glancing at Samuel before meeting Walter's gaze.

"Orders from Amanda. She says to retreat immediately. They have Seras and apparently Daniel says Alucard is about to go nuclear." Walter's brow furrows and he lets out a low hum.

"That cannot be good." Walter says quietly. "That could only mean that something has happened to Seras, otherwise Sir Integra would not release Alucard's restrictions." He looks up sharply than points up.

"We need to get above ground immediately. Let's move."

...

"They're on thier way out, they're not to far from here. What are we going to do?" Amanda says, following close behind Daniel. He does not glance back, focusing on the hallway ahead.

"We need to evacuate, get above ground and clear of the compound. We meet up with Walter and the others than tend to Seras. Alucard can handle himself and I sure as hell don't want to be here when Alucard let's loose." Amanda nods in agreement than backpedals, skidding to a stop as Daniel comes to an abrupt halt before her. The long passage before them leads to a staircase, Amanda catching the brief whiff of fresh air and pine from the far end of the corridor.

Only two doors, one on either side of the hallway, are between them and the door and Daniel turns slightly toward Amanda.

"Take Seras. Keep low and against the wall. Don't move until I say too." He murmurs. Amanda obeys, taking Seras and backing up several paces before crouching against the wall. She rests Seras on the floor, cradling her against her body and watching Daniel in worried silence.

Daniel takes a slow step forward, gaze focused on the door to the left. It does not open yet he can smell a being behind the door lying in wait. His heart starts to race as he takes another step forward.

_This one is different. His heart does not race in fear or anticipation, he is calm, confident. I have to be incredibly careful with this one. If i can just get Amanda and Seras through, that's all that matters._

"Come out already. I know you are there." Daniel calls out, his commanding tone echoing through the hall. The door creaking quietly as it is opened is the answer.

A tall, incredibly tall person steps out, shutting the door behind him. He walks in long strides, slowly working his way up the corridor toward Daniel as he speaks. His voice is low, sounding barely restrained as blue eyes focus on Daniel.

"I shall cleanse this land of thy heathens i see before me. Praise be to thy lord in heaven. Amen." Daniel takes a step back as a memory comes back. Seras and thier group sitting together in the conference room back in America, sharing stories.

"_Of all the missions i have been on, i would have to say that the one that scared me most was my first. Not only was it my first mission but we ran into an agent of the Iscariot organization. Father Alexander Anderson. I have never seen anyone fight head on with my master Alucard like he did. He's a monster."_

_"Did he look like one?" Amanda had asked. _

_"Oh no. I remember he was tall, impossibly tall and blonde. He had blue green eyes and a scar down his left cheek. He wore a cross and fights with bayonets. If you ever run into anyone from Iscariot, and especially him, do not fight. Run. That's the only chance you'll have."_

_I can't run Seras, not this time. I will get you out of here, you and Amanda i swear it. Even if i have to die at his blades i will get you out of here._

"I have heard of you." Daniel states. Before him the figure stops.

"Oh really now." Daniel nods, refusing to glance back at Amanda no matter how badly he wants to.

"Yeah. Seras told me all about you." A low chuckle fills the hallway.

"That little draculina? I bet she did have alot to say." He starts forward again, a wide feral grin spreading as the ice blue gaze shifts behind Daniel.

An icy breeze brushes against his back and Daniel can't help but flinch as a gun appears beside his head. A white glove grips the handle, a black clothed arm appearing and hovering over Daniel's shoulder. A lock of long black hair slithes along the sleeve as if it has a mind and will of it's own, more locks joining it to create a quivering mass near Daniel's ear.

"I thought I told you to leave." A gravely voice growls in his ear. He shifts his head just enough to see an enraged red glow behind him. There is insanity in his gaze, power fluxuating wildly around him and Daniel can only nod, slipping to the side swiftly and ducking behind Alucard.

"The Hellsing family dog Alucard. I knew you would show up eventually. You're to good to rely on weaklings to do yourjob for you." Anderson sneers. "I must say her screams were quite delectable."

Daniel backs up, looking away only long enough to retrieve Seras and shoo Amanda down thecorridor back the way they had come. He glances back once, his eyes widening in terror before he turns, swiftly fleeing down the corridor.

_We've got to get out of here now. All hells about to break loose._

Boom Boom Boom...


	25. Chapter 25

The Second Glass

Chapter Twenty-Five

Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh).

The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON.

Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Daniel slow down! Please!" Amanda yells from behind him. Daniel stops his headlong flight through the trees, coming to a stop near an immense oak tree. Amanda comes to a wobbly stop beside him and immediately collapses to the soft earth, leaning back against the tree and sucking in air. "I didn't know I could go that fast! I don't think I can take another step." Amanda says breathlessly. Daniel scans the area around him, making sure there are none around before he too drops to his knees. He gently lowers Seras to the ground, Amanda watching anxiously as Daniel looks her over. His expression is grim as he sits back.

"How bad is she?" Amanda asks softly. "Please tell me we made it in time." Daniel hesitates than shakes his head.

"Only her vampiric blood is keeping her alive now. I have no idea what they were putting in her but I can barely sense her even being this close. That and she is so low on blood we can't safely move her any further. She won't make it back to Hellsing without a substantial amount of blood, and quick." Amanda rises, brushing off her pants with short, brisk strokes.

"I'll go hunt. There has to be a buck nearby." Daniel catches her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't. Stand guard here. Alert me if anyone comes within half a mile of our location. Alert Alex to guide the others to us." Amanda nods, her eyes losing focus only a moment before she focuses on him again.

"They're on their way. What are we going to do?" Daniel grips his sleeve at the elbow, easily ripping the cloth away. He slides the torn cloth down his arm and tosses it to the ground nearby. Amanda catches his arm as he lifts his wrist to his lips. "Daniel what are you doing?" she whispers harshly, a tinge of fear in her voice. Daniel meets her gaze.

"I'm going to give her my blood. I am the strongest vampire out of the group and mere human or doe blood will not be enough to save her. She needs vampire blood."

"She'll drain you Daniel." Amanda argues, her grip tightening on his arm. He nods.

"I know that, but I made an oath to myself that I would get her out. I would get both of you out of there in one piece and alive. She is far more important than I am, you know I'm right." Amanda hesitates a moment longer than nods, releasing his arm and standing back.

"I'll scout around." She murmurs before disappearing around the tree.

...

Anderson's maniacal laughter fills the hall as he swings, three bayonets sailing down the corridor toward his opponent. Bullets shatter the blades and the hilts sail past the dark form, skittering across the stone floor to hit the far wall.

Already Alucard is launching himself forward, a wide and feral grin on his face as his eyes glow red in the semi darkness.

"I will slaughter you all you incompetent pig!" Alucard states as he fires off several blasts from his gun. Jackal's rapid fire is ear shattering in the enclosed hall and Anderson staggers back against a wall. He laughs, watching Alucard stalk toward him.

"Is that true vampire? For being one of your progenies that little draculina was quite weak. It only took her two days to stop screaming. Her moans of pain sounded wonderful. She used to call your name you know that? Every time we put in new needles she would cry and call your name." Anderson sneers. Alucard stops, maroon eyes glowing in unbridled rage as he stares at Anderson.

"You have met the end of your days, regenerator. Let's see just how good your regenerative powers are."

...

Amanda watches as Alex and Samuel appear first, Walter just a few paces behind them as the two men cross the short distance to Amanda.

"What's going on? Where is Alucard? Where did all that blood come from? Are you hurt?" Alex says in a rush. Amanda looks down at herself, for the first time seeing the blood spatter on her shirt and skin.

"That's from Matt." She says softly. Alex's gaze darkens as Samuel whistles.

"You really kicked his ass, didn't ya?" He says with a grin. Amanda shakes her head.

"They double-crossed Matt. They had him locked up and were slowly burning him each day. I finished him off." Amanda says, unable to meet their gazes. Both are silent as Walter rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are Seras and Daniel?" Amanda turns, nodding toward the tree behind her.

"There."

Alex inhales sharply and Samuel mutters a curse as they come around the tree. Alex kneeling down and gently pulling Daniel's limp body back from Seras's prone form. Samuel and Walter go to tend to Seras as Amanda joins Alex.

"The only way to save Seras was to feed her. Only her vampire self was keeping her alive. Daniel knew she would drain him if he gave her his blood but he wouldn't allow me to convince him otherwise. He knew she would do this but he let her, to save her." Amanda says quietly. Alex stares hard at Daniel's white face than slowly rests a hand on Daniel's unmoving chest.

"Amanda, cut my wrist." Alex states as he holds out his arm. Amanda stares at him in surprise.

"What?" he scowls at her, moving his wrist closer.

"I have a plan, now do what I said. Cut my wrist."

* * *

Update! i'm sorry it's taken so long to update, i'm working out the final small details for this last leg of the story and it's the first week of the Winter quarter here where i work so obviously everything's going to hell. lol.

BTW i was wondering, would anyone want a complete copy of the story once it's finised to they don't have to go online and read it chapter by chapter? i'm toying around with the idea of putting it in pdf format and letting people download a copy if they want. Anyone interested?


	26. Chapter 26

The Second Glass

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh)._

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

The empty click of Alucard's gun is suddenly loud in the hall,, Anderson grinning with a wild gleam in his eyes as Alucard again squeezes the trigger. The gun only lets out an empty clicking sound and Anderson straightens up from his crouch.

"What will you do now that your gun is out of bullets, vampire?" Anderson snears. Alucard gives the gun a disgusted glance before tossing it to the side, the metal clattering against stone.

"I do not need a gun to defeat you, Anderson." Alucard says quietly. Anderson smirks and raises a hand, three blades gripped there but he pauses as the being before him begins to waver. Details fade as red eyes gleam at him in bloodlust.

"What the hell..." Anderson remarks under his breathe as Alucard's form begins to fade, taking on a smokey appearance. Black flames erupt throughout the hall all around them, surrounding Anderson. Anderson spins, growling in anger that he was caught off guard. As he turns back to Alucard he starts when he sees not the tall, slim figure of the vampire but red eyes, feral eyes low to the ground. Two sets of eyes glare up at him in hate and ivory teeth flash in the darkness. Fangs drip as the two headed dog takes a long stride forward. It's body is as black as the flames that surround them, the canine's body seeming to become one with the flames as it moves forward. Anderson gathers his wits and clutches his blades, three smaller bayonets in his left, one long and sword-like bayonet in his right.

"It matters not what demonic form you take vampire, I will send you to the pits of hell." Anderson snarls, launching into his attack.

The flames aroudn them explode, tendrils reaching out and wrapping themselves around Anderson's limbs. The bayonets clatter to the floor as the tendrils hold him fast. Anderson let's out a yell of rage and struggles against the constraints in vain as the dog stops before him. It begins to morph again, the flames behind it rising to take on the vague form of a man. Dozens of eyes open from within the darkness, multiple arms exploding out from the darkness.

Hands latch onto Anderson's arms, two strong hands grabbing his head. Anderson feels more tendrils wrapping around his legs, the intense heat from the tendrils and hands that grip him sears his flesh through his clothes as a malevolent chuckle fills the hall.

"Let us see if your regenerative powers can cope with this, Father Anderson." The voice growls. Anderson's eyes bulge and his body convulses as the hands twist a tear his limbs. First his arms, than his legs are ripped from his body, the lifeless flesh tossed away. Anderson's screams are choked out as Alucard solidifes from the inky flames, the two headed dog fading into the base of the flames that Alucard takes form from.

"A head for a head, father Anderson. You took my head once, and so shall i take y\ours now."

The flames fade, leaving charred stone behind and the bare whisps of smoke on the ceiling. Alucard lets the torso fall, the lump of flesh making a wet sound as it lands in the large pool of blood. Alucard keeps the head in his grip by the hair as he walks slowly down the hall, kicking one of the severed arms and a severed leg before him. Once sufficiantly distanced from the rest of the body he leaves them behind. In his other hand he carries a blade, one of Anderson's bayonets in his hand. His palm smoulders but he ignroes it, instead taking the nearby staircase up to the ground level. He slowly shuts the door behind him and turns, staring at the heavy steel door a long moment before tossing Anderson's head into the air before the door. A quick thrust and the bayonet slices clearly through Anderson's forehead, impaling it to the door. Wide blue green eyes stare up at him, his mouth agape.

Alucard gives a small smile before closing the mouth with a fingertip.

"The Iscariot has thier ways, and i do not doubt that we shall meet again."

...

The dawn is just begining to peak over the horizon as the sound of a chopper graces the pre-dawn air. Amanda sighs in relief and hugs Daniel closer to her, Alex remaining silent where he sits across from Daniel's unconcious form. Near them Samuel sits clsoe to Seras, glancing between Seras and Walter stading nearby as the older gentleman talks into a handset.

"We need to move a few hundred feet to the east. There is a clearing there large enough for the chopper to land. It will take us to the airport from there. They have a plane waiting for us." Alex nods and rises, with Amanda's help getting Daniel on his feet. Walter appraoches Samuel, kneeling down beside the young vampire.

"You take point, young vampire. We will need your speed and strength if we are attacked." Samuel nods, rising and walking a short distance away as Walter picks up Seras. Once he is sure Alex and Amanda can handle Daniel he nods toward the east.

"Let's set out. The chopper will be on the ground in five."

Fifteen minutes later Samuel shuts the plane door behid the group, shutting out the first rays of the morning sun.

The interior of the private jet is nearly pitch black, all the small windows drawn against the sun. The engine's whine increases pitch as the plane begins to move, slowly taxying down the pavement toward the runway.

Five coffins are arranged at the tail of the plane, hidden behind the few rows of seats for regular passangers. Walter already has Seras in one, making sure the straps over the lid are secure before opening the lid of the next coffin for Alex and Amanda. As they lower Daniel into the coffin Walter turns to Samuel.

"Take a coffin. It is a short ride back to the Hellsing headquarters but this will make it easier on all of you. We will have your coffins transported to the basement of the mansion before noon." Samuel smiles slightly.

"Thanks Walter."

"What's that?" Amanda murmus as she climbs into a waiting coffin. She stares up at the ceiling, tracking a small black form darting about the ceiling. Walter looks up at is as well and they all watch as the bat lands on the coffin that Seras resides in. No one speaks as the bat shuffles about the top of the coffin a moment before disappearing, its form seeming to sink into the wood before disappearing completely.

* * *

Double Chapter update! =D


	27. Chapter 27

The Second Glass

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh)._

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Daniel wakes first, the world coming into focus slowly. He realizes that he is in his coffin, the cool damp scent in the air familiar to him. His hand moves slowly up, his fingertips trailing up the side of the coffin to the small latch that releases the lock on the lid. His entire body feels fuzzy, slow to respond as there is the soft click of the lid.

A soft light fills the coffin as he slowly lifts the lid. He lifts the lid all the way and lies still, letting his eyes adjust to the light and sounds. He can hear several sets of footsteps several floor above thier head, all moving seperately through the building. Voices whisper through the air, familiar scents reaching him through the still air. He can smell warm blood near him, the beat of a heart and the slight stirring of breathe as someone nears his coffin.

The bloodlust rises swiftly and uncontrollable, his hunger rising swiftly and he launches himself up from his coffin. There is a cry of alarm as he and the body slam into the wall and he throws himself back, just missing the thread as it wraps around his throat. He crashes into his coffin and over, him and the box tumbling to the ground. He squeezes his eyes shut and slams his fist into the stone floor. He can feel the thread around his throat tighten as he fights the hunger back.

"Do it Walter. I deserve it for nearly attacking you and i don't know if i can control it." Daniel says through gritted teeth.

To his surprise the string slackens than disappears and he jerks as he feels a soft, feminine hand thread into his hair. The hand grips his hair as a soft wrist is pressed to his lips and he can feel the warm coppery wetness of blood touch his tongue. Daniel lets out a groan and grips the offered wrist, his eyes closed in rapture as his hunger dims.

"Easy Daniel, not to much. Fresh blood is on it's way down now." Amanda murmurs softly to him as she runs her fingertips softly through his hair.

"So he's awake huh?" alex's voice says from somewhere behind Amanda. He feels sleep start to tug at him again but he shrugs it off, releasing Amanda's wrist and licking his lip clean before lifting his head. Amanda kneels beside him, looking pale and tired but alive as she smiles down at him. Daniel sits up and with Amanda's help gets to his feet, feeling a little wobbly but alive. Samuel sits across the room at a table, a large glass in his hand filled to the rim. Four more glasses are arranged in the middle of the table and Daniel immediately heads for them, picking up the nearest one and chugging it down. Behind him Amanda giggles.

"And that's why i said fresh blood is on its way down. I had a feeling you would be starving when you woke up. You've been out for a week."

Daniel stops, straing at Amanda.

"A week? I've been out for a week?" He asks. Behind him Walter nods.

"Indeed." Daniel glances between Walter and Amanda and grabs Amanda's arm.

"What about Seras?"

* * *

Next chapter is already started, i will try to have it up on Friday!


	28. Chapter 28

The Second Glass

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Authors Note: Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh)._

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Integra's office is strangely silent, no footsteps outside her office, her phone sitting silent near her elbow. Not even the quiet shifting or occasional clatter as Walter prepares tea at the edge of her desk. The night outside is clear and cold, and even though the door to the balcony is closed she can still feel the occasional whisper of cold air from outside. There is a tenseness to the atmosphere, as if the very night is holding its breath in aprehension.

A soft, nearly inaudible chirp directs her attention upward and she watches as a small bat flies frantically around the ceilling. Unfazed she watches as it dips and weaves above her head before coming to a landing on her desk. It stares up at her a long moment before letting out a shrill squeek than disappearing in a whisp of smoke.

_Come, my master. _Alucard's voice murmurs in her mind.

...

Integra lets herself into the room, shutting the heavy wood door behind her. The cavaernous room is silent as she strides through the darkness. A solitary chair sits in the center of the room, a small table sititng beside it. Integra pauses, staring down at the one glass and bottle of wine before continuing on.

Behind the chair two coffins rest side by side. Alucard sits atop his coffin, his coat and hat lying discarded beside him.

"You called, Alucard?" Integra says softly. Red eyes slide to her as he nods.

"She is waking." he murmurs. Integra nods, approaching the second coffin. Ignoring the dirty stones Integra kneels beside the coffin, resting her palms on the wood.

"Shouldn't you be the one to do this?" Integra inquires. "You are her master." She glances behind her and hesitates when she meets his gaze. Indecision and a tinge of fear is there in his eyes and she nods, turning her attention back to the coffin.

_Not surprising, a vampire as old as he finding it hard to cope with new emotions like this. Can't teach an old vamp new tricks. _Integra thinks to herself as she pushes open the lid slowly.

Seras lies prone in her coffin, Integra waiting patiently for the first signs of life from the draculina. Her wounds have healed during her sleep, leaving her looking just like she did when she left.

Minutes pass and Integra glances back at Alucard, her gaze resting on his unmoving form a brief moment before turning back to Seras only to find that Seras's eyes are open. Integra breathes a sigh of relief and leans forward, moving slowly as she rests a hand on Seras's shoulder.

"Seras can you hear me?" Integra says softly. Red eyes shift slowly to her, focusing on her and Seras's lips shift into a slow smile.

"Sir Integra." Integra assists Seras in sitting up, the young vampire groaning as she rises. "Where am I?" Seras asks as Integra pulls her to her feet.

"You're home Seras." Integra says, releasing Seras and stepping to the side as Alucard rises.

...

Seras squeezes her eyes shut as the world spins and she stumbles, strong hands catching her by the shoulders.

"Easy now Seras. Don't push yourself."

Seras's eyes fly open as her master's voice reaches her and she looks up to see maroon eyes staring down at her. Neither of them notice that Integra leaves, the sound of the door shutting behind her going unnoticed by the pair of vampires.

"Master." Seras whispers, clutching his arms to steady herself. He feels strong and alive, warm against her as she leans forward. His scent engulfs her, memories flashing back to the last time she'd seen him. His eyes narrow slightly as he gives her a smile.

"You have caused quite a bit of trouble, police girl." Seras smiles in amuzement a moment before she steps away, crossing her arms and giving him a playful scowl.

"I do have a name you know." she remarks. He nods, his gaze never leaving hers.

"Indeed, Seras Victoria." Seras's arms drop and she looks around, a haunted look crossing her face before she turns toward the door.

"I have to get out of here." Seras murmurs, her tone sounding disturbed. "I have to get outside."

Alucard catches her arm, pulling her back against his chest. Before she can argue the world around them vanishes.

...

Seras blinks at the change as the world comes into existance around them once again. A cool breeze brushes her skin and nearby she hears the call of an owl as it moves silently across the sky. Seras steps back as Alucard releases her, Seras looking around her.

The roof of the Hellsing mansion is unchanged, the night sky spreading from horizon to horizon in a dark blanket. The stars blink above them, the dusty band of the milky way arching across the night sky.

The grounds spread out around the mansion are quiet, as if wrapped in a gentle and protective silence. Peace fills her for the first time in a long time and she feels tears begin to brim her eyes as she turns to Alucard.

"I'm home." she murmurs. Alucard nods, extending a hand to her to pull her close.

"Indeed Draculina, you are home."

* * *

Hello everyone! Double chapter time! And i regret to say that though his has been fun, the next chapter is the Epilogue. =(


	29. Epilogue

The Second Glass

Epilogue

* * *

_Authors Note: _

_1/21/11 ***Note: due to the reviews I have recieved regarding the ending of The Second Glass (and the fact that even I am a bit disappointed in myself on how it ended) I have decided to edit and rewrite The Second Glass. Plot line and basic chapters will stay the same but with a, hopefully, more fulfilling and citrisy ending if you get my meaning. Also, I will not start posting the new chapters until I am sufficiently through the edit, that way there's little delay in the updates. I will post these in a new story, titled The Second Glass: Revisted.***_

_I just want to say thank you to everyone for all the fantastic support that I have received from everyone during the writing of this fan fiction. I never believed in a million years it would attract the following it has. Thank you so much to everyone for all your support! _

_

* * *

_

Alright this is my first Hellsing FanFic and I got the idea while watching Hellsing (duh).

_The story as a whole will remain RATED M FOR LEMON._

_Also I do not own Hellsing or any part of it._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

The jet's engines start up with a high pitched whine and nearly everyone on the tarmac flinches, a few actually plugging thier ears with a groan.

Seras unplugs her ears and gives a chuckle when she sees Amanda's scrunched up expression as she wiggles a finger in her ear.

"I don't think i like planes anymore." She murmurs. "At least while i'm awake." Seras nods in agreement.

"That's why we're flying you four out just before dawn. You'll sleep the whole way home."

Amanda suddenly launches herself forward, giving the blonde draculina a bone crushing hug.

"We'll miss you." She murmurs into Seras's ear. Seras nods and hugs the girl back.

"I'll miss you too. Good luck keeping those boys in line." She remarks under her breath. Behind her Daniel scowls.

"I belive that's my job as head of this little demented group." Daniel states, jerking his thumb back toward the two boys behind him taking turns messing up each other's games on thier hand held game consoles. Amanda turns just in time to see Alex elbow Samuel's arm, the reciever glaring at Alex only a moment before he lets out a cry of dismay and drops his console into his pocket.

Amanda laughs and shakes her head.

"I think i can manage." She steps back, letting Daniel forward as she goes to reprimand her brother.

Daniel stands before Seras, staring down at her a long moment before smiling.

"It's too bad you're not coming with us." He remarks. "Amanda's gonna miss having another girl around." Seras shakes her head.

"Oh i don't think so." She remarks as she sees Amanda give Daniel a heated look from behind his back. Seras smiles up at him. "It's your orders from the queen to re-establish the base in America and to build a strong base for the Hellsing organization in America. Don't take the queen's orders lightly just cause you're an American." Seras teases. Daniel only gives her a nod and a smile before backing away.

"Alright guys say your goodbyes than let's go home! We've got alot of work to do!"

Seras lets out a squeek as both boys bombard her at once, Alex on her left and Samuel on her right both giving her another bone crushing hug before dashing for the plane.

"I get the window coffin!" Alex yells as he dashes up the stairs. Seras laughs as Samuel follows on Alex's heels.

"Why? We can't see out of them anyway! That's not fair Alex! Hold up!"

Amanda gives one last wave from the door of the plane before it shuts and Seras waits till the plane makes its graceful ascent into the air before turning, heading for the waiting car.

_Take care everyone. We'll meet again soon, i'm sure of it._


End file.
